Elena Shepard
by IndigoN7
Summary: Suite de l'aventure du Commandant Shepard et son équipage après la destruction de la base des Récolteurs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Cette fics se situe juste après Mass Effect 2. Déçue qu'il n'y ai pas eu de romance avec Kaidan dans le 2, j'ai voulu essayer d'écrire ma propre suite. Je l'ai commencé le 14 Juillet 2011, il y a presque un an quoi. Je l'ai déjà fini mais je ne poste pas tout d'un coup, je préfére poster petit à petit ^^. je suis fan de de la relation entre Shepard (F) et Kaidan. j'ai déjà commencé une deuxième fics à leur sujet d'ailleurs et j'en ai encore une autre en tête mdr. je ne me lasse pas.

Alors bonne lecture à tous et laissez moi vos coms ^^

* * *

**Nom : Elena Shepard  
Sexe : Femme  
Historique : Terrienne  
Profil psychologique : Survivante  
Spécialisation militaire : Soldat**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Quelques heures après la destruction de la base des Récolteurs, dans un coin tranquille de la galaxie, le commandant Shepard et son équipage faisaient un topo de la situation :

- Miranda ? Demanda Elena.

- Oui, commandant ?

- Faites-moi un rapport sur les dégâts du vaisseau.

- On a de multiples trous dans la coque mais qui ont été bouchés par des barrières cinétiques, on a aussi des dégâts à l'intérieur du vaisseaux comme des structures cassées mais qui seront faciles à réparées et enfin on a des appareils qui sont hors service. Pour les réparer, il faudra aller sur la Citadelle. Mais aucun des moteurs du Normandy ne sont touché, on pourra donc partir lorsque vous le déciderez.

- Bien. Merci Miranda.

Elena jeta un coup d'œil sur les rapports que lui avait donné Miranda, puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Elle avait besoin de tranquillité, de repos et d'une bonne douche après une mission comme celle-ci.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa douche, elle aperçut le portrait de Kaidan qui trônait sur son bureau. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Avant son décès, ils avaient vécu de bons moments ensemble. Mais depuis sa résurrection, tout avait changé. Ils s'étaient revus sur Horizon et Kaidan avait appris qu'elle travaillait pour Cerberus. Il l'avait pris comme une trahison alors que c'était la seule organisation qui s'occupait des colons disparus contrairement à l'Alliance. Elena s'était donc ralliée à Cerberus, même si elle avait démissionné juste après la destruction de la base des Récolteurs. Depuis l'épisode sur Horizon, il ne lui avait plus parlé. Juste un message où il disait qu'il regrettait sa réaction et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier même en voyant quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlait de ça ? De cette doctoresse ? Elle l'ignorait mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que ça l'avait agacé. Elle n'avait pas pu apprécier pleinement le message de Kaidan.

Elena laissa tombé toutes les questions qu'il lui venait à l'esprit sur Kaidan, qu'il aille batifoler avec qui il veut, après tout ce ne sont plus ses oignons. Il fallait qu'elle se vide l'esprit et une douche ferait l'affaire.

Après ses ablutions, elle entreprit de dormir un peu, sachant qu'elle aurait du mal comme à chaque fois depuis sa résurrection. Elle en avait parlé avec le docteur Chakwas, celle-ci lui avait donné des somnifères, sans résultat. Elle était donc allée voir Miranda, cela venait peut-être du projet Lazare, mais aucun résultat n'avait été détecté. Elle avait donc pris sur elle-même.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabondait tout en prenant soin de ne pas inclure Kaidan quand la voix de Joker résonna dans sa cabine silencieuse :

- Commandant, on aurait besoin de vous sur le pont.

- Très bien, j'arrive, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Encore un problème à régler, elle n'avait même pas eu une heure de répit mais c'était les contraintes habituelles lorsque l'on était commandant.

Alors qu'elle traversait le pont pour aller voir Joker, un membre de l'équipage lui barra le passage :

- Commandant, je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez permis à toute ma famille de vivre et pour ça je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- Lieutenant…

- Tyler, commandant.

- Eh bien, lieutenant Tyler, j'ai été ravie d'avoir pu vous aider.

Il lui fit un salut militaire et parti.

- Alors, Joker que ce passe t-il ?

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, commandant, nous devons partir tout de suite pour la Citadelle, les barrières cinétiques ne tiendront plus très longtemps.

- Combien de temps avons nous ?

- On pourra atteindre la Citadelle sans encombre plus quelques heures mais si on attend encore…

- Très bien, cap sur la Citadelle, Joker.

- A vos ordres, commandant.

La Citadelle, Kaidan y était, elle le savait. Elle serait obligée de le croiser, elle appréhendait ce moment. Pourrait-elle l'éviter ? Tout au fond de son cœur, elle avait envie de le voir, de sentir la chaleur de ses bras autour d'elle. Mais voulait-il encore d'elle ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsque Joker lui adressa la parole :

- Vous savez, commandant, on a encore deux heures de voyage avant la Citadelle, vous devriez aller manger un morceau, vous êtes toute pâle et dormir un peu aussi, ça vous fera pas de mal.

- Oui, vous avez raison, je vais aller manger quelque chose mais pour la question de dormir, je ne vous garantie rien.

Elle parti en direction du mess puis demanda à Rupert un encas. Quand elle eut fini, elle remonta dans ses quartiers et s'allongea. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, il faut croire qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée.

La voix de Joker réveilla Elena :

- Commandant, nous serons arrivés dans dix minutes à la Citadelle.

- Très bien Joker, merci, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée qui venait du lit.

Un nom lui traversa aussitôt l'esprit : Kaidan. Elle se leva d'un bond, il fallait vite qu'elle se prépare. Elle était à la fois pressée et anxieuse de le voir. Qu'elle serait sa réaction ?

Elle prit sa douche et s'habilla, elle choisit une tenue normale sans écusson de Cerberus, elle les avait arraché de tout ses vêtement. Si elle avait pris une robe, tout le monde se serait posé des questions, Kaidan en premier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre non plus son armure, cela voudrait dire qu'elle était en mission et ça ne serait pas simple pour ses projets avec Kaidan.

Alors qu'elle traversa le vaisseau pour se rendre à terre, elle se remémora tout ce qu'il fallait dire à Kaidan. D'abord, elle devait lui reprochait son attitude sur Horizon, ce sera désagréable mais il était indispensable de passer par là. Puis, elle continuerait sur sa lancée avec le message qu'il lui avait envoyé, elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait parlé de cette femme. Ensuite, peut-être qu'elle pourrait dévier la conversation sur leur relation et enfin lui dire les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui.

Elle aperçut Miranda ce qui interrompu le fil de ses pensées.

- Miranda, je vous nomme responsable des travaux sur le Normandy. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire sur la Citadelle, je dois voir le Conseil mais surtout l'Amiral Anderson. Je compte sur vous.

- Très bien commandant, bon courage.

- Merci. C'est sûr que ça ne va pas être de la tarte.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire au Conseil. Il fallait toutefois qu'il lui accorde une audience et avec Udina ce ne sera pas facile. C'est fou, pensa-t-elle, je m'inquiète plus pour mon entrevu avec Kaidan que celle avec le Conseil. Peut-être parce que l'un compte plus que l'autre.

Seule, elle se dirigea vers le Présidium. Elle y trouva Anderson mais aussi l'homme qui occupé tant ses pensées : Kaidan. Son cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade et lorsqu'il se retourna, elle faillit lui sautait dans les bras mais elle se rappela le lieu où elle se trouvait et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore réconciliés. Elle se contenta d'un simple bonjour.

- Commandant Shepard, je suis heureux que vous soyez encore en vie, dit Anderson sincère en mettant les mains sur les épaules d'Elena.

- Ça n'a pas été sans mal Amiral, mais on a réussi. Même si la menace Moissonneurs est toujours là.

- Oui, j'en ai conscience mais malheureusement le Conseil refuse toujours de nous croire.

- Que font-il des Récolteurs qui enlevés les colons ? Qu'ont-ils trouvés comme excuse ? Demanda Elena dont la colère commençait à monter.

- Ils n'ont rien trouvés, ils ont laissés coulé.

- On peut bien dire que le nouveau Conseil ne vaut pas mieux que l'ancien.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Demander une audience ne sera pas nécessaire alors ?

Anderson acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, au revoir Anderson.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Kaidan puis s'en alla en direction de l'ascenseur.

Elle traversa la Citadelle pour rejoindre le Normandy lorsqu'une main agrippa son bras. Croyant que quelqu'un l'attaquait, elle attrapa le bras qui la tenait et envoya l'individu au sol. Elle s'apprêta à lui envoyer un coup en pleine figure lorsqu'elle vit soudain le visage de la personne qui l'avait saisi.

Un visage qui hantait ses nuits, un visage qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille :

- Kaidan ?

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du Lieutenant. Elena aida aussitôt Kaidan à se relever. Son arcade sourcilière saignée.

- Mais tu es folle tu aurais pu me casser le bras, s'écria Kaidan.

- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que c'était toi, s'excusa-t-elle, je croyais qu'on m'attaquait.

- Tu aurais pu quand même vérifier.

- Oui, désolé encore une fois, mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

Du sang coulait le long de la tempe de Kaidan. Il y porta sa main pour que le sang arrête de coulait. Il avait du mal à marcher, la chute lui avait sans doute tordu la cheville, Elena le seconda.

- Viens, il y a une infirmerie pas loin d'ici, il faut te soigner.

L'infirmerie était déserte, elle le fit asseoir puis alla chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

Un silence gênant régnait dans la pièce. Elle commençait à essuyer la blessure quand Kaidan brisa le silence :

- Content que tu sois en vie et que ta mission est été une réussite.

- On a perdu bon nombre d'entre nous, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde.

- Les protéger était mon devoir.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- …

- En tout cas, tu ne m'as pas raté.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

Elle tamponna la plaie mais Kaidan l'arrêta en lui saisissant le poignet. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai l'impression de ne faire que des bourdes avec toi, tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne me mettes par terre, je voulais te parler.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler au lieu de me saisir le bras.

- Oui, j'aurais dû. Mais je redoutais que tu ne veuille pas me parler.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je refusé ?

- Eh bien parce que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, on ne s'est pas quittés en très bon terme et que lors de ton entrevu avec l'Amiral Anderson, tu ne pas adressé la parole, c'est à peine si tu m'as regardé.

- En effet, j'aurais peut-être refusé.

- Et là ? Je peux te parler ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

- Interroge ta conscience.

- Tu parles de l'épisode sur Horizon ?

Elena ne répondit pas.

- Je me suis excusé, que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

- Tu me dois des explications.

- C'est vrai mais je sens que tu ne m'as pas tout dis, alors vas-y, déballe ce que tu as à me dire, fit Kaidan en croisant les bras.

Elle le regarda d'un œil noir.

- Tu m'as repoussé juste parce que je travaillais pour Cerberus, tu savais que je ne l'aurais pas fait sans une bonne raison mais tu n'as pas réfléchi et tu as laissé tes préjugés prendre le dessus.

Kaidan ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle le coupa.

- Je n'ai pas fini, tu dis m'avoir aimé mais tu m'envoies ce message parlant de je ne sais quelle histoire avec cette femme ? Etais-tu vraiment obligé de m'en parler ? Tu m'as dit que j'avais changé mais c'est toi qui as changé. Jamais tu ne m'aurais parlé comme tu l'as fait sur Horizon. Je croyais que tu croyais en moi.

- Ecoute, je sais c'est puéril, mais j'ai été blessé lorsqu'on m'a appris que tu étais vivante et que j'ai vu que tu ne cherchais pas à me recontacter. Sur Horizon, j'ai laissé mes préjugés prendre le dessus comme tu dis et je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis emporté. Je t'ai raconté que je suis sorti boire un verre avec ce docteur pour te montrer que je n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose et que je tenais à toi. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que j'ai mal agi, que malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire et ce que tu penses, j'ai toujours cru en toi.

Si Elena aurait été face à lui, elle aurait pu voir toute la détresse du monde dans les yeux de Kaidan.

- J'aimerais me racheter, effacer le mal que je t'ai fait, je t'aime Elena et je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Elle se retourna enfin et Kaidan vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui laissant ses larmes couler.

Lorsque Elena eut fini de pleurer, elle se dégagea des bras de Kaidan. Elle s'essuya les yeux, et dit d'une voix qui se voulait forte mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié :

- Désolé, c'était ridicule

- Au contraire, tu n'as pas à te sentir ridicule, tout le monde pleure, tu n'es pas en pierre que je sache, répondit-il d'un ton apaisant, tu es d'accord pour que je t'offre un verre ? Il me semble que je t'en ai promis un.

- Non, désolé, je dois y aller, le vaisseau est endommagé et on doit vite le réparer. Je t'enverrai un message. Merci quand même, peut-être une autre fois.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de l'infirmerie laissant Kaidan seul troublé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Elena arriva au Normandy et constata que les travaux avaient bien avancé en l'espace de deux heures. L'équipage avait fait du bon boulot en son absence.

Elle aperçut Miranda qui donnait des directives à quelques membres d'équipage. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

- Alors Miranda ? Je vois que ça avance bien.

- En effet commandant, les trous dans la coque ont été bouchés mais il reste beaucoup à faire.

- Je compte sur vous Miranda, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans mes quartiers, n'hésitez pas.

- Très bien commandant. Eh, vous là-bas, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Euh, bah,…

- Remuez-vous un peu les fesses.

- Oui, Madame.

Elena n'avait pas de souci à se faire, le vaisseau était entre de bonnes mains avec Miranda.

Avant d'aller dans ses quartiers, elle décida d'aller voir Joker.

- Commandant ? Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

- Pareil pour moi Joker.

- Je me trompe ou vous avez les yeux un peu rouges comme si vous aviez regardé le soleil en face ?

- C'est à peu près ça, en effet.

Miranda aussi avait du le remarquer, mais elle était trop fine pour faire ce genre de remarque. Bizarrement, Joker n'ajouta rien d'autre.

- Vous en êtes où dans le calibrage IDA et vous ?

- On a presque finit commandant, il nous reste juste deux ou trois détails.

- Ce ne sont pas que des détails, Jeff.

- Oh, lala, il faut toujours que tu chipotes.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois terminer des rapports.

- Au fait, commandant, vous avez vu le Conseil ?

- Non, ce n'était pas la peine, ils ne croient toujours pas à l'existence des Moissonneurs. Je crois que ce Conseil ne vaut pas mieux que l'autre.

- Vous avez raison, commandant, je n'ai jamais aimé le Conseil, quel qu'il soit de toute façon.

Elle lui sourit, elle était d'accord avec lui.

- Eh, commandant, avec l'équipage on avait l'idée de faire une fête pour notre victoire sur les Récolteurs.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Joker, je vais y penser.

- Merci, commandant, à plus tard.

Elle le salua et partit en direction de ses quartiers.

La journée toucha à sa fin, Elena avait fini ses rapports, mais elle n'avait pas fait que ça. Miranda lui avait demandé quelques signatures par-ci par-là et elle avait aussi aidé l'équipage dans la restauration du vaisseau. Elle avait réfléchi à la question de la fête et s'était dit que cela ferait du bien à tout le monde avec quelques jours de repos. Elle avait réservé l'Etoile Noire pour demain soir. Peut-être pourrait-elle inviter Kaidan, après tout elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui enverrait un message. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à sa rencontre avec Kaidan. Elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras suite à sa déclaration et elle l'avait laissé en plan avec pour vague excuse la réparation du Normandy. Sa présence lui manquait. Sa voix lui manquait.

_De : Commandant Elena Shepard_

_A : Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko_

_Kaidan,_

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté aussi vite mais je devais réfléchir, seule. Je ne pouvais pas rester, j'espère que tu comprends._

_J'aimerais qu'on se revoie pour discuter sans nous faire des reproches l'un l'autre. On a tous les deux mal agis et pour ma part je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas pu le faire lors de notre dernière rencontre. Pas comme tu l'as fais avec moi. Sache que ce que tu m'as dit m'a touché mais on aura l'occasion d'en reparler si tu viens à l'Etoile Noire demain soir, l'équipage et moi-même avons organisés une fête en l'honneur de la victoire sur les Récolteurs._

_J'espère que tu viendras, tu m'as manqué._

_Elena._

_P.s : habille toi en convenance._

Elle relut trois fois son message et l'envoya.

Elena brancha l'intercom de sorte qu'elle puisse parler à tout l'équipage :

- A tout l'équipage du Normandy, vous avez tous fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, le vaisseau est comme neuf même si il reste quelques travaux à effectuer. La bataille contre les Récolteurs à été dur, nous avons perdu des gens bien. Mais nous avons gagner alors demain soir on a tous rendez-vous à l'Etoile Noire pour fêter la victoire ensuite vous aurez le droit à une semaine de permission. Ah oui, j'oubliais, tenu de soirée exigé. Reposez-vous ce soir, demain sera une grosse journée. Merci à tous. Terminé.

Elena monta dans ses quartiers et se servit un verre. Elle s'assit dans son canapé. Elle était détendue. Soudain la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit, c'était Tali.

- Tali ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- J'ai juste envie de parler avec une amie, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, viens t'asseoir. Je t'aurais bien offert un verre mais bon.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ça doit quand même être assez embêtant, non ?

- Un petit peu mais on s'y habitue. Hum… Elena, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit-elle soudainement.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis contente pour toi, répondit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste, je le connais ?

- Oui, et même très bien, il est sur le vaisseau.

- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ?

- Garrus, dit-elle tout simplement.

Elena la regarda, surprise.

- Tu sais, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on se connaissait et l'amitié a commencé à se transformer en amour. Ça s'est fait tout simplement. Et toi ? Tu en es où ? Pas d'histoire d'amour ?

Elle se leva un peu gênée.

Elle regarda Tali en face et lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Kaidan depuis Horizon.

- Et je l'ai invité à la fête demain soir. Je devais me faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé en plan.

- Eh, ben dis donc. C'est une belle histoire. Mais réponds-moi franchement, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je sais que lui oui, il me l'a dit. Mais pour moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Au début, sur le premier Normandy, tout aller bien entre nous mais depuis ma résurrection c'est devenu beaucoup plus compliqué.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, l'aimes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens bien en sa présence, il me manque, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Peut-être que oui. J'ai peut-être besoin de passer plus de temps avec lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas. La mission doit passer avant tout.

- Je vois, tu es juste un peu perdu dans tes sentiments.

Elena lui sourit et revint s'asseoir à côté de la Quarienne.

Elles discutèrent ainsi toute la soirée de tout et de rien puis vint le moment où Tali s'en alla :

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, Tali.

- Moi de même, Elena. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps une discussion entre fille.

- Tu as raison, il faut qu'on remette ça plus souvent. Je suis contente que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu puisse avoir toute confiance et surtout si c'est Garrus.

- Ton Kaidan n'est pas mal non plus, répondit-elle d'une voix taquineuse.

Elles rirent ensemble et se prennèrent dans les bras :

- C'est bon d'avoir une amie sur qui on peut compter, souffla Tali.

Elena acquiesça.

- Bonne nuit, Tali.

Elena se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Les Moissonneurs avaient débarqués sur la Terre et ça avait été un véritable carnage. En sueur, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche. Elle y resta un bon moment, elle avait besoin de se détendre après un songe aussi réaliste.

Après s'être habillée, elle descendit sur la passerelle, il était tôt mais la vie sur le vaisseau avait déjà commencé il y avait plus d'une heure. Les travaux seront terminés en fin de journée, tout l'équipage s'était mis au boulot.

La journée était passée vite, Elena ne l'avait pas vue se déroulée. Le Normandy était comme neuf, les travaux étaient terminés. Maintenant, il était temps de se préparer pour les réjouissances de ce soir.

Elle choisit une robe bleue nuit qui mettait en valeur ses formes et ses yeux bleus gris. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés, désormais sa chevelure descendait au niveau des omoplates. Elle se maquilla légèrement, réajusta sa robe, se regarda dans le miroir et prit une inspiration : il était temps d'y aller.

L'Etoile Noire était déjà pleine lorsque Elena arriva. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un verre. Elle aperçu Tali et Garrus dans un coin et décida d'aller les rejoindre :

- Elena ! S'exclama Tali, comment ça va ?

- Très bien merci, la soirée se passe bien ?

- Oui, c'est super d'y avoir pensé.

- En fait c'est Joker qui m'en a glissé un mot.

- En tout cas, ça détend l'atmosphère. Beaucoup de membres d'équipage ont perdu des êtres proches et je pense que ça fait du bien à tout le monde de se changer les esprits, de penser à autre chose que les Moissonneurs, intervint Garrus.

Elena acquiesça.

- Je voulais vous dire que je suis heureuse pour tout les deux, sincèrement. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Tali, tandis que Garrus faisait un signe de tête.

Derrière celui-ci, Elena crut apercevoir de loin une silhouette familière.

- On se revoit plus tard, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Elle chercha la silhouette quelque instant puis la trouva enfin. Elle était dos à elle, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Bonsoir étranger.

Kaidan se retourna, son visage s'était fendu d'un sourire.

- Bonsoir étrangère.

- Viens, allons dans un coin plus tranquille.

Elle le dirigea vers une table libre. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

Kaidan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait devant lui une Elena non pas en uniforme militaire ou en armure mais dans une robe bleue nuit qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi féminine.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour être gentil, c'est la vérité. Je le pense sincèrement.

Elena lui sourit, elle sentait le rouge montait à ses joues.

« Un simple compliment et voilà que je met à rougir, tu parles d'un commandant ».

- Alors, dis moi, comment vas-tu ? Comment te sens-tu ? Et pas de phrase toute faite s'il te plaît.

La question de Kaidan l'a pris au dépourvu.

- Euh,…

- Tu n'y as pas franchement réfléchi pas vrai ?

- Non, c'est vrai, admit-elle

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pensé à toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je te connais Elena, tu te montres forte à l'extérieur tandis qu'à l'intérieur, des tas de questions doivent te ronger.

- Comment tu fais pour deviner ce que je pense ?

- Euh, eh bien disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer sur le premier Normandy, répondit Kaidan en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, signe d'embarra. J'ai appris à reconnaître les signes de tes sentiments, c'est comme ça que je devine ton état d'esprit.

Elena baissa la tête, quelque gênée.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en discuté maintenant, je …

- Je ne te le demande pas, l'interrompit-il, je veux juste que tu sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te confier à quelqu'un alors je te le fais savoir.

Elena lui sourit. C'était assez dérangeant de savoir que quelqu'un la connaissait à ce point.

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes en gardant toutes ces questions pour toi, continua Kaidan, j'ai l'intention de rester auprès de toi tant que tu voudras de moi.

Elle haussa un sourcil :

- Et l'alliance alors ?

- J'ai pris des congés.

- Kaidan, ne les gâche pas pour moi.

- Et pourquoi ? Après tout je les ai pris pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

- Et si j'en ai envie ? Insistât-il

- Bon d'accord mais tu devras faire tout ce que je dis, tu es sous mon commandement désormais.

Kaidan sourit, il retrouvait là le commandant Shepard. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Elena qui était encore assise :

- Je reviens, Tali et Garrus ne me le pardonneront pas si je ne vais pas les saluer.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il la contempla un instant puis s'en alla.

Dés qu'il fut hors de vue, Elena se leva à son tour puis se dirigea vers la sortie, en traversant la salle, elle salua quelques membres d'équipages mais mis fin rapidement aux conversations qui s'engageait. Dans un coin à part, elle vit Miranda et Jacob main dans la main en train de se parler. Ils s'étaient rabibochés et Elena était contente pour eux. Peut-être verrait-elle Jack et Grunt ensemble même si ça l'étonnerait sûrement. Qui sait ?

Ayant besoin d'être seule à nouveau, Elena se dirigea vers le Normandy. La fête battait son plein, il devait être vide, elle n'aurait pas de mal à aller dans ses quartiers sans rencontrer quelqu'un.

Comment arrivait-il à déchiffrer ses moindres gestes ? C'était assez agaçant et en même tant rassurant. Il la comprenait sans même avoir besoin qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

Kaidan n'avait rien dit sur leur dernière rencontre. Essayait-il de se montrer avenant ? Ils avaient juste parlé d'elle et non pas de leurs actes passés. Il l'avait laissé seule sachant qu'elle en aurait besoin, il était prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Elle attendait juste des explications.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa cabine, elle marcha à travers la pièce, enleva ses chaussures, les laissant dans un coin puis entreprit de se changer. La fermeture éclair de sa robe était coincée, elle essaya de l'enlever calmement mais n'avait pas la patience pour, elle s'énerva :

- Fermeture de merde !

Pendant dix minutes elle essaya de l'enlever, en vain.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement puis sourit lorsqu'elle reconnue Kaidan.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? Demanda Elena toujours avec le sourire.

Il haussa les épaules puis s'approcha d'elle.

- Je savais que tu serais ici.

- Rien ne t'échappe on dirait, répondit-elle tout en s'acharnant sur sa fermeture.

- Laisse-moi faire, tu n'es pas dans le bon angle et en plus tu l'as coincée dans le tissu.

- C'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Il l'a regarda d'un air qui disait « pas de discussions ».

Elena leva les bras en signe de reddition. Kaidan retira la robe de la fermeture puis tira d'un geste vif.

- Tu vois, rien ne me résiste.

- Oui, je vois ça, tu es irrésistible.

- C'est une avance ?

- Hum, peut-être, répondit-elle en l'attirant vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec fougue tandis que Kaidan l'emmenait vers le lit en enlevant le reste de la robe d'Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain matin, Elena se réveilla dans les bras de Kaidan comblée. Il était déjà réveillé et avait ses mains derrière sa nuque. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et se sourirent.

- Déjà réveillé ? Demanda Elena

- Juste depuis quelques minutes.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A l'avenir.

- Et ?

- Je ne le vois pas sans toi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ne sachant que répondre, Elena se blottit dans ses bras pendant que Kaidan resserrer son étreinte.

- Alors, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kaidan.

- J'ai offert à tout l'équipage une semaine de permission, donc on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut.

- Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner ?

- C'est un bon commencement et en plus je meurs de faim.

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers le pont 3 où se situer le mess. Celui-ci était vide, il faut dire qu'il était tôt et que tout le monde profitait de sa première journée de permission en faisant la grâce matinée.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant du programme de la journée. Kaidan voulait lui montrer la partie reconstruite de la Citadelle et son appartement dans les quartiers résidentielles.

Elena avait passé une semaine magnifique en compagnie de Kaidan. Ils avaient élu domicile chez lui, il y avait trop de monde sur le vaisseau et Elena ne voulait pas que sa relation soit mise au grand jour, pas pour le moment du moins. Si elle voulait que cette relation dure, Elena devait lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, de son passé et bien sûr de leur passé commun. Sa mort, sa résurrection et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Elle avait décidé de lui parler le deuxième jour de leur liberté.

Ils s'étaient installés sur une terrasse où la vue était plus belle que jamais.

- Kaidan, il faut qu'on parle.

- Houlà, ça m'a l'air sérieux dis-moi.

- Je veux juste te parler de nous, de moi.

- Je savais bien que tu te déciderais à le faire un jour ou l'autre. J'attendais que tu abordes le sujet.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu te rappelles notre discussion à l'Etoile Noire ?

Elena hocha la tête doucement.

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prête pour en parler et je t'ai dit que je serais là si tu avais besoin de parler.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Kaidan, c'est tellement généreux de ta part.

- C'est normal, il faut toujours pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un et je suis sûr q'un jour tu me renverra l'ascenseur.

- Tu sais, tu es la première personne qui s'occupe vraiment de moi. Tous les autres ont juste besoin de moi, mis à part quelques personnes comme Tali, Garrus ou même Liara. Mais personne ne m'a vraiment demandé comment j'allais, enfin pas depuis ma résurrection. Personne ne me connaît vraiment et personne n'a entendu ma vraie histoire. Tu seras le premier à l'entendre.

Tout en disant cela, Elena n'avait pu s'empêché de tripoter son verre. Kaidan lui avait pris les mains et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire. A demi apaisé, Elena avait continué :

- Je suis née le 04 Novembre 2154 sur Terre à New York, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père l'a suivi quelques semaines plus tard me laissant seule. On m'a mise dans un orphelinat dont la réputation n'était pas fameuse. La directrice, Madame Hopkins, était gentille, tous les enfants la respectaient mais son mari battait les enfants et violait les petites filles sans défense. La plupart des orphelins, dont moi, passaient leurs temps dehors, on ne voulait avoir à faire au mari. L'orphelinat ne nous donnait pas assez à manger, on était obligé de mendier ou, dans les périodes difficiles, de voler. Un jour, Hopkins, le mari, m'a prise à part dans une pièce, il disait qu'il voulait me parler mais je savais que c'était pour autre chose, je me suis débattu mais il était plus fort, je venais juste d'avoir dix ans. Quelques semaines plus tard, il a voulu recommencé mais je m'étais préparée à d'autre éventualité. Je m'étais procuré un couteau et lorsqu'il m'a tourné le dos, je lui ai planté dans l'aine. On m'a retrouvé une heure après, assise par terre, les mains en sang. J'étais dans un état second et je ne savais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. La directrice m'a prise sous son aile, elle aussi avait voulu se débarrasser de son mari mais elle en avait trop peur. Les autres enfants m'évitaient, j'étais seule, ils avaient peur de moi. Ça a été le premier homme que j'ai tué et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Elena s'était tu pour voir la réaction de Kaidan mais il l'avait écouté attentivement, multitudes de questions lui était venu en tête cependant il n'avait pas voulu l'interrompre. D'un signe de tête, il l'avait incité à poursuivre.

- Mon enfance fût difficile, surtout ces longues heures dans les rues froides de New York. J'ai commencé à fréquenter des gangs qui dealaient toutes sortes de choses, nourritures, armes, matériels informatiques. Lorsque l'on est orphelin, on est condamné à intégrer un gang pour toute notre vie ou à rejoindre l'armée. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie là, c'est pourquoi, à mes dix-huit ans, j'ai intégré l'Alliance. Ce fût les plus belles jeunes années de ma vie, j'avais des amis et j'étais heureuse. Puis j'ai rencontré David, un soldat comme moi, on faisait nos classes ensembles et on s'est rapproché. Même si il n'a jamais su ce qui m'étais arrivée, David m'a aidé à refaire confiance aux hommes après ce que m'avais fait Hopkins. On est sorti ensemble quelques temps plus tard, environ deux ans avant le Raid Skyllien. En réponse à ce Raid, l'Alliance a envoyé sa flotte éliminé une armée d'esclavagiste sur la lune de Torfan. J'avais 24 ans et j'étais chef d'escouade, David mon second. Tu as du entendre parler du massacre de Torfan. David et toute mon escouade sont morts, c'était un piège des Butariens et moi seule en ai réchappé. Après ça je fus promu commandant de frégate. Je me sentais coupable de sa mort, de leur mort mais même si le temps ferme peu à peu les blessures, je regrette toujours.

Elena se tut, son récit était terminé.

Durant tout son discours, Elena avait eu les yeux dans le vide, à des années de là où elle avait été assise. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'était sentie soulagée, vraiment soulagée. Le poids sur ses épaules n'était plus aussi lourd à porter.

- Alors ? Avait-elle demandé à Kaidan.

- Tu as vécu une enfance difficile alors maintenant je peux comprendre pourquoi tu te montres aussi forte dans des situations où presque tout le monde aurait flanché.

Puis il s'était levé, l'avait prise dans ses bras et Elena s'était mise à pleurer doucement, d'abord par soulagement puis pour David. Même si elle regrettait encore, aujourd'hui elle s'était pardonnée.

Les jours qui suivirent cette conversation avaient renforcés le lien entre Elena et Kaidan, ils étaient devenus plus fusionnels.

Le dernier jour de permission commençait, Kaidan était assis sur son lit regardant Elena s'habiller. Il l'a trouva plus rayonnante que jamais, cette semaine de vacances lui avait fait plus de bien qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Elena ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais m'excuser.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Je te parle de ma réaction sur Horizon et du message que je t'ai envoyé.

Elena vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit puis commença à parler :

- Kaidan, tu n'es pas le seul à devoir t'excuser, moi aussi j'ai mal réagi, j'aurais dû t'envoyer un message pour t'expliquer ma collaboration avec Cerberus et te dire que j'étais vivante.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre ton ordre lorsque le Normandy était en feu, j'aurais dû rester avec toi, tu n'aurais pas été morte et notre histoire n'aurait pas eu une coupure de deux ans.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais moi ces deux années m'ont paru que quelques semaines. Et puis rien ne dit que je ne serais pas morte, tu serais peut-être même mort avec moi et je ne suis pas sûre que Cerberus t'aurais retapé.

- Sache quand même que je suis content que Cerberus t'ait ressuscité, même si je ne les aime toujours pas.

- C'est Liara qui a donné mon corps à Cerberus, expliqua Elena.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Fit Kaidan étonné.

- Le Courtier de l'Ombre le voulait pour le donner aux Récolteurs, Liara m'a, en quelque sorte, sauvé en allant récupéré mon corps aux mains des Récolteurs.

- Même quand tu es morte ta vie est trépidante, plaisanta Kaidan en la prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai, ma vie à toujours était mouvementé, rigola-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, tout était pardonné.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota Kaidan.

Elena se détacha de lui puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Kaidan, tu as conscience que je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ?

Il hocha la tête avec appréhension.

- Je ne nie pas que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais je ne me sens pas prête, un jour peut-être mais là, … Je crois même que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même pas à David.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas mais crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu te braqué lorsque je te le disais ?

- Tu es trop observateur, le taquina-t-elle.

- Peut-être, admit-il avec un sourire, mais je suis prêt à attendre. Promis, je ne te le dirais plus tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit. Je ne tiens pas à te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Tu es un ange, fit-elle en le poussant à s'allonger sur le lit avec un sourire espiègle, c'est dommage je viens juste de m'habiller.

- C'est dommage, en effet, répondit Kaidan avec le même sourire qu'Elena.

La journée touchait à sa fin, Kaidan et Elena étaient sortis dîner dans un restaurant non loin du Présidium.

- Demain, il faudra retourner sur le Normandy et je n'en ai pas tellement envie. J'ai beau aimé mon travail plus que n'importe qui, j'ai pris goût aux vacances.

- C'est le cas de beaucoup de personne tu sais.

- C'est toi qui me pousse vers le vice, fit-elle en riant.

- Dis plus tôt que tu aimes passer du temps avec moi, plaisanta-il.

- C'est vrai que sans toi ces derniers jours auraient été interminables, admit Elena. D'ordinaire pendant mes jours de permissions, je travaille.

- D'ordinaire, les jours de permission sont fait pour se relaxer, profiter du fait qu'on ne travaille pas, répliqua Kaidan avec un sourire.

- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas normale.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire venant de toi.

- Comment ça venant de moi ?

Ils se chamaillèrent comme ça un moment puis vint le silence que Kaidan finit par briser.

- Alors, quelle sera la prochaine mission ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une mission, disons qu'on préparera la venue des Moissonneurs, il faut en apprendre plus sur eux et ça ne va pas être facile. Et puis il faut aussi régler le problème Cerberus.

Kaidan fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

- Je t'ai expliqué que j'avais détruit la base des Récolteurs ? Demanda Elena.

Il hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, l'Homme Trouble n'a pas été super content que je le fasse et il a dit que je le payerait un jour ou l'autre. Je ne prendrais pas ses menaces à la légère, je sais de quoi il est capable.

- Je vois mais tu ne peut pas t'attaquer à une organisation entière, s'exclama Kaidan.

- Bien sur que non, c'est lui qui viendra à moi.

- C'est quand même un peu risqué.

- Kaidan, je sais ce que je fais, tu t'inquiètes trop.

Il croisa les bras et déclara :

- Ça ne me plaît pas.

- Il faudra t'y faire, c'est moi le commandant, rigola Elena, aller viens arrête de faire la tête, on va faire un dernier tour avant de rejoindre le Normandy.

Ils payèrent l'addition puis allèrent se promener près de la « sculpture » du relais cosmodésique.

- L'histoire se répète encore une fois on dirait, dit soudainement Kaidan.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Elena qui ne comprenait pas.

- Eh bien, tu sauves la galaxie de Saren, des Récolteurs et maintenant des Moissonneurs.

- Saren et les Récolteurs ont quand même un lien avec les Moissonneurs. Disons que c'est juste la suite de l'histoire et qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée.

- C'est une autre façon de voir les choses, admit Kaidan.

- On rentre ? Demanda alors Elena. Ce sont nos dernières heures de repos, j'aimerais en profiter.

Kaidan lui prit la main et ils partirent en direction de son appartement.

Le lendemain matin, Kaidan et Elena se réveillèrent tôt, Elena devait préparer la réunion qu'elle avait programmé. De plus, ils devaient transporter leurs affaires de l'appartement de Kaidan au Normandy.

- Je m'installe où ? Demanda Kaidan avec ses bagages à la main.

- Bah avec moi, où veux-tu que je te mette ? Dans la soute avec Jack ? Répondit Elena en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas peur que l'équipage se pose des questions ?

Elle haussa les épaules une seconde fois puis répondit :

- De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà tous au courant. Les rumeurs vont vite ici tu sais. Au fait, tu as pris des congés, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Durée indéterminée, répondit-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas démissionné tout simplement ?

- Parce que je continue à être payé, rigola t-il.

- Tu sais, en venant avec moi un salaire te sera versé.

- Non, je plaisantais. En réalité, l'Alliance est, pour moi, comme une famille. Je n'ai pas voulu m'en séparer, enfin façon de parler.

- C'était pareil pour moi, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Tu pourrais te faire réintégrer.

- Je sais, j'y ai déjà songé mais ça compliquerait trop les choses pour la suite. Et puis maintenant je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et quand je veux, ce n'est pas plus mal, admit-elle avec un sourire.

Toute l'équipe était déjà dans la salle de briefing lorsque Elena et Kaidan arrivèrent. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle tandis que Kaidan trouvait une chaise libre.

- Bien, je pense que vous connaissez tous le lieutenant Alenko, commença Elena.

Tous acquiescèrent. Elena continua.

- Il nous rejoint pour continuer à essayer d'éradiquer la menace Moissonneurs, expliqua t-elle.

Kaidan prit alors la parole :

- C'est un grand honneur de travailler à vos côtés. Je pense que vous connaissez tous ma réaction sur Horizon et j'aimerais m'excuser devant vous tous auprès du commandant et vous dire que je regrette, sincèrement.

Tout le monde approuva les paroles de Kaidan.

- On a vaincu les Récolteurs, ce dont pourquoi je vous ai engagé est donc terminé, reprit Elena, vous êtes libre de choisir entre continuer avec moi pour combattre les Moissonneurs ou partir. Je ne vous retiens pas. Sachez seulement que sans vous, je ne sais pas si on aurait eu la moindre chance face aux Récolteurs. Ça a été un véritable plaisir de travailler avec vous. Pour ceux qui veulent s'en aller…

Aucun membre de l'équipe ne bougea, Elena les regarda tour à tour.

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes ?

Miranda prit alors la parole :

- Commandant, aucun de nous n'a envie de partir, avant votre arrivé on s'est tous mis d'accord. Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera avec vous, quoi que vous décidiez.

- Vous êtes de véritables amis, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci à tous. Ça me touche beaucoup, merci.

- On est une équipe, commandant. On combattra les Moissonneurs avec vous, répondit Miranda.

- Bon, eh bien puisque tout le monde reste on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

La réunion dura toute la matinée et lorsqu'elle s'acheva, toute l'équipe était plus déterminée que jamais.

L'équipe s'était mise d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin du docteur T'Soni. Liara était devenue le courtier de l'ombre et pouvait obtenir de précieux renseignements sur les Moissonneurs et éventuellement sur l'Homme Trouble. Elena devait donc encore essayait de convaincre Liara de venir avec elle.

Elena ordonna à Joker de mettre le cap sur le vaisseau du courtier de l'ombre ou plutôt sur celui de Liara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lorsque Elena arriva, elle trouva Liara assise à son bureau en train de travailler. Elle se retourna et vit Elena l'observer.

- Tu ne t'arrête jamais, pas vrai ? Lui demanda Elena.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Liara avec un sourire, lorsque je vais dormir.

Elena rigola, elle ne changera jamais.

- En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

- Non, en effet. Je vais me répéter mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi sur le Normandy. On a besoin de toi.

- Je vais peut-être te surprendre mais j'espérais que tu me le redemandes encore une fois. Bien que j'aime la solitude et mon travail, j'apprécie la compagnie surtout avec des personnes que j'aime. Et puis je serai plus utile avec vous qu'ici. De toute façon il y a toujours Féron pour veiller au grain.

- Wahoo ! Je ne pensais que ce serait aussi facile, plaisanta Elena.

- Eh bien profites-en ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça.

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

- Ça fait tellement plaisir de te retrouver, ça sera comme autrefois. Je te rejoins sur le Normandy, il faut que je prépare mes affaires et que je donne des consignes à Féron.

- D'accord, dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

Liara hocha la tête puis partie en direction de ses quartiers tandis qu'Elena remontait sur le vaisseau.

La semaine passa vite, elle avait été consacrée à la recherche d'information sur Cerberus. Si Elena avait décidé qu'ils viendraient à eux, elle n'omit pas le fait qu'il fallait connaître son ennemi. Miranda avait été d'une grande aide, ancienne employée hautement placée, elle avait en sa possession des informations non négligeables. Liara, tant qu'à elle, avait obtenu, grâce à son réseau, plus de renseignements sur Cerberus qu'Elena n'avait espéré.

Liara lui avait donné un contact qui selon elle avait des informations importantes à propos de l'Homme Trouble. Ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous dans une heure dans les bas fonds d'Oméga. Liara avait prévenu Elena, le contact était un humain pas très honnête mais qu'avec un peu d'intimidation, il parlerait.

Pour cette entrevu, Elena avait choisi Kaidan et Miranda. Le premier parce qu'il avait insisté et la seconde parce que ça concernait l'Homme Trouble.

- Bon, vous savez ce que nous avons à faire. Kaidan, puisque tu as voulu venir, tu vas t'occuper de lui, si ça prend trop de temps, j'interviendrait. Miranda et moi on reste en retrait.

Kaidan et Miranda hochèrent la tête puis l'équipe partie vers les bas fonds d'Oméga.

Le contact était là, debout, leur tournant le dos, en train de lire un datapad. L'équipe s'approcha. L'homme se retourna.

- Bien le bonjour à vous, Jim Peterson, se présenta t-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elena laissa Kaidan, comme prévu, prendre les devants. Il l'attrapa puis lui passa un bras sous la gorge.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? S'exclama Peterson.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui nous amène, lui expliqua Kaidan, alors ne fait pas le malin.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur ses tempes. Il regarda autour de lui puis aperçu Elena et Miranda, elles avaient l'air beaucoup plus sympa que le gars qui venait de l'empoigner.

- Je préférerais que ce soit ces dames qui s'occupe de moi, si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sûr, se précipita t-il de rajouter.

- Si je serais toi, je ne prendrais pas cette option, l'avertit Kaidan, vois-tu, ces dames comme tu dis, t'auraient déjà jeté par terre et tu serais en train de cracher tes boyaux, lui expliqua Kaidan en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Elena.

Elle était à un mètre d'eux avec, à ses côtés, Miranda. Ses bras étaient croisés, une façon de montrer son impatience. Ses yeux étaient sombres, ça prenait trop de temps. Elle fit mine d'avancer vers Peterson. En la voyant faire, il se débattu, il n'avait plus envie que ces dames s'occupe de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, Kaidan le tenait.

- Maintenant dis-moi ce que je veux savoir ou sinon c'est à la dame que tu auras à faire, le menaça t-il.

- Très bien. Ok. Mais ne pourrait-on pas discuter dans des conditions plus agréables ? J'ai la gorge obstruée.

- Tel que tu es là, est la condition la plus agréable qui soit, alors arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps et dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir, le prévint Kaidan.

Elena s'impatientait, elle n'aimait pas ce type et en plus il essayait de gagner du temps. Il avait sûrement un plan pour s'échapper. Elle interpella Kaidan.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle s'approchait.

- Laisse-moi faire, tu veux bien ?

Kaidan hocha la tête et laissa sa place à Elena. Peterson essaya de s'échapper mais elle le retint et le plaqua au sol. Elle mit un bras sous sa gorge tandis que l'autre, arme à la main, était pointé au niveau de son entrejambe.

- Magne-toi ou je te coupe tes bijoux de famille et je les revends à un Krogan pour qu'il en fasse un collier. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, le menaça Elena avec un sourire railleur.

- Ok, ok, mais enlevez ce flingue de là.

Elle resserra sa prise.

- Bon, d'accord. Votre colis se trouve au niveau inférieur mais vous devez y aller seule, sinon…

- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, fit Elena les dents serrées.

- Eh bien ça a changé, et inutile de me le faire payer, je n'y suis pour rien, fit-il apeurer.

- On verra bien. Kaidan, Miranda restez avec lui, je vais chercher le colis. Si ça se passe mal, tuer-le et venait me rejoindre. Je vous recontacte.

Miranda prit la place d'Elena. Et celle-ci partit en direction du niveau inférieur. Kaidan la retint.

- Attends, c'est trop dangereux, n'y vas pas seule.

- Si je prends l'un de vous avec moi, la mission est foutue. Tu restes avec Miranda.

Même si ils s'aimaient, elle était le commandant, ça voulait dire pas de discussion.

- Très bien mais fait attention à toi.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire, celui qu'il adorait tant. Il eu une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser mais se retint. Ils étaient en mission.

Lorsque Elena arriva au niveau inférieur, elle vit qu'il était désert. Arme en main, Elena s'approcha doucement vers le centre de la pièce. Elle entendit un bruit sur sa droite et grâce à son expérience, elle comprit que c'était en réalité un piège. Elle se mit aussitôt à couvert. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, ils étaient environ une dizaine si elle comptait les deux qui ne s'étaient pas dévoilé. Mais elle ne devait pas négliger le fait que des renforts pouvaient arriver. Elle en tua trois avant de contacter Kaidan et Miranda.

- Ici Shepard, j'aurais besoin d'aide, je suis sous le feu ennemi. Laissez notre ami en vie mais blessez-le de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

- Très bien, on arrive, tenez le coup, lui répondit Miranda.

Kaidan fit son entrée avec une puissante frappe biotique qui tua son adversaire sur le champ. Suivi de Miranda, il arriva près d'Elena.

- Tout va bien ?

- Pas vraiment, la mission est un fiasco et en plus je crois que des renforts arrivent.

Un homme baraqué entra dans la pièce, il avait dans les mains un datapad. Elena devina que c'était son colis. Elle le prit pour cible. Il était bien protégé et son armure était renforcée, en plus de ça ses pouvoirs biotiques n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

- Je la veux vivante ! Cria t-il à ses soldats. Tuez les deux autres, le bosse n'en veut pas.

Elena croisa le regard de Kaidan, elle y lut une profonde inquiétude. L'Homme Trouble voulait la capturer mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle prit son sniper et visa la tête du chef. Il fallait tuer le dirigeant de l'opération pour que les autres abdiquent. La balle percuta de plein fouet l'homme, tout ce qu'il restait de la balle était un trou fumant entre ses deux yeux.

Comme l'avait prévu Elena, les soldats se replièrent. Elle alla chercher le datapad qui était tombé des mains du géant. En le lisant, elle apprit que l'Homme Trouble ne l'avait pas encore lu, le chef aurait dû le lui remettre en main propre mais malheureusement pour lui il était mort. Elena comprit qu'elle avait donc une longueur d'avance sur l'Homme Trouble. Elle sourit à cette idée, il ne payerait rien pour attendre. Elle rejoignit Kaidan et Miranda qui étaient en train de vérifier que les hommes à terre étaient bien tous mort.

- Aller, venez. Allons rejoindre notre ami, il doit nous attendre.

Et, en effet, Peterson était par terre en train de tenir sa jambe en sang. Elena regarda Miranda avec interrogation. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Je lui ai juste tiré une balle dans la jambe et prit son Omnitech. Il n'a rien de grave.

- Vous avait bien fait, dit Elena en hochant la tête.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit.

- Tu m'as menti, lui dit simplement Elena. Et je n'aime pas du tout quand on me ment.

- Vous…Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer, ce…Ce serait un crime, se défendit-il effrayer.

- Peut-être, admit-elle. Mais qui se plaindrait de ta mort ? Pas moi en tous cas. A cause de toi, j'ai failli mourir et ma mission est un fiasco, même si j'ai réussi à récupérer l'information. Je n'ai peut-être pas était assez convaincante en te parlant de tes bijoux de famille. Mais bon, le passé est le passé.

- Alors ne me tuer pas, tenta t-il.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

- Eh bien parce que,…Parce que ma femme et mon fils m'attendent chez moi.

- Arrête ton char, je sais qui tu es, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

Elena se leva, dégaina son arme et la braqua sur lui. Une main se posa sur son bras. Kaidan la fixait. Elle pointa ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ne fait pas ça, il ne mérite pas qu'on le tue.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Kaidan.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Kaidan, Elena céda. Elle baissa son arme et tourna les talons, furieuse.

- Merci, fit Peterson à Kaidan.

- Ne me remerciez pas, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous.

Miranda lui rendit son Omnitech et s'en alla rejoindre Elena en compagnie de Kaidan.

- Elle est en colère n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui, lui répondit Miranda. Mais c'est la première fois que je la vois détourné les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous mais en tous cas je suis sûre que ce n'est pas qu'une amitié.

- On va dire que c'est assez compliqué. Elle ne sait pas où elle en est, elle est un peu perdu. Mais j'ai réussi à percer le mur qu'elle s'était fabriquée. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas de mal à la calmer, mais j'y arriverais, dit-il en souriant, enfin, je crois.

- C'est une femme d'exception, vous avez de la chance.

- Merci, mais vous aussi vous avez de la chance, non ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous et le lieutenant Taylor…

Miranda sursauta.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

- C'est Elena qui me la dit, rien n'échappe au commandant, rigola t-il. Non, en fait elle vous a vus à la fête main dans la main à l'Etoile Noire.

- Ah,…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dévoile pas les secrets des autres, fit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Aller, venez, dépêchons-nous sinon elle va nous semer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès d'Elena, pas un mot ne fut prononcé et ils continuaient d'avancer à grand pas dans un silence pesant.

Elena et Kaidan étaient dans leur cabine. Pas un mot n'avait été dit de la soirée. Elena était enfermée dans son silence tandis que Kaidan n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Mais il le fallait bien si il voulait désamorcer le conflit.

Elle lisait un datapad à son bureau, Kaidan s'approcha d'elle et se mit debout derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas. Ça allait être compliqué…

- Elena ?

Pas de réponse ? Très bien ce sera donc un monologue.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler, je ne comprends pas. Cet homme était blessé, tu n'avais aucune raison de le tuer.

Toujours pas de réaction.

- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle, fit-il agacé. J'ai agi pour ton bien, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Elena, elle éclata.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal ? Tu as empêché ton commandant de tuer quelqu'un dont il avait jugeait qu'il méritait la mort, tu as désobéis ! Lorsque l'on est en mission, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire tout ce que tu veux.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi !

- Eh bien, à l'avenir abstiens toi.

- Tu me traite comme un membre de ton équipage sans importance, l'accusa t-il.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es, un membre de l'équipage.

- C'est tout ce que je représente à tes yeux ?

Elena ne répondit pas.

- Très bien, à l'avenir ne compte sur moi que pour les missions. Une dernière chose, j'ai agi uniquement pour ton bien, quoi que tu penses.

- Non, attend,…

- C'est fini, Elena. Si tu me cherche, je serais au mess, la coupa t-il d'un ton dur.

Puis il partit brusquement.

Kaidan ne savait plus quoi pensait. Avec un peu de chance, ce qu'il lui avait dit la ferait réagir. Les paroles d'Elena résonnaient dans sa tête. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? D'accord, il avait désobéis mais n'était-ce pas nécessaire ? Si elle l'avait tué, elle l'aurait regretté. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Ses paroles n'étaient en réalité que des paroles en l'air, jamais il ne la quitterait pour ça car au fond de lui, Kaidan savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Sa tentative de le retenir en était la preuve.

Après le départ de Kaidan, Elena n'avait pas su comment réagir, s'énerver ou pleurer ? Elle l'avait déçu, elle le savait mais de là à la quitter. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était dans un état de choc. Elle était restée immobile pendant presque une heure, la tête vide. Elena n'avait pas cru que Kaidan pouvait réagir d'une telle façon surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, son orgueil avait pris le dessus. Elle se mit à l'attendre, elle voulait s'excuser, rectifier le tir. Il était obligé de revenir, il ne pouvait pas dormir autre part.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle l'attendait, elle se mit à douter, peut-être passerait-il une nuit blanche au mess. Elle s'en fichait, elle passerait la nuit à l'attendre s'il le fallait, quitte à ne pas dormir. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir dans ces conditions.

Une autre heure passa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Kaidan les traits tirés. La nuit battait son plein.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ? Lui demanda t-il tendu.

- Non, je t'attendais.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas la peine. Ce soir je suis trop fatigué mais demain je m'en irai prendre une autre cabine.

- Kaidan, tu veux vraiment que ça se passe comme ça entre nous ?

- Je ne sais pas à toi de voir, c'est toi qui m'y a obligé, répondit-il laconique.

- Kaidan, je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Tu avait raison, le tuer n'était pas une solution et tu as bien fait d'agir comme tu l'as fait. Je l'aurais regretté. Je t'en pris, cette situation…Je la déteste. Kaidan, encore une fois, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Durant cette litanie, Kaidan l'avait regardé intensément, de façon à ce qu'il voit si elle pensait vraiment tout ce qu'elle disait.

- Kaidan, je…Je t'…Je suis désolé.

Elena n'avait pas pu continuait sa phrase. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait mais les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Désormais, elle pleurait.

Kaidan s'était aperçu qu'elle avait failli le dire, il savait que c'était compliqué pour elle mais il était tout de même heureux qu'elle essaye de le faire. Il ne supportait pas le fait de la voir pleurer. Comment une femme aussi forte à l'extérieur pouvait être aussi sensible à l'intérieur ? Il l'a prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort et Elena enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kaidan.

- Jamais je n'aurais du remettre tes sentiments en question, lui dit-elle en le regardant toujours avec ses yeux mouillés.

- Elena, écoute-moi, lui répondit-il en la regardant à son tour, je resterais ici tant que tu voudras de moi. Si je venais à le faire, ça ne sera pas parce que je l'aurais décidé mais parce que tu me l'auras demandé ou par des faits extérieurs mais jamais de mon propre fait.

- Alors tu ne t'en vas pas ?

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Tant mieux, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

Elle mit sa main derrière la nuque de Kaidan puis l'attira vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Ce fut un baiser humide au goût de sel. Elena se reblottit contre Kaidan, en l'espace d'une journée, ce contact lui avait manqué. Kaidan lui embrassa les cheveux, son odeur lui envahit les narines. A lui aussi son contact lui avait manqué.

- Viens, lui dit-il en essuyant les larmes d'Elena qui n'avaient pas encore séchées. Il est tard, allons nous coucher.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

Blottit l'un contre l'autre, Kaidan lui embrassa les cheveux de nouveau.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t-il.

Mais Elena s'était déjà endormie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Alors qu'Elena lisait le datapad qu'elle avait récupéré de sa dernière mission, dont elle était loin d'être fière, elle découvrit pourquoi l'Homme Trouble la voulait vivante. Elle était la seule personne qui avait eu un lien direct avec les Prothéens et qui avait compris ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Elle ignorait pourquoi Cerberus voulait ces renseignements mais elle savait de tout son être qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas. Elle avait aussi appris l'emplacement d'une station de Cerberus où se situaient de nombreuses informations concernant les Moissonneurs et l'organisation elle-même. Elle avait eu de la veine en récupérant ce datapad.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'entrer dans la station, Kaidan entra dans la cabine.

- Encore en train de travailler ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as mangé ce midi ?

- Euh, oui, non, je ne sais pas.

- Faudrait savoir. Tu as mangé oui ou non ? Demanda t-il avec suspicion.

- Non, avoua t-elle

- Ah, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Fit-il en l'emmenant vers le mess.

- Je serais encore en train de travailler et je serais plus tranquille, lui répondit Elena avec un sourire.

- Tu mourrais de faim oui ! Aller, arrête ta comédie, je pari que tu as faim.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Il est quelle heure ?

- Presque deux heures de l'après-midi.

- Tu as mangé toi ?

- Non plus, je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas manger toute seule.

- Oui merci. Tu faisais quoi avant de venir me chercher ?

- Je discutais avec Liara.

Ils s'asseyèrent autour d'une table tandis que Rupert leur apporter le repas. Elena le remercia.

- Et tu as discuté de quoi avec Liara ? Fit-elle curieuse.

- Un peu de tout, surtout de toi en fait.

Kaidan souriait.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demanda t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Liara n'est pas insensible à ton charme.

Elena faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

- Tu divagues, répliqua t-elle, on n'est qu'amies.

- Pas pour elle en tous cas, réfuta Kaidan toujours avec le sourire.

- Tu te moques de moi, conclut Elena.

- Pas du tout, je suis tout à fait sérieux.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça alors ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu le savais mais à priori tu étais trop plongée dans ton travail pour t'en apercevoir. C'est tellement flagrant que je me demande si tu n'es pas aveugle.

Elena croisa les bras et le regarda avec défi.

- Elle sait pour nous ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il méfiant.

Son sourire s'était effacé, il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête et ce n'était sûrement pas bon pour lui.

- Donc elle croît que je suis libre ?

- Euh, ben,…oui certainement, fit Kaidan qui ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Il va donc y avoir de la concurrence.

C'était donc ça ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais…Elle était avec lui non ?

- Comment ça de la concurrence ?

Elena se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres laissant Kaidan réfléchir seul à ce sourire ambigu.

Elle voulait juste le faire marcher et ça fonctionnait bien. Après tout il l'avait embêté sur le fait qu'elle travaillait trop, elle avait eu sa revanche.

Pour avoir le cœur net sur ce qu'avançait Kaidan, Elena alla voir Liara. Elle trouvait bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas vu que Liara avait des sentiments pour elle.

Lorsque Elena entra dans la cabine Liara, celle-ci se retourna vivement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Elena ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non, j'étais en train de faire une pause.

- Je voulais voir si tu t'étais bien intégrée à l'équipage.

- Oui, merci. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me chercher, je me sens mieux ici que là-bas.

- Je croyais que tu aimais la solitude ?

- Oui mais, comme toi, de la compagnie de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.

Elles se sourirent. Elles se comprenaient.

- Comment va Féron ? Demanda Elena.

- Il va beaucoup mieux et il gère le vaisseau d'une main de maître.

- Il ne te manque pas ?

- Si mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble, nous ne sommes qu'amis.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous…Fit innocemment Elena.

Liara éclata de rire.

- Tu as cru que…Non. Et puis j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

- Ah Bon ? Fit mine de s'étonner Elena. Qui est- ce ?

Elena devait mettre les choses au clair et ce n'est quand faisant dire à Liara ses sentiments pour elle qu'elle y arriverait.

- C'est un peu délicat…Je pensais que tu avais remarqué…

- Aahh ! Fit semblant de réaliser Elena. Alors, ce…C'est moi ?

- Oui, dit Liara en détournant le regard.

- Ecoute, Liara, je suis très flattée mais je ne ressens pas la même chose. A vrai dire je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. Je croyais que tu l'avais deviné.

- Non, je ne le savais pas, répondit Liara désillusionnée. Qui est- ce ?

- Kaidan.

- Oh le mufle ! Il aurait pu me le dire, eh bah non, il préférait m'écouter divaguer sur toi.

- Liara ne t'énerve pas, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu et il a pensé que c'était mieux que ce soit moi qui te le dise.

- Oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ce que tu peut ressentir. Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, je te l'aurais fait savoir plus rapidement afin d'éviter que tu te fasse des illusions.

- De toute façon c'est trop tard.

Elle s'était assise sur une chaise et avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle resterait forte tant qu'Elena était encore là.

- Liara, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?

- Non, désolé, Kaidan est tout pour moi, sans lui je serais perdu. Sans lui, ma vie serait un désert et sans lui, je continuerais à faire des nuits blanches, termina t-elle avec un sourire. C'est en quelque sorte ma bouée de sauvetage, celle qui m'empêche de couler.

- Je vois, dit simplement Liara.

- Mais ne perds pas espoir, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras celui qui te conviendra. Pour l'instant, essaye simplement de penser à autre chose, fais-moi confiance tu verras. Sache toutefois que ça ne changera rien entre nous, tu resteras mon amie quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci.

Elena la serra dans ses bras quelques instants puis s'en alla rejoindre Kaidan dans ses quartiers.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, une unique larme coula sur la joue de Liara, elle devait être forte et se ressaisir.

Elena arriva à sa cabine. Kaidan était sur le lit en train de lire un datapad.

- Tu avais raison, fit Elena.

- A quel sujet ?

- Je suis vraiment aveugle, répondit Elena en allant le rejoindre sur le lit.

Kaidan rigola.

- Tu es allée voir Liara.

Elena hocha la tête.

- Elle m'a avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Ça fait quand même un choc quand tu ne t'y attends pas.

- Tu lui as répondu quoi ? Demanda Kaidan curieux.

- Que j'étais désolé et que je ne ressentais pas la même chose. Et bien sur que j'étais avec toi.

- Elle l'a pris comment ?

- Elle n'a pas pleuré mais elle n'était pas loin et, ah oui, elle t'a traité de mufle.

- Bah pourquoi ? Fit-il étonné.

- Tu l'as laissé divaguer sur moi alors que tu savais que j'étais déjà prise et par toi en plus.

- Je vois.

- Mais j'ai rattrapé le coup en disant que ce serait mieux que ce soit moi qu'il le lui dise.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Ça m'a fait quand même mal de la voir ainsi, c'est mon amie, tu comprends ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va vite passer à autre chose. Elle est forte pour ça.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Alors il n'y a pas de concurrence ?

- Mais non, je te faisais marcher et en plus ça a bien fonctionnait.

- Hum, alors tu te payais ma tête.

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à m'embêter sur le fait que je travaille trop.

- C'est vrai ce que je dis. Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas eu un moment à nous ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, deux jours je dirais.

- Exactement.

- Alors il est temps d'y remédier, fit Elena avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle l'embrasa tendrement tandis que Kaidan la renversait sur le lit.

Elena avait donné rendez-vous à toute l'équipe dans la salle de briefing. La prochaine mission était importante.

- La dernière mission effectuée n'a pas été une grande réussite, commença t-elle, mais on a quand même réussi à avoir les informations que l'on attendait. On sait où se trouve l'Homme Trouble, on a une longueur d'avance sur lui, il ne nous attend pas. Ce sera une mission d'infiltration. Thane et Liara viendront avec moi. Seul des Humains peuvent essayer de se faire passer pour des membres de Cerberus donc Mordin, Grunt, Samara, Garrus, Tali et Légion resterons ici assurer nos arrières. Les autres tenteront de s'infiltrer à la station. Si la mission est compromise, rentrez immédiatement au vaisseau. C'est un ordre, dit-elle en regardant tout le monde, si je vous dis de partir, faîtes-le. Il faut essayer de glaner le plus d'informations possibles. Si vous apprenez que l'Homme Trouble est sur la station, prévenez-moi tout de suite, je m'en occupe. Des questions ?

- Si je comprends bien, commandant, si l'un de nous se fait capturer ou est bloqué par exemple, on le laisse là-bas ? Demanda Jacob.

- Oui, répondit Elena, on ne peut pas se permettre de compromettre la mission. On reviendra le chercher si cela est possible.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Garrus. Comment ferez-vous pour ne pas faire repérer le Normandy ? Il suffira de regarder à travers un hublot pour se faire repérer.

- Le Normandy est équipé d'un système furtif très perfectionné, expliqua Miranda. De plus, les stations de Cerberus n'ont pas de hublot, c'est considéré comme trop fragile.

- On fera un tour de repérage grâce à IDA avant de s'apponter, rajouta Elena. Pas d'autres questions ?

L'équipe fit non de la tête.

- Alors rendez-vous dans deux heures dans la soute. Joker cap sur la station Cerberus, lui dit-elle via l'intercom.

- Compris comandant.

Toute l'équipe sortit de la salle sauf Kaidan.

- C'est une mission dangereuse, commenta t-il.

- Oui, et… ?

- Si tu te fais capturer, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te laisser.

- Kaidan, tu doit me promettre que tu ne feras rien de compromettant pour la mission. Si je te dis pars, tu pars.

- Elena,…

- Promets-le moi Kaidan. Ce n'est pas que pour la mission que je le fait. Si je me fais capturer, ils ne me tueront pas, l'Homme Trouble me veut vivante, c'est moins sûr pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures parce que tu auras désobéis aux ordres, ni que tu meurs tout court d'ailleurs. Promets-le moi.

- Ok, je te le promets, mais je te jure que je viendrais te chercher, même si ça doit durer toute une vie.

Ses lèvres fondirent sur celles d'Elena. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de la perdre une seconde fois.

- Si tu veux, on a deux heures devant nous, lui proposa Elena.

Kaidan lui fit son sourire le plus séduisant puis la prit par la main et l'emmena vers leurs quartiers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe était réunie dans la soute.

- Bien, fit Elena, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Liara, Thane, avec moi. On va passer par un chemin plus discret. Miranda, Jacob, Kaidan et Jack vous faîtes comme si vous appartenez à Cerberus et vous chercher la moindre informations qui pourraient nous être utile. On reste en contact radio.

Un dernier regard pour Kaidan et Elena s'en alla vers les conduits d'aérations.

Kaidan la regarda partir avec anxiété. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Miranda, Jacob, Jack et Kaidan s'étaient séparés pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils sillonnaient la base en quête d'informations tout en se maintenant au courant des agissements du commandant.

Elena, Thane et Liara, quant à eux, parcouraient les conduits d'aérations. Avec deux aliens à ses côtés, Elena aurait vite été repérée. Ils arrivèrent à trois embouchures, Elena décida qu'il valait mieux se séparer.

- Liara, tu vas à droite, Thane à gauche et moi je continue tout droit. Contactez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose.

Ils hochèrent la tête puis partirent vers leur direction imposée. Elena poursuivi son chemin, elle ne su combien de fois elle avait tourné à droite, à gauche, à droite mais elle arriva au-dessus d'une pièce vide remplie d'ordinateur. Elle décida d'y descendre. Elle verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur de façon à ce que personne d'extérieur ne puisse y rentrer. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur principal, elle y repéra le plan de la station et conclut que la pièce où elle se trouvait était au milieu de la base. Elle contacta ses coéquipiers.

- J'ai trouvé un plan de la station, je vous l'envoie sur votre Omnitech. Je me trouve au centre de cette station et j'ai trouvé un ordinateur non sécurisé. Continuez les recherches.

- C'est trop facile, commandant, intervint Miranda, c'est un miracle si on ne nous a pas encore repéré.

- Dîtes-vous juste que vous faîtes votre travaille à la perfection, tenta t-elle de la rassurer.

- Peut-être mais c'est trop bizarre.

Kaidan avait suivi l'échange entre les deux femmes, lui aussi trouvait ça trop facile, comme une sorte de piège. Heureusement, il était situé non loin de là où se trouvait Elena, il pourrait toujours intervenir en cas de problème.

Elena était toujours en train de fouiller l'ordinateur lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. On était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte !

- Est-ce que l'un de vous essaye d'ouvrir une porte ? Demanda Elena à toute l'équipe à travers son Omnitech.

La réponse fut négative pour tout le monde. Elle se mit à l'abri se disant que c'était juste un employé. Au pire, si il restait trop longtemps, elle pourrait l'assommer.

Kaidan redoutait le pire, il était proche d'Elena mais pas assez, il entreprit alors de courir pour la rejoindre. Dans deux minutes tout au plus, il serait avec elle.

Malheureusement pour Elena ce n'était pas qu'un simple employé, c'était une escouade d'environ cinq gars armés ! Et ils la tenaient en embuscade. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle n'avait jamais eu une longueur d'avance sur l'Homme Trouble, il lui avait juste fait croire. C'était en réalité un guet-apens et elle y avait cru. Elle se maudit, ça voulait dire que les autres étaient en danger et elle ne pouvait pas les prévenir. Les gardes la tenaient en joue sans vouloir faire feu. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsque l'Homme Trouble fit son entrer.

- Shepard, rendez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier.

- Qui vous dit que je veux négocier ?

- Ne faîtes pas la maligne avec moi, ça ne marchera pas.

- Très bien, que me voulez-vous ? Demanda t-elle en se montrant.

- Lâchez vos armes, ordonna t-il.

Elena s'exécuta non sans réticences.

- Maintenant vous allez me suivre, si vous montrez la moindre résistance, je vous abats, c'est clair ?

- Je croyais que vous me vouliez vivante, répliqua Elena

- N'essayez pas de gagner du temps, la station va s'autodétruire dans à peine dix minutes, je ne voudrais pas m'éterniser.

Elle le regarda avec haine, il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de prévenir les autres et ce ne sera pas facile avec les renforts qui venaient de les rejoindre. L'Homme Trouble l'emmenait vers les navettes, ce que Kaidan avait redouté s'était produit, elle s'était fait capturée et avec facilité en plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être naïve !

Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle regardait autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un échappatoire lorsqu'elle aperçut Kaidan dans le couloir adjacent, leurs regards se croisèrent, elle y lut de la peur dans celui de Kaidan.

- Kaidan, vas t-en, lui cria t-elle, la station va exploser d'une minute à l'aut…

Un coup lui fut porté à la figure la faisant taire.

- Kaidan, continua t-elle en le voyant hésiter, tu m'as promis !

Un second coup, cette fois si dans l'abdomen, la fit définitivement taire. Un dernier regard porté à Kaidan le fit partir.

- Comme c'est émouvant, observa l'Homme Trouble. Tuez-le, ordonna t-il ensuite à ses hommes.

Un groupe se détacha d'eux pour poursuivre Kaidan.

Celui-ci courait, il avait prévenu les autres que la station allait exploser et maintenant il essayer de semer ses poursuivants tout en rejoignant le Normandy. Mais très vite, ils lâchèrent l'affaire, eux non plus ne voulaient pas mourir ici.

Kaidan arriva au vaisseau, il couru jusqu'au cockpit.

- Joker, rattrapez-les !

- On ne peut pas, désolé.

Kaidan l'attrapa par le col.

- Comment ça on ne peut pas ? S'énerva t-il.

- Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Ils sont déjà partis. Et on devrait faire de même si on ne veut pas exploser avec la station.

- Oui, excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, fit-il désemparé.

Miranda arriva alors. Puisque Elena s'était fait capturer, elle avait repris le commandement.

- Lieutenant, venez avec moi s'il vous plaît.

Kaidan obtempéra. Il la suivit jusque dans la salle de briefing.

- Ecoutez, commença t-elle, je connais l'Homme Trouble. Si il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve, il y a très peu de chance que l'on retrouve le commandant mais je ne l'abonnerais pas à son sort. Je vous promet qu'on la retrouvera quitte à laisser les Moissonneurs de côté quelques temps. Pour l'instant, on a tous besoin de repos et de réfléchir.

- Merci Miranda, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me reposer ou même rester seul sachant qu'Elena est là quelque part en train de subir je ne sais quoi.

- Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là. Même si je ne suis pas très forte pour le faire moi-même, je sais écouter.

- Sans elle, la vie est n'a pas d'intérêt. Durant les deux ans de sa disparition, je n'ai pas réussi à passer à autre chose. J'ai essayé de voir quelqu'un d'autre mais très vite ça n'a pas fonctionné, son souvenir est trop encré en moi. Au début, j'étais comme une sorte de fantôme puis, peu à peu, j'ai réussi à sortir de cette torpeur. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça surtout après qu'on se soit retrouvés.

- Mais elle n'est pas morte, Kaidan. L'Homme Trouble ne la tuera pas, elle est trop précieuse pour lui. Ne baissait pas les bras, on la retrouvera.

- Je l'espère mais j'ai peur de la retrouver dans un état pire que la mort. J'ai vu ce dont est capable Cerberus notamment avec ExoGeni.

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu rester aussi longtemps dans cette organisation. Shepard m'a ouvert les yeux et je lui en serais reconnaissante toute ma vie. Je crois qu'on lui doit tous quelque chose.

Kaidan hocha la tête, il était d'accord avec elle. Elena était quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, de par sa personnalité mais aussi de par ses actes. Elle n'avait jamais fait passer ses désirs avant ses obligations, quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, il était très dur de la faire changer d'avis. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi qu'elle avait atteint le grade de commandant aussi rapidement.

Kaidan parla de ses sentiments, de ses angoisses, de son histoire avec Elena. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en faisait part à Miranda mais quelque part ça le soulageait.

Celle-ci y découvrit un homme intègre, sensible et fort à la fois. Un homme qui serait capable de tout pour sauver l'amour de sa vie. Si elle n'avait pas eu Jacob et que Kaidan n'était pas aussi amoureux, Miranda aurait pu tomber sous son charme. Les yeux de Kaidan exprimaient toute la détresse qu'il ressentait, jamais Miranda n'avait vu un homme aussi désemparé.

Elena ne savait pas où l'Homme Trouble l'emmenait. Elle avait appris, en écoutant les conversations, que Kaidan et les autres s'en étaient sortis, ça l'avait quelque peu rassuré. Elle seule avait payé pour sa bêtise. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce que l'Homme Trouble allait lui faire subir, elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir mais en aucun cas elle ne révélerait les informations qu'elle seule savait sur les Prothéens. Plutôt mourir que d'aider une organisation comme Cerberus. Elle pensait à ça lorsqu'un médecin arriva avec une seringue dans la main. Elle se débattu mais elle était solidement attachée, la seringue entra dans son bras. Elle commença à voir flou puis ce fut le noir total. Il l'avait endormi.

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce exiguë, elle était allongée sur une table et un projecteur lui éblouissait les yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais elle avait un sacré mal de tête. Le contenu de la seringue était puissant et avait été efficace, elle ne pouvait même pas soulevait un bras et ses idées étaient confuses. Elle resta un moment allongée, seule, lorsque quelqu'un entra. Elle distinguait mal la personne qui venait d'entrer mais elle le reconnu à la voix.

- Shepard, je vois que vous êtes réveillé, remarqua l'Homme Trouble, on va pouvoir commencer.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Je ne collabore pas avec les terroristes.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait pour les Récolteurs.

- C'était différent, des vies étaient en danger. Il me semble qu'ici, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Peut-être bien. Mais vous serez obligée de le faire, vous ne résisterez pas longtemps, croyez-moi.

- Vous me sous-estimez

L'Homme Trouble laissa couler la réplique.

- Voyez-vous, je suis en possession de plusieurs balises Prothéennes et malheureusement mes meilleures scientifiques n'ont pas pu les déchiffrer.

- C'est fâcheux, rétorqua Elena.

- Pas tant que ça puisque vous êtes là pour m'aider.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais rivaliser avec vos meilleurs scientifiques.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Shepard. Je sais que vous êtes capable de comprendre le Prothéen.

Il actionna un holovidéo. On y voyait un hologramme tel vigil sur Ilos. Il était question d'une planète dans un système non répertorié où, à l'heure qu'il est, une quantité considérable de vestige Prothéen s'y trouvait. Elena était, bien sûr, la seule à avoir compris la teneur de la vidéo. Celle-ci représentait un trésor inestimable quand on savait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez compris, ordonna l'Homme Trouble à Elena.

- Tout comme vous, je n'ai rien compris, mentit-elle.

Il la frappa de toutes ses forces au visage. Elena reçu le choc comme une frappe biotique lancée à pleine puissance. La bouche en sang, elle cracha à la figure de l'Homme Trouble. Il s'essuya avec nonchalance.

- Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas envie de coopérer.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne collabore pas avec les terroristes.

- Très bien, emmenez-la, ordonna t-il aux hommes qui gardaient la porte.

Ils l'emmenèrent deux étages en dessous où se situait une sorte de laboratoire. Elena comprit que c'était en fait une pièce où l'on essayait d'obtenir des informations, en quelque sorte, une salle de torture. Ils l'attachèrent à la table qui se situait au milieu de la pièce puis la firent pivotait verticalement. Peu après, l'Homme Trouble arriva.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidez à nous faire part de ce que vous avez appris ? Lui demanda t-il en s'approchant.

Elena lui cracha une seconde fois au visage. Il la regarda d'un œil noir.

- Vous allez devoir oublier cette manie de me cracher dessus, ça devient agaçant.

- Allez vous faire voir, fit-elle avec haine.

- Très bien, conclut-il.

Il fit un signe à ses hommes, puis ils commencèrent leur boulot.

Les heures qui suivirent pour Elena fut les pires de toute son existence. Dans la pièce, ses cris résonnait en continu et ne s'arrêtaient que lorsqu'elle reprenait son souffle. Ses larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues en sang. Lorsque ce fut fini, ils lui injectèrent une drogue qui l'assomma puis l'emmenèrent dans une cellule.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un homme en blouse blanche était en train de lui panser ses blessures. Son contact la fit frémir, elle était en miettes. Ses idées étaient confuses mais elle se souvenait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Le médecin se releva puis se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule.

- Merci, lui murmura faiblement Elena.

Il se retourna, étonné. De toute sa carrière, aucun des prisonniers qu'il avait soigné ne l'avait remercié, encore moins au service de Cerberus.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans la même routine. Elena avait perdu le compte des jours, elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle subissait les tortures de l'Homme Trouble. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle résisterait jusqu'à sa mort. Pour se préserver, elle avait enfermé une partie de son esprit dans une sorte de bulle protectrice où se réunissaient les personnes qui lui tenait à cœur. Un visage revenait beaucoup plus souvent que les autres, celui de Kaidan. Grâce à lui, elle avait évité de sombrer dans la folie. Lorsque la douleur devenait trop insupportable, elle se réfugiait dans ses pensées, à la recherche de réconfort.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous met la suite très bientôt. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques ou même des suggestions allez-y, je suis ouverte à tout !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà la suite, enjoy^^**

**Merci à camo62, le premier à avoir commenté cette fic :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Kaidan était à la recherche du moindre indice lui permettant de retrouver Elena. Il avait obtenu quelques pistes grâce à la base de Cerberus mais elles n'avaient pas abouti. Il traquait l'Homme Trouble comme une proie, comme un homme à abattre. Il n'était pas sans informations mais à chaque il s'averrait qu'elles se révélaient être fausses. Après chaque tentative, Kaidan s'enfermait dans ses quartiers à se désespérer sur le sort d'Elena. Etait-elle toujours en vie ?

Trois mois étaient passés depuis l'enlèvement d'Elena, Kaidan et l'équipe ne lâchaient pas. De plus qu'ils avaient obtenu une piste sur l'endroit où se cachait l'Homme Trouble et donc une chance de retrouver Elena. Tout avait été planifié, tous les hommes du vaisseau avaient été réquisitionnés. Ils allaient prendre d'assaut la petite station secrète de Cerberus.

Kaidan s'occuperait de retrouver Elena et les autres de le couvrir. Le seul objectif était de récupérer le Commandant Shepard. L'Homme Trouble passait au second plan.

Le Normandy s'apponta à la station. Les soldats entrèrent en premier dans la base pour sécuriser le périmètre. Des coups feu retentirent puis s'estompèrent.

- Zone sécurisée, fit un soldat.

Kaidan s'élança derrière les soldats. Grâce à ses scans, IDA avait fait un plan de la station et avait pu localiser les cellules de détention. L'équipe avait déduit que c'était ici que se trouvait Elena.

Kaidan suivait le plan grâce à son Omnitech, il était presque arrivé. Beaucoup de soldats de Cerberus avaient été tué pour arriver jusqu'ici mais Kaidan s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Elena. Il arriva aux cellules, lorsqu'il la vit.

Elle était là, recroquevillée dans un coin, la tête sur les genoux et les bras autours. Son armure avait laissé place à un habit dépareillé et les multiples endroits où l'on voyait sa peau étaient parsemés d'ecchymoses.

Elle n'entendit pas Kaidan entrer et s'approcher, elle était dans un état second. Kaidan s'accroupit près d'elle et essaya de la faire réagir. En vain.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Souffla t-il.

Sa voix trahissait la douleur qui l'emplissait petit à petit. Il avait mal de la voir ainsi, il devait la sortir de là au plus vite et rejoindre les autres. Il la prit dans ses bras et vit enfin son visage. Il était émacié et maculé de sang séché. Une larme coula sur la joue de Kaidan.

- Je te jure qu'il paiera, je te le jure, chuchota t-il à Elena.

Elena dans les bras, il traversa les dédales de couloirs qui avaient été nettoyé de tous soldats ennemis. Lorsqu'il arriva près du sas, il trouva toute l'équipe qui l'attendit avec angoisse. Ils étaient là pour lui, pour eux. Kaidan et Elena n'étaient pas seuls.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie immédiatement, dîtes à Joker qu'on peut s'en aller.

- Kaidan, intervint Liara, est-ce qu'elle…

- Non, son état est critique mais elle respire encore. Merci à vous tous d'avoir été là, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Notre seule récompense est de la voir vivante, dit Tali traduisant la pensée de toute l'équipe.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Avec l'aide du Docteur Chakwas, il déposa Elena sur un lit et lui prit la main.

- Lieutenant, vous devez sortir, autrement vous me gênerez, le prévint Chakwas.

- Mais,…

- Ne vous inquiétez, le coupa t-elle, elle sera encore là quand vous reviendrez.

- Dîtes-moi ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Elle est dans état de choc, elle est psychologiquement atteinte mais pas gravement. Le temps la guérira.

- Et ses blessures ?

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de cassé, mais je vois quelques blessures infectées et apparemment c'est un miracle si elle en a survécu.

Elle souleva les paupières d'Elena.

- Et visiblement, ils l'ont droguée.

La mâchoire de Kaidan se contracta mais répondit tout de même.

- Merci Docteur, prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez terminé.

- Kaidan, je sais ce que vous endurez mais je pense que vous devriez aller voir l'équipage, ils doivent s'inquiéter. Et envoyez-moi Miranda aussi, s'il vous plaît, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'elle.

- Oui, merci.

Il se retira et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing.

Ils étaient tous assis attendant le retour de Kaidan. Lorsqu'il entra, Liara se leva pleine d'inquiétude.

- Alors ?

- Le Docteur Chakwas a dit qu'elle s'en remettra avec le temps et de l'aide, elle a aussi quelques blessures infectées et c'est un miracle si elle n'en est pas morte.

L'équipe avait un air grave mais Miranda se reprit vite et leur ordonna de disposer. Elle interpella Kaidan.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Je sais que vous souffrez et je le comprends. Je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de Shepard. Si vous avez le moindre problème, je suis là.

- D'accord, merci. Ah oui, au fait, le Docteur Chakwas aurait besoin de vous.

Miranda hocha la tête et parti en direction de l'infirmerie.

Kaidan s'occupait d'Elena, comme un père, comme une mère. Comme un homme éperdument amoureux. Cela faisait un mois qu'il l'avait sorti des griffes de Cerberus. Elle avait depuis peu recouvré la maîtrise de son corps et de ses mouvements. Pendant des semaines, il l'avait portée, nourrie, lavée, calmant ses brutales crises d'angoisses en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, prévenant le moindre de ses désirs. Le sommeil d'Elena était très agité. Toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en criant à pleins poumons, elle revivait les horreurs que l'Homme Trouble lui avait fait subir. Kaidan la prenait dans ses bras pour la calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer et de trembler. Elle le suivait de ses magnifiques yeux bleu cobalt, chargés de toute la reconnaissance qu'elle était capable de formuler.

Elena ne parlait pas. Son corps se régénérait lentement, ses plaies cicatrisaient…Sa voix ne revenait pas. Elle ouvrait parfois la bouche dans une tentative désespérée puis la refermait sans que le moindre son en soit sorti. Un mur se dressait dans son esprit, un mur qui l'empêchait de parler, un mur qu'elle seule pouvait abattre. Qu'elle abattrait un jour. Ou jamais.

Kaidan était parti voir Liara, qui avait repris son poste de courtier de l'ombre n'en pouvant plus de voir Elena dans cet état. Il essayait de glaner quelques infos sur l'endroit où s'était réfugié l'Homme Trouble. Les recherches avançaient lentement mais sûrement. Il n'était pas la priorité de Kaidan. Il était passé par la planète Anhur, située dans le secteur Amun dans la Nébuleuse de l'Aigle et avait laissé quelques traces de son passage que Kaidan n'avait pas encore exploré.

Lorsqu'il entra dans ses quartiers, il découvrit Elena là où il l'avait laissé, sur le lit en train de dormir. Il s'approcha d'elle et délicatement lui caressa la joue. Elle souleva les paupières, sourit en le découvrant.

- On a bien bossé, on l'a presque trouvé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à…

Il se tut. Elena s'était redressé et avait porté la main à la joue de Kaidan. Elle la caressa doucement du bout des doigts alors qu'une vague brûlante déferlait sur Kaidan. Elle n'avait pas eu un geste d'une telle précision depuis…Elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Kaidan…

Sa voix était rauque, éraillée. Portée par un sentiment plus fort que la mort.

- Kaidan…Je t'aime.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Elena, moi aussi.

Cette déclaration marqua la renaissance d'Elena. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Kaidan, partagé avec discrétion par le reste de l'équipe, elle réapprit à marcher seule, à prendre soin d'elle-même et surtout à communiquer.

Ses premières phrases, prononcées d'une voix hésitante, souvent indistincte, la laissaient épuisée. Formuler une pensée simple lui demandait parfois plus d'une minute et ses accès de mutisme revenaient de manière récurrente. Elle réalisait toutefois des progrès rapides et réguliers. En quelques semaines, elle récupéra une élocution normale.

En la voyant regagner peu à peu sa souplesse et son tonus, Kaidan prenait conscience du gouffre dans lequel la persécution de l'Homme Trouble l'avait plongée. Il s'en était fallu de si peu qu'elle…Il n'osait achever sa pensée. La vie sans elle était inenvisageable.

Kaidan et Elena étaient assis sur un banc de la Citadelle près des Secteurs. Elena passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Kaidan.

- Qui commence ? Lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire las.

Kaidan tenta une diversion.

- Qui commence quoi ?

Elena se contenta de l'observer.

- C'est bon…Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Dans quel état tu m'as trouvée. Comment tu as réussi à me tirer de là. Il faut que je sache pour comprendre et il faut que je comprenne si nous voulons avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

- Ce n'est pas indispensable, tu sais. Lorsqu'on les a quittés, les chemins sombres sont faits pour être oubliés.

- Kaidan…

Il lui lança un regard implorant qui ne l'attendrit pas. Il envisagea alors de mentir, de lui dissimuler une partie du cauchemar…La confiance absolue qu'il lut dans ses yeux bleus le lui interdisait. Le moment était venu de parler. Il prit une profonde inspiration, baissa la tête, contempla fixement ses mains ouvertes posées sur ses genoux. Puis il commença son récit.

Elle l'écouta sans bouger, attentive au moindre mot, à la moindre hésitation, au moindre silence. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, se contentant de boire ses paroles et, à travers elles, de s'imprégner de ce qu'il avait vu et vécu.

D'abord réticent, Kaidan se laissa bientôt aller. Ses phrases coulèrent, ses mains s'animèrent, il oublia l'endroit où il se trouvait pour effectuer un bond dans le passé. Il raconta tout : la traque, l'attente, les tentatives avortées, les poursuites et la peur. Il parla de la première vision qu'il avait eu d'elle, l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé.

- Je t'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai traversé les couloirs jonchaient de soldats morts. Tu étais inconsciente, si légère et pourtant si lourde…Je suis arrivé au Normandy, toute l'équipe nous attendait, essayant de voir si tu étais morte. Ils s'y sont pour beaucoup dans ta libération. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas réussi.

Il se tut, leva les yeux. Les larmes qu'il découvrit, ruisselant sur les joues d'Elena, l'anéantirent. Avec un sanglot rauque, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kaidan.

- Kaidan…

Un cri. Une plainte. Une déchirure.

Elle pleura longtemps tandis que Kaidan, bouleversé, la berçait en lui murmurant des mots absurdes, incapable de trouver mieux pour la réconforter. Quand, enfin, elle se calma, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, lui effleurant les lèvres du bout des doigts, s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

- Tu es un être unique, murmura t-elle. Où as-tu trouvé la force d'agir ainsi ?

Le sourire de Kaidan valait toutes les réponses du monde. L'amour qu'il lui offrait se répandit en elle comme un baume. Elle put ainsi affronter la douleur causée pas l'Homme Trouble sans s'y noyer.

Il eut un long silence qu'Elena finit par rompre.

- Je te jure que je vais le retrouver. D'abord parce qu'il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, ensuite…

- Oui ?

- J'ai une dette Kaidan. Et je paie toujours mes dettes.

Kaidan sourit largement. Elena était de retour, telle qu'il la connaissait, telle qu'il l'aimait, telle qu'il…

Une flamme nouvelle dans le bleu de ses yeux interrompit sa litanie intérieure. Une flamme inquiétante, presque effrayante. Kaidan se ravisa. Elena avait changé.

Et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier pleinement ce changement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Elena continuait à avoir des nuits agitées, mais au moins elle ne se réveillait plus en hurlant. Ses cauchemars étaient si vivaces qu'elle se croyait dans la réalité. Seuls les bras réconfortant de Kaidan la persuader du contraire. C'était ses crises d'angoisses qui inquiétaient Kaidan. Elles duraient parfois des heures et il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elles. Elena criait à en perdre ses poumons où au contraire, elle ne parlait plus pendant des heures. Si on s'approchait d'elle, elle pleurait. Il était quelques fois impossible de les arrêter à moins de mettre Elena sous une douche froide. Ce qui était irréalisable lorsqu'elle se débattait comme une furie.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, dit un jour Elena à Kaidan.

- Si je te prenais pour une folle, il y a longtemps que je serais parti. Alors arrête de dire des bêtises.

- N'empêche…

- Elena,…Ce que tu as vécu est une chose que personne n'aurait souhaité vivre. C'est compréhensible que tu ne sois pas dans ton état normal avec toutes les horreurs que tu as subi. Et encore, c'est un miracle si tu es restée la même. Tu t'en sors merveilleusement bien et rares sont les personnes qui ont enduré un traumatisme psychologique à s'en sortir. Tu n'es pas folle, loin de là.

- Tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Ils se sourirent puis Kaidan l'embrassa sur le front. Elena remarqua alors que depuis qu'elle s'était rétablit, il ne l'avait pas embrassé une seule fois.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'embrasse plus ?

- Où ça ? Sur les lèvres ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me repousses.

- Que je te repousse ? Alors là, je ne te comprends plus.

- Je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être que tu n'es pas prête.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas prête ?

- Eh bien, oui.

- Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas prête !

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Kaidan. Ce fut un long baiser enflammé qu'Elena ne mit fin que pour reprendre son souffle.

- Alors ? Tu penses toujours que je ne suis pas prête ?

- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais cette fois avec tendresse.

- Je peux même aller plus loin si tu veux…

- Elena,…Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, souffla Kaidan.

Elle le poussa jusqu'au lit puis s'empara une seconde fois de sa bouche.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura à l'oreille Elena.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaidan.

- Et moi encore plus.

Kaidan ne lui avait pas encore parlé de l'Homme Trouble. La flamme qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux d'Elena lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé l'en avait dissuadé. Elle voulait se venger et Kaidan avait peur que ça la pousse trop loin, qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à ça. De plus, Elena n'avait pas repris le commandement du Normandy, elle n'était pas totalement rétablie et elle avait besoin de repos. Elle n'était donc pas au courant que l'équipe avait ratissé le complexe Cerberus établie sur la planète Anhur. Ils avaient découvert que l'Homme Trouble s'était réfugié sur Terre et qu'il se cachait. Seuls lui et quelques soldats avait réussi à s'échapper de l'ancienne station. Ils n'étaient plus en position de force. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à débusquer l'Homme Trouble et à le livrer au Conseil.

Elena n'avait pas non plus parlé à l'équipage, il leur fallait un discours de Shepard, pour les rassurer, pour leur apporter les réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, elle le ferait lorsqu'elle sera rétablie et lorsqu'elle reprendra le commandement du Normandy.

Kaidan attendait justement qu'elle soit en état d'effectuer une mission pour aller sur Terre, il ne capturerait pas l'Homme Trouble sans Elena. C'était son combat à elle, pas le sien.

Elena et Kaidan dînaient dans un restaurant de la Citadelle, le Normandy y avait fait une halte pour se réapprovisionner. Toute la journée, ils s'étaient promenés dans les différentes boutiques qu'elle offrait. Et Kaidan avait décidé de lui offrir un repas.

- Crois-tu m'aimais plus que je ne t'aime ? Demanda soudain Elena.

Kaidan, surpris, mis un instant pour répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense, oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Dans un couple, il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre, c'est connu.

- C'est ça ton explication ?

- Ecoute, je ferais tout pour toi, je mourrais pour toi. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Tu es comme…C'est indescriptible. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime.

- Eh bien, c'est pareil pour moi. Grâce à toi, ma vie à un sens, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Quand tu n'es pas là, je suis anxieuse, quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens comme vide. Et depuis que tu es là, ma vie est remplie de soleil. Grâce à toi, la nuit, j'arrive à m'endormir, à ne plus faire de cauchemars et grâce à toi, je suis heureuse. Je t'aime, Kaidan. Après ça, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il y a un qui aime plus que l'autre. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis moins démonstrative que toi que je t'aime moins.

Après cette déclaration, Kaidan était resté stupéfait. Elena avait continué.

- Tu ne me croyais pas capable de te dire tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh…Je t'avouerais que non. Tu m'expliques ?

- Ma…mésaventure m'a ouvert les yeux. Là-bas, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai alors regretté de ne pas avoir pu dire je t'aime aux gens que j'aimais. C'est grâce à toi si je ne suis pas morte aujourd'hui. Je me suis rappelé tous les moments qu'on avait passé ensemble et je me suis raccroché à eux. Seuls mes souvenirs m'ont maintenu en vie. Mes sentiments m'appartiennent, libre à moi de les dévoiler. Avec toi, j'ai décidé de ne plus te les cacher et de me les cacher. Un mur s'est, en quelque sorte, levé dans mon esprit.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Tu as changé et je crois que je préfère lorsque tu me dis ce que tu ressens que lorsque tu t'enfermes dans ta coquille. C'est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus simple comme ça.

Ils se sourirent, leur lien était encore plus fort qu'avant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dormais mal avant qu'on soit ensemble.

- C'était après ma résurrection. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir et lorsque j'y parvenais je faisais des cauchemars. J'ai demandé de l'aide au Docteur Chakwas et à Miranda, sans résultat. Et puis tu es arrivé et ça a pris fin. Ta présence m'apaise. Tu es comme mon ange gardien en fait.

Kaidan sourit, heureux qu'elle le considère comme un protecteur.

- Je me demande quand même pourquoi tu ne parvenais pas à t'endormir.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Peut-être était-ce parce que je me sentais perdu. Je pensais mourir et me voilà ressuscitée afin de sauver une nouvelle fois la galaxie en compagnie de personnes dont j'ignore tout. Lorsque que j'effectuais des missions, je n'avais aucun mal à m'endormir, ça doit faire parti du soldat. Il doit être capable de se reposer dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais là, il y avait comme un blocage.

- Je comprends, mais je suis content que ce soit fini et grâce à moi en plus, fit-il avec un sourire.

Leur repas fini, ils prirent un taxi pour rejoindre le Normandy puis ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder un holovidéo.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Kaidan envisageait de parler à Elena de l'Homme Trouble. Ses crises d'angoisse avaient disparu et même si ses cauchemars revenaient de temps en temps, Elena était rétablie. Mais c'est elle qui amena le sujet lors de leur entraînement quotidien. Elena avait très vite recouvré sa force et sa souplesse. Elle était maintenant capable de remporter le combat à main nue sur Kaidan. Même si il était doué, Elena l'était encore plus. Contrairement à Kaidan, elle avait suivi le programme N7. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la base de Cerberus, Elena avait le visage émacié et son corps était d'une maigreur squelettique. Aujourd'hui, son corps et son visage avaient retrouvé leur forme d'origine grâce aux exercices quotidiens qu'elle s'était imposée.

Elle aida Kaidan à se relever pour la seconde fois depuis le début. Elle but une gorgée d'eau puis demanda à Kaidan.

- Je suppose que depuis que je suis en convalescence, les recherches pour retrouver l'Homme Trouble ont abouties ?

- Oui, répondit prudemment Kaidan.

- Alors, tu sais où il se trouve ?

- Oui.

- Et…Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Lui demanda t-elle en voyant sa réticence.

- Si, au contraire, je voulais justement t'en parler.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là alors ?

- Quelle tête ?

- Celle que tu fais lorsque tu es contrarié.

- En fait, je pense que tu devrais reprendre le commandement du Normandy et qu'on devrait en parler avec toute l'équipe.

- C'est une affaire personnelle Kaidan, je ne veux pas mêler l'équipe à ça.

- Ils ont le droit de savoir, c'est aussi grâce à eux que tu as pu t'en sortir. Et puis tu es leur commandant.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir reprendre le commandement. Je veux dire…Tu es sûr que …

- Elena,…Depuis que je t'ai récupéré, tu n'as jamais été en meilleure forme, que ce soit physique ou mentale. Je pense que c'est le bon moment.

- Bon…D'accord. Mais il faut d'abord que j'aille voir Miranda pour la prévenir.

Kaidan hocha la tête, elle allait reprendre une vie un peu plus normale.

Après avoir pris une douche, Elena se dirigea vers les quartiers de Miranda. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa cabine, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Jacob qui allait dans le sens inverse. Il la salua d'un signe de tête ne voulant pas déranger les deux femmes. La porte se referma derrière lui. Miranda était au fond de la pièce et n'avait pas vu Elena entré. Celle-ci toqua donc le mur.

- Oh, Shepard, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Elena lui fit un sourire avenant.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Je vois que vous avez bien récupéré.

- Oui, merci. Essentiellement grâce à Kaidan. Justement, à ce propos, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier.

Voyant que Miranda ne comprenait pas, Elena ajouta.

- Kaidan m'a raconté que vous lui avait remonté le moral lorsque l'Homme Trouble m'a enlevé. Si vous n'auriez pas été là, il se serait jeté dans la gueule du loup sans même attendre d'avoir un plan. Vous l'avait raisonné et pour ça je vous remercie.

- Le lieutenant Alenko est un homme impulsif quand il ne contrôle pas ses émotions, il a même failli étrangler Joker mais il s'est très vite repris. Cependant, en discutant avec lui, j'ai compris qu'il tenait à vous plus que sa propre vie. Vous avez beaucoup de chance de l'avoir et de partager sa vie.

Elena lui sourit, elle était d'accord avec Miranda.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste pour me remercier que vous venez me voir, présuma Miranda.

- Non, en effet. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais reprendre le commandement du Normandy. Je suis totalement rétablie et je me sens prête à retrouver mon ancienne vie.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier Shepard. Je serais ravie de vous le rendre, et puis c'est votre vaisseau. C'est à vous de commander. A vrai dire, je préfère largement être commandant en second, c'est nettement plus tranquille, admit-elle avec sourire.

Elena éclata de rire.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je pense pas que vous redeviendrez commandant de sitôt.

- C'est mieux comme ça alors.

- Bien. Je vous réunirai tous dans la salle de briefing dans une heure alors.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure commandant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa cabine, elle découvrit Kaidan en train d'écrire un message.

- A qui écris-tu ce message ? Lui demanda Elena curieuse.

- J'en écris deux, en fait. Un pour Liara et un pour l'Amiral Anderson.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu leur dis ? Demanda étonnée Elena.

- Je les ai maintenu au courant de ton état de santé ces derniers mois et aujourd'hui je leur annonce que tu as repris le commandement du Normandy.

- Ah, et comment vont-ils ?

- L'Amiral est toujours dans son bourbier politique et Liara travaille comme une folle pour essayer de t'oublier. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit efficace.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Dans chaque message qu'elle m'a envoyé, il n'y en a pas un où ton nom n'est pas écrit.

- La pauvre, fit Elena, dépitée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça va être dur, j'ai l'intention d'aller la récupérer.

- En effet, ça va être dur, commenta Kaidan.

- Bon, tu viens, on a une réunion je te rappelle.

- Oui, deux minutes, je finis ça et je te rejoins.

- Ok.

Elle l'embrasa puis partie en direction de la salle de briefing.

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle potassée sur son discours lorsque Kaidan entra.

- Je croyais que ça te prendrait que deux minutes, lui reprocha en souriant Elena.

- Oui, désolé je me suis attardé. Quand est-ce que la réunion commence ?

- Dans environs cinq minutes.

- Et ils sont au courant ?

- Ah, tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié. IDA, dit à l'équipe de se rendre dans la salle de briefing dans cinq minutes.

- Oui, commandant, répondit IDA.

- Alors ? Ton discours avance ? Demanda Kaidan à Elena.

- Plus ou moins, je crois plutôt que je vais y aller au feeling.

Kaidan rigola.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé les discours de toute manière. Ça n'a jamais été ton truc.

- Oui. Bon. Pas de commentaire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les membres de l'équipe arrivèrent. Tous sauf Miranda et Jacob furent étonnés de voir Elena. Tali la prit dans ses bras heureuse de la revoir reprendre son poste et de la voir aussi en forme. Durant le rétablissement d'Elena, elle était venue la voir quelques fois pour s'assurer de son état.

Elena remercia Tali puis demanda à tout le monde de s'installer.

- Comme vous l'avait sans doute déjà tous remarqué, je viens de reprendre le commandement du Normandy, commença Elena. Vous avez tous vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais lorsque Kaidan m'a ramené. Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier de tout mon cœur d'avoir contribué à ma libération. Sans vous, je serais sans doute déjà morte. Il m'a fallu quelques mois pour me rétablir mais, aujourd'hui, je suis prête pour retrouver mon ancienne vie. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que l'Homme Trouble m'a fait endurer. Une organisation comme celle-ci ne peut exister, c'est pourquoi il faut la dissoudre. Pour cela, il faut retrouver son dirigeant.

Miranda s'approcha d'Elena et lui donna un datapad.

- Voici les informations que nous avons récoltées concernant l'Homme Trouble lorsque vous étiez…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, embarrassée.

- Merci Miranda mais avant d'aller à l'endroit où il se trouve, on va d'abord aller récupérer une seconde fois Liara, on aura aussi besoin d'elle. Quelle est la planète où se trouve l'Homme Trouble ? Demanda soudain Elena.

- Tout se trouve dans le datapad, commandant. Je crois préférable que vous soyez seule pour le découvrir, répondit Miranda en échangeant un regard avec Kaidan.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Elena suspicieuse.

Ce fut Kaidan qui répondit à la place de Miranda.

- Parce que ça risquerait de te bousculer un petit peu.

- Si je comprends bien, tout le monde est au courant sauf moi. C'est tout à fait normal, je suis le commandant, ironisa Elena.

- Tu comprendras lorsque tu auras lu le message, fit Kaidan.

Dans la salle, les membres de l'équipe étaient un peu gênés de la situation. Quant à elle, Elena ne comprenait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils croyaient que ses réactions avaient changé depuis sa mésaventure ou était-ce vraiment sérieux ? Elle opta finalement pour la deuxième solution, Kaidan n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas changé à ce point.

- Bon, d'accord, termina Elena. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde s'en alla non sans lui faire un signe de tête pour lui faire communiquer leur contentement de la retrouver comme commandant. Seul Kaidan resta dans la pièce avec elle.

Elena s'assit dans son siège puis prit le datapad que Miranda lui avait remis. Elle le lut plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien compris à la première lecture. Quand elle eut fini, elle releva la tête. Elle regardait dans le vide, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion mais Kaidan savait qu'elle les cacher.

Les pensées d'Elena étaient centrées sur un seul mot : la Terre. C'était donc là que se trouvait l'Homme Trouble. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il n'y était pas par hasard. C'était le lieu de naissance d'Elena, le lieu qu'elle avait tant aimé et détesté à la fois. Le lieu où elle avait commencé sa vie et le lieu où elle n'avait jamais pensé y revenir. Cela faisait un peu plus de treize ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds et elle n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Mais elle y était obligée pour son propre équilibre, l'Homme Trouble devait être retrouvé.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard, déclara t-elle alors. Il va me poursuivre jusqu'à ma mort tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. Pourquoi s'acharne t-il comme ça ? Je ne mérite pas ça.

- As-tu pensé qu'il s'est juste réfugié là-bas pour t'échapper ? Quel est le lieu où tu ne le chercherais pas ? Quel est le lieu qui ne te viendrait jamais à l'esprit ? Comprends-tu maintenant on voulait que tu le découvre seule ?

Elena le regarda désorientée. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé le trouver sur Terre. C'était en effet une bonne cachette.

- Il sait que tu ne lâcheras pas, continua Kaidan. C'est pourquoi il se cache dans le seul endroit qui lui parait adéquate.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on ait pu le trouver ?

- On a les meilleurs experts entre nos mains. Ça n'a pas été facile mais ils ont réussi.

- Je vais devoir retourner dans le passé si on va sur Terre, observa Elena.

- C'est un passage obligé oui mais tu pourras découvrir peut-être enfin qui sont tes parents.

Elena acquiesça doucement. Elle voulait en effet découvrir qui étaient ses parents.

- Mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser là-bas, on débusque l'Homme Trouble et on s'en va.

- C'est toi le commandant, répliqua Kaidan avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour, elle aimait tant le voir sourire, c'était comme avoir un ange à ses côtés.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Joker. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Kaidan hocha la tête, il était capable de la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, même si là c'était juste à l'autre bout du Normandy.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de Joker, ils découvrirent qu'il se disputait encore avec IDA.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda Elena.

- Ce n'est rien commandant, juste une querelle quotidienne.

- On dirait un vrai couple, remarqua Kaidan.

- N'exagérez rien, elle n'est même pas vivante.

- Il est vrai que mes rapports avec Monsieur Moreau dépassent ce dont j'ai l'habitude avec les autres membres de l'équipage, intervint IDA.

Joker leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sinon commandant, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je vois que vous avez vu que j'ai repris le commandement.

- Eh bien, en fait Miranda m'a envoyé un message.

- Ah.

- Je suis content de votre retour. Il faut dire qu'avec Miranda ce n'est pas pareil.

- Merci Joker. Je suis venu pour vous dire de mettre le cap sur le vaisseau de Liara, encore une fois.

- Pas de problème commandant.

Elena hocha la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Kaidan comme pour lui dire à tout à l'heure. Il voulait rester discutait un peu avec Joker. Dans ce regard, elle lui transmit tout son amour. Elle voulait l'embrasser mais se retint. A cet endroit ça aurait été indécent et puis ils ne s'embrassaient que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou dans un lieu public. Surtout pas au beau milieu du Normandy. La main d'Elena frôla le bras de Kaidan, elle croisa son regard une seconde fois puis s'en alla.

- Eh ben dis donc, rigola Joker.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kaidan.

- Je vois que vous êtes proche tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Eh bien on ne vous voit jamais l'un sans l'autre ou alors très rarement, et puis l'électricité qu'il y a entre vous ne passe pas inaperçu, remarqua Joker.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Tout l'équipage en parle, votre dévouement lorsqu'elle a été enlevée a été remarqué. C'est grâce à vous qu'elle est aujourd'hui rétablie.

- Sans elle, je ne sais plus comment vivre, avoua Kaidan.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous avez réussi à faire exploser son mur de protection. C'est un exploit. Sur ce vaisseau, lorsque vous n'étiez pas encore là, elle ne plaisantait presque jamais. Parfois, elle baissait son bouclier mais que pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, ça ne durait jamais trop longtemps. Son sang-froid fait parfois peur à voir, je ne l'ai jamais vu craqué.

- Que penseriez-vous si votre commandant se mettait à péter un plomb devant vous ?

- Je trouverais ça parfaitement normal vu tout ce qu'elle a subi.

- Ce n'est pas son avis, elle doit se montrer forte devant ses hommes mais lorsqu'elle est seule…

- J'en déduis que vous l'avez déjà vu craqué, analysa Joker.

- C'est dur pour elle de l'avouer mais oui. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle n'est pas en pierre, c'est une humaine comme les autres.

- Ouais, je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas Kaidan, cette conversation restera entre nous.

- J'espère bien, je n'ai pas envie d'être au centre des ragots.

- J'imagine. Sinon, c'est pour quand le mariage, dit brusquement Joker.

Kaidan sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. En fait, il n'y avait jamais pensé.

- Heu…Eh bien…Ce n'est à l'ordre du jour, réussi t-il à dire.

- Détendez-vous, je plaisantait, le rassura Joker.

- Très spirituel, merci Joker, répliqua Kaidan.

- Mais de rien, rigola t-il.

- On arrivera dans combien de temps, changea de sujet Kaidan.

- Dans environs une heure et demi, assez pour faire un tour dans les quartiers du commandant.

- Pas de sous-entendu Joker, le prévint-il, et surtout pas de ce genre.

- Oh lala, quel rabat-joie.

Kaidan secoua la tête l'air désolé, on ne pourra jamais rattraper Joker et ses blagues vaseuses.

- Bon à plus tard Joker, conclut-il.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, IDA ajouta.

- Je ne comprendrais décidemment jamais les plaisanteries humaines. Surtout les vôtres Jeff.

- Rahhh, n'essaie pas de comprendre, il faut justement être humain pour les comprendre.

IDA ne répondit pas, perplexe.

Le Normandy aborda le vaisseau de Liara. Elena avait décidé qu'elle irait seule comme la dernière fois. Les deux femmes devaient se parler.

Elena trouva, comme d'habitude Liara à son bureau. Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, son visage s'illumina comme si elle avait vu un ange. Elena demeura sur place, embarrassée. Liara couru vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Elena.

- Liara ! Fit-elle choquée.

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais tellement heureuse de te voir rétablie que…Oublie ça veux-tu ?

Elena hocha la tête encore sous le choc.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien, tenta de la rassurer Elena.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin si mais je voulais m'excuser d'être partie lorsque tu étais…Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir dans cet état. Je sais que c'est lâche de ma part mais…

- Liara, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas lâche, tu n'as pas trouvé la force d'affronter ce que t'avais sous les yeux, c'est tout. Je le comprends parfaitement, je ne sais pas moi-même si je l'aurai eu. Et puis je n'étais pas seule, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Je me sens tout de même coupable.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je te le promets. Je suis aujourd'hui parfaitement rétablie et en état de prendre soin de moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- D'accord, merci de me remonter le moral encore une fois.

- Tu es mon amie Liara, c'est normal.

Elle hocha la tête, son amie…

- Bon, sinon, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je te demande de me rejoindre encore une fois.

- Je ne sais pas Elena, j'en ai envie mais en même tant pas tellement. Je suis heureuse pour toi que tu puisses filer le parfait amour mais pour moi c'est dur.

- Je comprends mais on a trouvé où se cacher l'Homme Trouble et j'aurais besoin de toi pour tes compétences et en tant qu'amie. Tu sais certainement que la Terre est ma planète natale, c'est là que se trouve l'Homme Trouble. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis un bon nombre d'années et je n'ai pas beaucoup envie d'y retourner…

- Tu n'y es pas obligé d'y aller.

- Je ne vais pas laisser ce fumier s'en sortir comme ça, je peux te jurer que lorsqu'il sera en face de moi, je ne me retiendrais pas, s'emporta Elena.

- Je peux imaginer ce qu'il t'a fait subir mais il appartient à la justice de juger de son sort.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Où était ta justice sur Féros ? Où était-elle lorsque Cerberus entreprenait des expériences immondes sur leur propre espèce ? Où était-elle quand il m'a torturé ? La justice n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries !

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Elena, elle s'était emportée mais ça l'avait quelque peu soulagé.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, tenta de la rassurer Liara, on verra lorsque le moment sera venu.

- Oui, excuse moi. Alors ? Tu m'accompagnes ou pas ?

Liara réfléchie, même si elle était d'accord sur le fait que la justice ne servait à rien, Elena ne devait pas s'abaisser à l'Homme Trouble en le tuant. Elle devait faire quelque chose. La seule personne capable de l'en empêcher était Kaidan, elle devait donc lui parlait et pour ça il fallait qu'elle aille sur le Normandy. Elle devait au moins faire quelque chose pour Elena, se serait sa façon à elle de se faire pardonner.

- Je t'accompagne, dit simplement Liara.

- Merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends service.

Liara sourit malgré elle, si elle savait…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

De retour sur le Normandy, Liara s'empressa de déposer ses affaires dans ses quartiers pour aller voir ensuite Kaidan, espérant pour qu'il soit seul. Ne voulant courir aucun risque, elle lui envoya un message lui donnant rendez-vous dans ses quartiers à elle.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Kaidan.

- Oui, lorsqu'Elena est venue me demander de rejoindre le Normandy, on a discuté un peu. Elle n'a pas l'intention de laisser impuni les crimes de Cerberus.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Lui demanda Kaidan.

- Lorsqu'elle retrouvera l'Homme Trouble, elle le tuera avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot.

- Je me doutais bien qu'une part d'elle rêvait encore de vengeance. Elle ne voulait m'en faire part, je comprends maintenant pourquoi.

- Si elle le tue, ce sera elle qui sera jugée en cours martiale. Tu es la seule personne qu'elle écoute véritablement, qui puisse la faire changer d'avis. Tu devras l'arrêter au moment où elle pointera son arme sur l'Homme Trouble, c'est à ce moment là que tu devras intervenir. Si tu le fais avant, ce sera foutu.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Kaidan qui comprenait la gravité de la chose. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle m'écoute. Mais il y aura toujours un risque.

- Oui mais il faut essayer.

Kaidan n'aimait pas comploter dans le dos d'Elena mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était pour la sécurité de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, conclut Kaidan. Je ne la laisserais pas le tuer.

- Merci.

- Est-ce pour ça que tu as accepté de rejoindre à nouveau le Normandy ?

Liara détourna la tête.

- Oui, je devais faire quelque chose. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Elle s'est emportée, autrement je n'aurais pas été au courant et je n'aurais pas pu te prévenir. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Bien que ça me fasse mal que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, elle a besoin de moi et je ne la décevrais pas.

Après cette entrevue, Kaidan retrouva Elena dans leurs quartiers, elle essayait de mettre au point la mission à venir.

- Quand comptes-tu démarrer la mission ? Se renseigna Kaidan.

- Lorsque j'aurais les idées claires, rétorqua t-elle les yeux rivés sur son terminal.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu revenir du vaisseau de Liara, tu avais l'air ailleurs.

- C'est juste qu'elle m'a embrassé mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe.

- Comment ça elle t'a embrassé ? Tiqua Kaidan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en se levant, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, enfin façon de parler.

- Quand même, bougonna t-il.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, je l'ai gentiment repoussé en lui faisant comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas.

- Je me demande si tu n'es pas trop gentille parfois.

- C'est mignon quand tu es jaloux, rigola t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux…Enfin peut-être un petit peu. C'est normal non ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais lorsque quelqu'un d'autre s'approche un peu trop près de la personne que tu aimes, tu es forcément un peu jaloux non ?

- Mais oui, je te taquine, c'est tout, répondit-elle en l'embrassant une seconde fois.

- Si ce n'est pas ça qui te chagrine, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Changea t-il de sujet.

Elena soupira.

- Je ne sais pas comment procéder, l'Homme Trouble est la priorité mais je ne sais pas si je résisterais à faire un détour vers l'endroit où j'ai vécu mon enfance.

- L'Homme Trouble ne sais pas que l'on a découvert sa planque. De plus, il vaut aussi que l'on fasse des recherches une fois sur place, on ne sait pas exactement où il se cache. Je pense qu'on a largement le temps d'aller là où tu veux.

- Oui mais que serais-je comme commandant si je faisais passer mes désirs personnels avant une mission ?

- Un commandant en mal de réponses, répondit simplement Kaidan.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ecoute Elena, tu as suffisamment prouvé que tu commandais d'une main de chef, tes nombreux exploits t'ont fait gagner le respect de l'équipage. T'en voudront-ils si tu retardes un peu la mission ?

- C'est agaçant, tu as toujours raison, rigola Elena.

- Et toi, tu culpabilises trop, répliqua t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le front d'Elena.

Elena se dégagea des bras de Kaidan pour activer son Omnitech.

- Joker, cap sur la Terre.

- Vous êtes sûre commandant ?

- Joker…

- C'est comme si c'était fait commandant.

Elena coupa l'intercom.

- Sans être indiscret, tu emmèneras qui avec toi sur Terre ? Lui demanda Kaidan, curieux.

- Liara et toi.

Kaidan fit la moue.

- Tu ne veux pas venir ? Fit-elle étonnée.

- Bien sûr que si, je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout du monde. C'est juste que depuis que tu m'as raconté l'épisode avec Liara, j'ai quelques réticences.

- Oh lala, sourit Elena. Je n'ai pas été la chercher pour rien tu sais. On a besoin d'elle là-bas, ses compétences nous serons utiles. Et puis c'est mon amie, ne t'avises pas de dire du mal d'elle.

- Loin de moi cette idée, rigola Kaidan en levant les bras en l'air.

- Bon allez, viens, allons nous préparer, on arrive bientôt.

- A vos ordres chef ! Fit-il rieur.

Il lui prit la main et se laissa entraîner par Elena.

Elena, Kaidan et Liara prirent la navette et atterrirent sur la station aérospatiale la plus proche de New York. Il avait été décidé qu'ils commenceraient les recherches là-bas. Ce serait plus simple puisque c'était la ville la plus affluente de la Terre et c'était ici qu'était née Elena. Ils prirent ensuite un taxi en direction de New York. Durant le trajet, Elena revoyait les bâtiments, les rues, les parcs qui avaient marqués son enfance. Certes, à son époque, New York était une ville en décrépitude. Aujourd'hui elle avait récupéré sa beauté, mais ça n'empêchait pas Elena de reconnaître les lieux. Kaidan lui serra la main, le savoir à ses côtés réconforta Elena.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'une des bases militaire de l'Alliance. Ici, Liara pourra utiliser leurs ordinateurs et user de son influence en tant que courtier de l'ombre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'Elena et de Kaidan, c'est pourquoi elle leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient aller faire un tour. Elle les appellerait en cas de besoin ou si elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à tenir la chandelle. Elena avait un petit peu hésité, elle ne voulait pas que Liara fasse tout le travail. Liara l'avait rassuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon boulot, et puis tu es un soldat. Tu me gênerais plus qu'autre chose en fait.

- Bon d'accord, avait cédé Elena. Mais préviens-moi surtout.

Liara lui avait sourit en signe d'acquiescement.

D'un commun accord, Elena et Kaidan avaient décidé d'aller à l'ancien orphelinat d'Elena. Le taxi les y avait conduits en moins de dix minutes. Alors que Kaidan s'apprêtait à sortir, il remarqua qu'Elena n'avait pas bougé.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Au son de sa voix, Elena sortit de sa rêverie. Elle le regarda puis hocha la tête.

- Allons-y.

Ils montèrent les marches de l'orphelinat. Elena remarqua qu'il avait été rénové, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Kaidan frappa à la porte. Une dame aux cheveux gris tiré en chignon strict leur ouvrit.

- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Voyant qu'Elena était incapable de répondre, Kaidan prit la parole.

- Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Kaidan Alenko et voici…

Il s'arrêta, la dame au chignon fixait Elena avec intensité.

- Elena, finit-elle alors la phrase de Kaidan.

Elle ouvrit entièrement la porte et alla serrer Elena dans ses bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi, lui chuchota la dame.

Elena ne répondit pas, toujours en état de choc. La vieille femme prit le visage d'Elena entre ses mains.

- Me reconnais-tu ?

- Mme Hopkins…

- Oh non, appelle moi Mia, Mme Hopkins n'existe plus depuis des années, depuis que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas raviver d'anciennes blessures.

- Venez, entrez, on ne va pas rester planté là une éternité.

Ils traversèrent le couloir. De nombreux enfants jouaient mais Elena vit qu'ils avaient tous l'air en bonne santé pas comme quand elle était elle même enfant où presque tout le monde était affamé. Ça avait bien changé. Mia les convia dans une petite salle qui servait de salon. Elle leur servit du café puis s'assit.

- Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ? Commença par demander Elena.

- On va dire qu'ici tu es populaire et puis qui ne connaît pas le célèbre commandant Shepard ?

Elena lui sourit mais demanda tout de même.

- Comment ça populaire ?

- Tu as sans doute remarqué que l'orphelinat a bien changé depuis que tu es partie.

Elena acquiesça.

- Eh bien c'est grâce à toi.

- Grâce à moi ?

- Oui, ''l'association Shepard'' a été créé lorsque tu as commencé à être connu. Cette association consiste à aider tous les orphelinats de New York et celui là a été le premier, expliqua Mia avec fierté.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une association à mon nom.

- En tout cas, c'est grâce à elle que nous avons pu refaire à neuf tout l'orphelinat.

- Ravie d'avoir pu servir à quelque chose alors, sourit Elena.

Mia leur resservit du café.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui t'amène après treize ans d'absence.

- J'aimerais lire mon dossier. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire lorsqu'à mes dix-huit j'en avais la possibilité. Aujourd'hui, j'ai changé d'avis.

- D'accord, restez là, je vais le chercher.

Elle se leva puis sortit de la pièce laissant Elena et Kaidan seuls.

Elena se tourna vers Kaidan et lui sourit.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Kaidan.

- Un peu anxieuse mais ça va.

- Anxieuse ?

- J'ai un peu peur de ce que je vais découvrir.

Kaidan lui serra la main pour la réconforter et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes puis Mia arriva enfin. Elle avait dans la main un datapad.

- La seule personne à l'avoir lu est l'ancienne propriétaire et elle est morte depuis des lustres.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais lu ? Fit étonnée Elena.

- Jamais, affirma Mia.

Elena posa ses yeux sur le datapad et commença à lire. Plus sa lecture avançait, plus son visage était crispé. Mia et Kaidan attendaient qu'elle finisse. Quand elle eut enfin terminé, elle releva la tête. Kaidan observa qu'elle était dans le même état de choc que lorsqu'elle avait lu le datapad qui renseignait où se trouvait l'Homme Trouble.

Elle brisa alors le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Mes parents faisaient partis de l'Alliance. J'ai inconsciemment suivi leur trace. Le plus surprenant dans tout ce que j'ai lu, c'est qu'apparemment j'ai un frère. Jumeau qui plus est. Il s'appelle John Shepard et il vit à New York. Enfin il est affecté à New York puisque lui aussi est soldat mais dans l'armée de terre. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais su que j'avais un frère. Pourquoi nos parents nous ont-ils séparés ?

- Si on le retrouve, tu auras peut-être quelques réponses, intervint Kaidan.

- Oui mais si lui aussi était dans un orphelinat alors il a aussi un dossier. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à me contacter ?

- Peut-être parce que comme toi il n'a pas voulu lire son dossier.

- Oui, tu as raison, il faut à tout prix qu'on le retrouve.

Elena se leva, remercia chaleureusement Mia, promit de revenir plus tard et s'en alla en compagnie de Kaidan. Ils entrèrent dans le taxi qui les attendait toujours. Elena demanda au chauffeur de revenir à la base de l'Alliance.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Liara qui venait vers eux.

- Les recherches avancent mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour savoir où se cache exactement l'Homme Trouble.

- Merci Liara, tu as fait du bon travail.

Liara hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Et sinon, vous avez découvert quoi de votre côté ?

- Attends, pas ici, allons nous asseoir.

Ils trouvèrent une table non loin de là où ils étaient. Elena raconta à Liara ce qu'elle avait découvert au niveau de sa famille.

- Ça ne va pas être compliqué de le retrouver, affirma Liara. La base de l'armée de terre est juste à côté de la base de l'Alliance. Nous pouvons même y aller tout de suite, je n'aurais les réponses que j'attends que demain.

- D'accord, allons-y, décida Elena.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil de la base. Elena s'approcha du comptoir.

- Bonjour, on voudrait voir John Shepard.

- Le lieutenant ? A quel sujet ?

- C'est…Personnel.

- Hum, fit le gardien soupçonneux.

- Ecoutez, je suis un ancien spectre, vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? C'est important, insista Elena.

- Ancien spectre ?

- Oui, c'est compliqué. On m'a déclaré morte et je n'ai pas été réhabilité, c'est tout.

- Très bien, je vous crois. Le lieutenant Shepard se trouve dans la 21ème rue. Méfiez-vous, il est en ce moment à couteau tiré avec un gang du quartier mais apparemment je vois que vous êtes bien armé.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, répondit Elena avec un sourire. Au revoir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la 21ème rue, des coups de feu étaient tirés dans tous les sens. Le trio repéra le camp ennemi et entreprit de faire un peu de ménage. Quelques gars du camp adverse tombèrent, voyant cela le gang se replia laissant l'armée et le trio seuls dans la rue.

Un homme vint à la rencontre d'Elena. Il avait les cheveux ras, une barbe naissante lui donnant un air plus que séduisant. Son uniforme lui moulait le torse faisant ressortir ses muscles. Mais c'était ses yeux qui interpellèrent Elena. Ils étaient du même bleu que les siens, aussi intenses que les siens.

- Lieutenant Shepard, se présenta t-il en serrant la main d'Elena.

- Commandant Shepard, se présenta à son tour Elena.

Le lieutenant ne parut pas apercevoir la similitude car il continua.

- Merci de nous avoir aidé, sans vous j'en aurais eu pour la journée.

- C'était un plaisir, lui sourit Elena.

- On s'est déjà rencontré non ?

- Je ne crois pas non mais venez avec moi, il faut que je vous parle.

- D'accord, fit-il troublé, je préviens mes gars.

Il se détourna et alla parler à son second, il revint peu après.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le taxi.

- Où m'emmenais vous ? Demanda le lieutenant.

- Boire un verre, répondit Elena simplement.

- Je ne bois jamais pendant le service.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, répliqua Elena avec un sourire.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui lui rappelait, eh bien…Lui. Sa prestance dégageait quelque chose de familier, il n'aurait su dire quoi mais il avait le sentiment de la connaître. Elle avait une chose en elle qui inspirait le respect. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais elle lui plaisait, ce qu'elle dégageait montrait que c'était une femme hors du commun. Il regarda ensuite les deux coéquipiers qui l'accompagnaient. L'homme était un puissant biotique, il l'avait vu se servir de ses pouvoirs, ils étaient stupéfiants. Les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron, c'était un homme attirant, même si le lieutenant Shepard préférait de loin les femmes. Il remarqua que la femme qui l'avait sauvé d'une dure journée et cet homme se jetaient souvent des rapides coups d'œil et parfois même il cru voir un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la femme. Le lieutenant se demanda alors si ces deux-là n'étaient pas ensemble. Il observa ensuite l'Asari qui était assise à côté de lui, il pouvait sentir son doux parfum lui emplir les narines. Elle était d'un bleu azur tel un ciel d'été dépourvu de nuage. Il n'avait jamais vu une Asari aussi belle. Elle lui sembla jeune mais son visage montrait qu'elle avait vécu des choses bouleversantes. Elle aussi jetait des coups d'œil furtif à la femme dont il avait oublié le nom. Cette femme était comme un aimant, elle attirait le regard.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant un bar élégant. Elena prit une table et commanda quatre verres. Un silence régnait autour de la table. Le lieutenant finit par le briser en s'adressant à Kaidan et Liara.

- Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas bien saisi vos noms.

- Voici le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, répondit Elena avec un sourire, et voici le docteur Liara T'Soni.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne me rappelle plus le votre, s'excusa le lieutenant en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

- Je suis le commandant Shepard.

Le lieutenant failli s'étouffer avec son verre.

- Otez-moi d'un doute, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétait pas, vos oreilles ne sont pas défaillantes, ironisa Elena avec un sourire.

- Vous vous appelez réellement Shepard ?

- Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

- Eh bien, on ne se connaît pas, vous m'emmenez dans cet endroit sans explication et moi comme un débile je vous suis alors que ça se trouve vous êtes des terroristes.

Elena éclata de rire.

- Je vous signale qu'on vous a sauvé la vie, vous n'étiez pas en très bonne posture.

- Admettons, pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ?

- Pour discuter.

- C'est bizarre comme coïncidence, vous m'amenez ici et nous avons le même nom. Que savez-vous sur moi ?

Elena le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Vous souvenez-vous quand vous m'avez demandé si on se connaissait ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Regardez-moi John.

- Eh ! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, pas même mon second le connaît.

- Regardez-moi, répéta Elena.

Le dit John s'exécuta, il la regarda, la regarda vraiment. Les yeux de cette femme étaient bleus. Bleus cobalts, tels des pierres précieuses. Et ils étaient de la même couleur que les siens, identiques. Dans son subconscient, il commençait à faire le rapprochement. Les cheveux du commandant étaient noirs, comme les siens. Mais c'était son sourire qui interpella John. Cette façon de sourire, il n'y en avait qu'une et il l'a voyait tous les matins en se regardant dans le miroir de sa salle de bains. John fit enfin le rapprochement, non c'était impossible, elle était morte il y a deux ans…Mais pourtant sa ressemblance avec cette femme sautait aux yeux, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

- Vous vous appelez Elena, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors vous êtes ma…

- …Sœur, oui.

- Mais tu es morte !

- Eh bien, non.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je t'ai cherché si longtemps, et quand je t'avais enfin trouvé, on m'a dit que tu étais morte alors je suis rentré chez moi.

- Je suis en effet morte pendant deux ans, mais un programme spécial m'a retapé afin de sauver une fois de plus la galaxie. Si j'avais su plus tôt que j'avais un frère, on se serait déjà rencontré. Mais je n'ai pas voulu retourner sur Terre après ce que j'avais vécu ici.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici si ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Je te raconterai plus tard si je peux, mais en venant ici, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un tour dans le quartier où j'ai grandi. Je suis allée à l'orphelinat et j'ai demandé à lire mon dossier, c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que j'avais un frère jumeau

- Alors toi aussi tu as grandi dans un orphelinat, fit désolé John, contrairement à toi, j'ai passé toute ma vie sur Terre. Mais comme toi et nos parents, j'ai intégré l'armée. C'était ma seule échappatoire contre la rue et la misère.

Il se leva et Elena se leva à son tour.

- En tous cas, ça me fait drôlement plaisir de te retrouver après trente deux ans d'absence, fit-il en serrant Elena dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse aussi de ne plus me sentir seule, lui chuchota Elena.

John la relâcha mais garda ses mains sur les épaules d'Elena.

- Si tu as du temps devant toi, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

- C'est d'accord, je te suis.

Elena paya l'addition puis les quatre compagnons sortirent du bar. Alors qu'Elena s'apprêtait à entrer dans le taxi qui les attendait toujours, Kaidan lui attrapa la main.

- Elena, attends. Liara et moi, on va rentrer à la base.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est une façon à nous de te laisser seule avec ton frère, sourit-il. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer.

- Mais tu ne t'immisces pas, je t'aime, c'est normal, non ?

- Tu me raconteras et puis vous avez besoins de discuter tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se voit ce soir, ajouta t-il en voyant son visage se froncer.

- Bon d'accord, soupira t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis Kaidan mit fin au baiser en faisant entrer Elena dans le taxi. Elle lui fit un signe de la main à travers la vitre puis le taxi s'en alla.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et le lieutenant Alenko, fit soudain John.

- Tu t'en doutais ?

- Bah oui, ça saute un peu aux yeux en fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Pleins de petites choses. Des regards échangés, les sourires au bord des lèvres. J'ai remarqué aussi qu'il n'y avait que très rarement plus d'un mètre qui vous séparait. Vous êtes proches, sans conteste. Et puis j'ai eu la confirmation en vous voyant vous embrasser tout à l'heure.

Elena rougit légèrement, elle s'était un peu emportée en embrassant Kaidan.

- Je suis content pour toi, sincèrement.

- Merci. Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?

- Plus maintenant, répondit-il avec un regard sombre.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mieux vaut que je t'explique tout d'un seul coup, mais pas ici, attendons d'être arrivé.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Surprise, répondit-il avec un sourire d'enfant.

- Pas même un petit indice ?

- Non, même pas.

- Tu penses que nos parents nous on laissé quelque chose ? Changea alors de sujet Elena.

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de John.

- Bon, je vois que tu ne céderas pas. C'est fou comme on se ressemble.

- On n'est pas jumeaux pour rien, rigola John. Ne t'inquiète, on est bientôt arrivé.

Et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta. Elena ne connaissais pas cette partie de la ville, c'était un quartier plutôt chic. Ce n'était pas le genre de quartier qu'elle avait fréquenté durant son enfance. Qu'elle était donc la chose qu'il voulait lui montrer ? Elena brûlait de curiosité. Ils descendirent du taxi puis John prit Elena par la main et l'emmena à travers des ruelles et enfin il s'arrêta devant une maison. C'était une maison style fin XXIème siècle, elle était jolie et avait du charme. Mais pourquoi l'emmenait-il ici ? Elle regarda John avec un air interrogateur mais elle n'eut qu'en retour le même sourire enfantin qu'il lui avait adressé dix minutes auparavant. Il sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il laissa Elena passer la première. Elle observa les alentours sans comprendre.

- A qui est cette maison ? Demanda Elena qui ne tenait plus.

- Observe, se contenta de répondre son frère.

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait, s'exaspéra Elena. Mais elle observa. L'intérieur de la maison était aussi de la fin du XXIème siècle. Des photos étaient accrochées aux murs et quelques unes étaient posées sur les meubles. Pour la plupart d'entres elles, c'était un homme et une femme qui s'enlaçaient. Elena les regarda attentivement, elle avait l'impression de les connaître mais pourtant leurs têtes ne lui disaient rien. Plus loin, sur une autre photo, on voyait la femme assise dans un fauteuil, enceinte. On voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse. Elena trouva que cette femme lui ressemblait étrangement. C'est en voyant ses yeux bleu qu'elle comprit.

- Ce sont nos parents n'est-ce pas ?

Un grand sourire barra le visage de John, elle avait vite compris. Elena prit une autre photo entre ses mains, on y voyait son père et sa mère enceinte enlacés avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Elena. Longtemps elle regarda la photo, mille questions lui venaient en tête mais aucune réponse ne lui venait. Elle posa enfin la photo à sa place et se tourna vers son frère mais elle resta muette. C'est donc John qui brisa le silence.

- J'ai trouvé cette maison en lisant mon dossier à l'orphelinat. J'y ai lu le nom de nos parents et j'ai fait des recherches. Ils étaient tous deux dans l'armée et étaient destinés à une grande carrière mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Bien sûr, ils étaient heureux d'avoir des enfants mais malheureusement notre mère est morte en nous mettant au monde.

- Et notre père l'a suivi quelques temps après, finit Elena.

- Oui, acquiesça John, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai aussi fait des recherches sur sa mort et j'ai découvert qu'il avait été assassiné.

- Assassiné ?

- Oui, par son ami d'enfance qui était jaloux de lui parce qu'il avait épousé notre mère à sa place. Il y avait une rivalité entre eux. Tous les deux l'aimaient mais elle avait fait son choix. Apparemment, au début, il ne lui en voulait pas mais quand elle morte, il a pris pour responsable notre père et l'a tué. Notre père avait des soupçons alors il nous a mis dans des orphelinats afin de nous protéger, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'il réussirait son coup tôt ou tard. Et puis ce qui est arrivé arriva. Mais nous étions protégés. Au final, l'homme qui a tué notre père s'est fait arrêté et est mort dans sa cellule quelques années plus tard, il s'était tranché la gorge.

Elena regarda John ne sachant que dire. Apprendre que ses parents avaient été heureux l'avait consolé mais apprendre que son père était mort par la faute d'un détraqué avait fait rejaillir ses larmes. Au moins, elle avait trouvé quelques réponses à ses questions notamment pourquoi avait-elle été séparé de son frère. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste maladroit.

- Et tu vis ici ?

- On peut dire que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à la base mais oui, je vis ici. Je voulais vivre dans un endroit qui me faisait du bien et c'est ici que je l'ai trouvé. Cette maison est tout ce qui me reste, tout ce qui nous reste de nos parents. Enfin…Il y a aussi une grosse somme de crédits qu'ils nous ont légués, et tu as ta part.

- Garde la, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Mais c'est la tienne, c'est ton héritage.

- Non vraiment, je suis déjà assez riche comme ça.

- Elena, je ne peux pas accepter.

- Alors donne la à une œuvre caritative, je n'en vraiment pas besoin. Il y d'autre personnes qui en ont vraiment l'utilité, pas moi.

- Très bien, je comprends. Au fait, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Changea t-il de sujet.

- Juste un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

John partit en direction de la cuisine. Elena, elle, s'assit sur le canapé qu'avaient jadis utilisé ses parents. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser que maintenant elle avait une famille et qu'en réalité elle n'était pas orpheline. Son frère arriva avec son verre d'eau et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire non plus qu'il était son frère et jumeaux qui plus est. C'est que leur ressemblance était troublante, les mêmes yeux, ceux de leur mère, les mêmes cheveux, ceux de leur père et un visage déterminé, le mixte des deux.

- Dans le taxi, tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que je te raconterais mon histoire, commença John. J'aimerais que l'on se raconte tout, sans omettre aucun détail. Tu es ma sœur jumelle et j'ai envie de te connaître à fond, de rattraper toutes les années qu'on a perdu. Tu es d'accord ?

- La seule personne à qui j'ai raconté ma véritable histoire est Kaidan, c'est l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Mais maintenant que j'ai appris que j'avais un frère, je suis prête à dévoiler ma vie une seconde fois, pour toi, parce que tu es mon frère. J'ai, comme toi, envie de rattraper le passé et profiter de la vie pendant qu'il est encore temps. Alors, vas-y, je serais attentive aux moindres détails de ta vie. Et ensuite ce sera mon tour.

Elena lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inciter à commencer. John s'exécuta.

- Sans doute comme toi, mon orphelinat n'était pas en très bon état mais ils nous donnaient assez à manger. Mon enfance ne fut pas difficile mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle fut facile. Lorsque je suis entré dans l'adolescence, je suis devenu un élément perturbateur comme ils disaient. Je vivais mal le fait de vivre dans un orphelinat, je voulais être normal, avoir des parents…J'ai commencé à fréquenter des gens pas très recommandable. Un jour, je me suis battu avec l'un deux, j'ai failli le tuer mais on nous a séparés juste avant. L'homme qui nous avait interrompu était un gars de l'armée. Il m'a dit que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il m'observait et que je lui plaisais, que j'avais un potentiel. Il m'a donné quelques jours pour réfléchir si je voulais le suivre et entrer dans l'armée. Au début, j'ai fait mon rebelle mais j'ai réfléchi. Voulais-je vraiment de la vie que je m'étais choisi ? Je connaissais déjà la réponse. J'ai été le retrouvé quelques temps après mes seuls affaires que je possédais dans un sac. Il m'a donné un job, un toit et bien plus encore.

Un jour, alors qu'on était en mission, on luttait contre un gang qui sévissait dans le quartier. On avait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Ils s'étaient procurés des armes efficaces. L'homme qui m'a donné une nouvelle vie, le colonel Rivers, s'est reçu une balle dans l'estomac, j'ai couru comme jamais auparavant je n'avais couru pour le seconder. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit : '' Je suis fier de toi John ''. Cet homme était pour moi l'équivalent d'un père. Il est mort dans mes bras sous le feu ennemi. Et je venais d'entamer ma vingtième année.

John se tut, il voulu laissé un silence pour cet homme exceptionnel. Elena respecta ce silence et ne l'interrompit pas.

- Il y a quatre ans, continua t-il, une femme merveilleuse est entrée dans ma vie. Elle aussi avait un passé douloureux, on se comprenait. Elle s'appelait Eve, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux étaient d'un vert flamboyant. Je me souviens que c'était la première chose que j'avais vue chez elle, c'était ça qui m'avait poussé à lui parler. On a vécu les deux plus belles années de ma vie ensemble. Mais il n'a fallu que d'une poignée de secondes pour que le rêve ne se brise à jamais. C'est moi qui étais au volant, Eve, elle était assise à côté. On partait pour aller dîner à l'extérieur. Ce soir là, j'avais tout préparé, un dîner aux chandelles et la bague dans ma poche, je voulais la demander en fiançailles. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Un énorme camion de marchandises m'a coupé la route, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter à temps. Tout s'est passé très vite, je me souviens avoir entendu Eve crier mon nom puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital quelques jours après, j'étais perdu et troublé. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait Eve, les médecins ne voulaient rien me dire. C'est alors que j'ai compris qu'ils n'avaient pas pu la sauver. Je suis resté quelques mois à l'hôpital dans un état presque second, parfois j'avais des lueurs de lucidité mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'idée qu'elle était morte par ma faute.

Lorsque je suis sorti de la clinique, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main, je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet état. J'ai repris ma vie tout en la gardant près de moi. Et puis, un jour, j'ai décidé de revenir à l'orphelinat, rien que pour voir. Mais c'était sans comptait l'œil avisé de la directrice. Elle m'a tout de suite reconnu et m'a invité à entrer. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas refuser, ça aurait été impoli de ma part. On a discuté un peu puis elle est allée chercher mon dossier. Comme toi, j'ai appris que j'avais une sœur. En faisant des recherches, j'ai vu que tu avais une carrière remarquable, que tu étais connu dans toute la galaxie. Durant des mois, j'ai cherché à te localiser mais tu étais en mission presque tout le temps et puis tu opérais dans les systèmes terminus. Un puis un jour, j'ai appris que tu étais morte sans que j'en sache la raison. J'ai alors tout abandonné sur toi, j'étais comme dégoûté, toutes ces recherches pour aboutir à cette fin. J'ai alors fait d'autres recherches mais cette fois sur nos parents, c'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver sur extranet. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert cette maison et notre héritage. Et ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que je vis ici.

Elena regarda John avec compassion. Les Shepard n'avait apparemment jamais une vie facile.

- Je suis désolé pour Eve…et tout le reste, fit Elena.

John lui sourit en retour.

- Aller, vas-y, maintenant à toi.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Elena.

- Je te préviens, ça va être long.

- Ça tombe bien, j'adore les histoires longues.

Elena lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Elle commença par son enfance qui fut difficile, la première fois qu'elle avait tué, les gangs et enfin son entrée dans l'Alliance. Puis vint son histoire avec David et enchaîna avec le massacre de Torfan. Elle continua avec son premier jour sur le Normandy, un vaisseau fabuleux, le plus perfectionné de l'Alliance. Et bien sûr, sa première mission à son bord, Eden Prime. La lutte contre Saren, le début de ses sentiments pour Kaidan, les choix difficiles qu'elle avait du faire. La victoire sur Saren puis sa mort prématurée. Elle poursuivit avec son réveil agité dans une base de Cerberus, le rôle qu'avait joué l'organisation dans le combat contre les Récolteurs et bien sûr comment elle s'était retournée contre l'Homme Trouble. Elle inclua l'épisode sur Horizon, les retrouvailles avec Kaidan puis leur réconciliation, leur histoire compliquée. Le regard d'Elena devint sombre lorsqu'elle évoqua le retour de bâton de l'Homme Trouble. Elle conta les recherches de la base de Cerberus, les pièges qui lui avait tendu. Et enfin sa capture. Elle raconta à John toutes les tortures que lui avait fait subir l'Homme Trouble, tous les moments où elle avait cru mourir, sa détresse, sa peur,…Puis elle arriva à Kaidan qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de ce fou furieux, le rôle qu'avait joué toute l'équipe du Normandy dans sa libération. Elle décrivit à John les mois qu'il avait fallu pour qu'elle en ressorte intacte, grâce essentiellement à Kaidan. Les longs mois de rééducation où elle avait du laisser sa vie de côté. Puis enfin, son rétablissement miraculeux, la reprise du commandement du Normandy, sa venue sur Terre pour appréhender l'Homme qui avait tant hanté ses nuits.

A la fin de l'histoire d'Elena, John resta sans voix. Comment a-t-elle pu supporter tout ça ? Comment a-t-elle eu la force de continuer à vivre après tout ce qu'elle a subi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une femme comme toi puisses exister, dit finalement John.

- Et pourtant me voici, répondit Elena avec un sourire.

- Je me demande où as-tu trouvé la force de faire tout ce que tu as fait.

- Moi-même je ne le sais pas, je sais juste que sans mes amis, je n'aurais jamais réussi.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux et surtout d'avoir un homme que tu aimes aussi dévoué. J'en connais plus d'un qui ce serait barré en courant, je peux te l'assurer.

- Kaidan n'est pas comme ça et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

- Tu es une femme comme on n'en a rarement croisé, une femme d'exception.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Et durant ces deux dernières années, tu as eu des liaisons ? Voulut savoir Elena.

- Je n'arrivais jamais à en avoir qui durait plus de deux semaines, rigola John. Je n'ai pas oublié Eve, ça jamais mais j'ai tourné la page, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au fait, cette Liara, elle a quelqu'un ?

- Euh…C'est un peu compliqué en fait, fit Elena en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle est amoureuse de moi, et…

- Ah, je vois, elle n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose.

- Exactement. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu une Asari aussi belle de ma vie. Elle m'a pour ainsi dire tapé dans l'œil et d'après ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, c'est une personne exceptionnelle. Alors je me disais que je pourrais éventuellement tenté quelque chose avec elle.

- Si tu arrives à me faire oublier, je suis totalement pour, mais je ne garantie rien. Dans le genre têtu, elle se pose là.

- Je retiens le message, merci.

- De rien, mais ne t'avises pas à lui faire du mal, c'est mon amie avant tout, le prévint Elena.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas mon genre et puis elle me plaît. Vraiment, fit-il sérieusement.

- Alors j'espère pour toi que ça va marcher, je t'aiderais un peu si tu veux.

- Merci.

Elena regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

- Houlà, ça plus de quatre heures qu'on est ici, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille rejoindre Kaidan et Liara. Enfin si tu veux, je pensais qu'on pourrait dîner tout les quatre, suggéra Elena.

- C'est une très bonne idée, allons voir si ils sont d'accord, proposa John.

Elena acquiesça puis John appela un taxi. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, John demanda à sa sœur :

- Lorsque tu auras débusqué ton Homme Trouble, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Elena lui lança un regard noir.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est mon affaire, répliqua t-elle sèchement.

- C'est à la justice de s'en occupé, répondit sans se démonter son frère.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Liara m'a tenu le même discours et ça n'a rien changé alors ne gaspille pas ta salive pour rien.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu t'abaisserais au même niveau que lui.

- Je m'en fous, tout ce qu'il mérite, c'est une balle dans la tête. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis.

- Très bien, je ne t'en parlerais plus mais Kaidan est-il au courant au moins ?

- Non, et si tu lui fais savoir, je te jure que tu le regrettera toute ta vie, le fusilla du regard Elena.

- Je ne comprend pas comment l'homme que tu aimes le plus au monde ne peut-il pas être au courant.

- C'est justement parce que c'est l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde qu'il ne le sait pas. Si il venait à le savoir, seul lui pourrait me faire changer d'avis et ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Tu dois me promettre sur tout ce que tu as de plus cher que tu ne lui diras rien à lui ni à personne.

John soupira.

- Très bien, je te le promets.

- Merci. Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ?

- Ok.

Un long silence pesant s'installa alors dans le taxi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta devant la base de l'Alliance où se trouvait Liara et Kaidan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

John et Elena sortirent du taxi et commencèrent à se diriger vers la base lorsqu'Elena attrapa son frère par le bras.

- John, attends, je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave je comprend même si je désapprouve. Tu es adulte, tu fais ce que tu veux et puis je ne suis pas ton père. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé.

- Alors ça ne change rien entre nous ?

- Mais non, tu es et tu seras toujours ma sœur quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci…

- Tout est oublié, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui.

- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Oui, merci.

- Aller, viens, ils doivent nous attendre.

John prit la main d'Elena puis ils montèrent les marches du bâtiment.

Elena trouva Kaidan et Liara tous deux penchés sur un ordinateur. Lorsque Kaidan vit Elena, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et alla l'enlacer.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Toi aussi.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Alors ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Demanda Elena en se détachant de Kaidan et en regardant Liara.

- Non, il faut attendre les résultats qui n'arriveront que demain mais on peut toujours essayé.

- Ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'on arrive à le trouver.

- Oui, c'est le principal, répondit Liara.

- J'ai faim. Que diriez-vous d'un dîner tous les quatre ? Proposa Elena.

- Ça me paraît une très bonne idée, approuva Liara.

Elena se tourna vers Kaidan, elle vit qu'il avait l'air chagriné et ailleurs.

- Kaidan ?

- Ah, euh, oui, d'accord, répondit-il absent.

Elena ne dit rien, elle lui demandera plus tard qu'est-ce qu'il le dérangeait.

- Allez-y les filles, j'aimerais parlé à Kaidan, on vous rejoint dans le taxi, intervint John.

Elena regarda John avec suspicion, si il lui dévoilait son secret…Mais John la rassura d'un regard et Elena se détendit. Elle entraîna Liara en dehors de la base.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Kaidan quelque peu inquiet.

- On peut s'appeler par nos prénoms et se tutoyer ? Demanda John.

- Bien sûr, tu mon beau-frère après tout.

- Elena m'a tout raconté, de son enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans rien n'omettre. Son histoire est étonnante, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme comme elle puisse exister.

Kaidan hocha la tête ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

- Votre histoire à tous les deux est encore plus belle, continua John. Tout ça pour dire que je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, alors merci d'avoir pris soin de ma sœur et de continuer à le faire comme tu le fais.

- Il faut bien un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute, répondit Kaidan avec un sourire.

- Tu as totalement raison, fit John en serrant la main de Kaidan.

- Bon aller, viens, dit celui-ci, il ne faut pas trop faire attendre ces dames.

- Au fait, tu crois que j'ai une chance avec le docteur T'Soni ? Demanda John tout en marchant.

- Je pense que oui, répondit sincèrement Kaidan.

- Je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse d'Elena ?

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai un peu discuté avec elle et je crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'Elena n'était pas vraiment faite pour elle. Je pense qu'elle est prête à passer à autre chose. Mais tu as bien choisi, c'est quelqu'un de bien, d'intelligente et en plus elle est pas mal.

John s'esclaffa.

- Mais ne la brusque pas, le refus d'Elena lui a quand même fait du mal.

- Je m'en doute, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Au fait, tu peux l'appeler Liara, tu sais ?

- Je lui demanderais si ça ne te dérange pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne pour un gars qui prend trop la confiance facilement.

Kaidan sourit, c'était bien le frère d'Elena.

Pendant ce temps là, Elena et Liara se dirigeait vers le taxi.

- Tu sais ce qui tracasse Kaidan ? Demanda Elena à Liara.

- Tout à l'heure, il a reçu un appel. Je ne sais pas de qui il provenait mais quand il est revenu, il avait l'air préoccupé. Je pense qu'il te le dira plus tard.

- Mouais, ça ne plaît pas.

Liara rigola.

- Tu es trop curieuse, patiente encore un peu.

- Si tu le dis.

Elles montèrent dans le taxi qui les attendait.

- Alors ton frère ?

- Quoi mon frère ?

- Dis-moi comment est-il, si il est comme toi ou…

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Tu veux savoir si il est libre c'est ça ?

- Pas essentiellement mais pourquoi pas.

- Alors tu as réussi à passer à autre chose ?

- Pas totalement mais j'y arrive.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Liara.

- Merci.

- Tu verras, John a un charme fou, rigola Elena.

Liara s'esclaffa.

- J'espère bien.

Elena regarda par la fenêtre et vit Kaidan et John sortir de la base et en train de rigoler ensemble. Elle était contente qu'ils s'entendent bien.

- Alors ? On va où ? Demanda Liara.

- Je connais un bon resto qui vous plaira, répondit John.

- Très bien, allons-y, conclut Elena.

Son frère donna l'adresse au chauffeur puis le taxi démarra.

La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Kaidan avait recouvré sa bonne humeur même si Elena n'était pas dupe. Les rires et les regards complices fusaient autour de la table. Liara avait fait plus ample connaissance avec John et elle avait découvert c'était en fait la réplique masculine d'Elena avec quelques petites différences néanmoins. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était déjà très tard quand le repas se termina. John paya l'addition, il avait insisté, puis appela encore une fois un taxi. Ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur du restaurant pour attendre le taxi. Mais Elena n'en pouvant plus s'arrêta. Elle prit le bras de Kaidan pour le forcer à le tourner face à elle.

- Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Elena à Kaidan en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Kaidan.

- Généralement, quand on me dit ça, je sors mon arme. Mais comme je ne l'ai pas sur moi et que c'est toi, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Alors je te répète la question, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle quand on sera à l'hôtel ?

- Non, répondit-elle catégorique.

Kaidan soupira.

- Ce que tu peux être agaçante parfois.

- Je sais.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un appel de l'Amiral Anderson. Il a appris que j'étais sur Terre, par je ne sais qu'elle miracle d'ailleurs, et m'a demandé d'accomplir une mission pour lui.

- Je croyais que tu avais pris des congés ?

- Moi aussi, figure-toi. Il semble que ça fait un peu trop longtemps que je suis en congé.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi pour une fois ?

- Apparemment non. Comprends-moi, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il m'a appelé exprès parce que j'étais sur Terre.

- Oui, bon. C'est quand cette mission ?

- Il faut que je parte demain.

Elena se crispa.

- Et tu reviendrais quand ?

- Le lendemain soir…

Un éclair de tristesse se dessina dans les yeux bleus d'Elena.

- C'est déjà dur de te laisser une heure, alors deux jours…Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

- Moi non plus, mais j'y suis obligé. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Si tu trouves l'Homme Trouble avant que je ne sois revenu, j'aimerais que tu m'attendes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux être là quand tu le coinceras et je ne veux pas que tu traverses cette épreuve toute seule.

- D'accord, soupira Elena.

- Promets-le moi.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si mais je préférerais être sûr.

- Promis, fit Elena en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils rejoignirent Liara et John qui les attendaient plus loin. John descendit le premier du taxi puis celui-ci emmena Elena, Kaidan et Liara à leur hôtel. Ils retrouvèrent leurs affaires et leurs armures qu'ils avaient laissées à l'Alliance en allant dîner. Liara avait pris une chambre juste à côté de celle d'Elena et de Kaidan, au cas où.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? Demanda Elena à Kaidan lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- Tu sais très bien comment ça marche, Elena. Ne rends pas la chose plus compliquée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute ce soir, surtout si je dois partir demain matin.

- J'ai le droit d'essayer non ?

En réponse à cette question, Kaidan lui sourit.

- Et si tu n'as pas envie qu'on se dispute, de quoi as-tu envie ? Lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je me disais qu'il serait dommage de ne pas tester ce lit qui m'a l'air si confortable, dit-il en caressant la joue d'Elena.

- En effet, il sera parfait pour dormir, répliqua t-elle toujours avec le même sourire.

- Qui t'as parlé de dormir ?

- Moi, répondit-elle fièrement.

- Vous êtes cruelle commandant, me faire languir est un supplice.

- Oh, vraiment ? Demanda Elena en jouant le jeu.

- Vous ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point, souffla Kaidan en plongeant sur les lèvres d'Elena avec fougue.

Elle répondit aussi ardemment au baiser que Kaidan et l'entraîna vers le lit.

Elena se réveilla seule dans le lit, elle chercha quelques secondes son homme puis se souvint qu'il était parti très tôt le matin en l'embrassant longuement. Deux jours sans lui allaient être dur, surtout quand elle était habituée à l'avoir près d'elle presque tout le temps. Mais elle n'allait pas se décourager pour autant, il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur l'Homme Trouble et ce n'est pas en restant au lit qu'elle y arriverait, elle n'était pas vacances après tout.

En compagnie de Liara, Elena décida de prendre les choses en mains. Bien que Liara et Kaidan avaient fait du bon boulot lorsqu'elle s'était absentée avec son frère, elle voulait se rattraper, sa vie personnelle ne devait pas interférer dans ses activités. C'était une règle qu'elle s'était établie à la mort de David et qu'elle avait enfreint en acceptant Kaidan dans sa vie. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Mais si elle pouvait la respectait ne serait-ce un minimum, ça la soulageait.

En arrivant à la base, Liara découvrit qu'elle avait reçu les résultats qu'elle attendait. Avec ça, elle allait pouvoir trouver rapidement la planque de l'Homme Trouble, peut-être même ce soir. Elena lui fut d'une grande aide, bien qu'elle soit le courtier de l'ombre, l'aide et l'influence du commandant Shepard n'étaient pas de mise. En fin de soirée, les deux femmes étaient enfin arrivées à leur but.

- Sa planque se trouve à environ une heure de New York, informa Liara. Dans un coin perdu, en plein milieu d'une forêt.

- Super, on aura le droit à une partie de chasse, railla Elena.

- Tu as un plan ?

- Juste une ébauche. Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'infiltrer toi, Kaidan et moi mais il y a une faille. Comment fera t-on pour sortir sachant que tous les hommes présents sur la base sauront qu'on a eu l'Homme Trouble et chercheront à se venger.

- En effet, c'est un problème de taille, remarqua Liara.

- Mais peut-être que si on implique l'Alliance dans cette affaire, ça pourrait nous aider.

- Précise le fond de ta pensée.

- On fait comme on a dit, on s'infiltre et pendant ce temps là l'Alliance prend d'assaut la base. L'Homme Trouble ne se rendra compte de rien tant qu'il ne nous aura pas vu. On contactera l'Alliance à ce moment là pour qu'elle lance ses troupes et comme ça les hommes de l'Homme Trouble n'auront pas le temps de le prévenir. Cerberus sera finalement totalement dissoute.

- Tout ça c'est très bien, fit Liara, mais c'est une affaire personnelle, l'Alliance ne voudra jamais nous aider.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une affaire personnelle, Cerberus est en quelque sorte l'ennemi humain de l'Alliance. On leur offre une opportunité qu'ils ne peuvent pas gâcher. Et puis l'Amiral Anderson m'apportera son soutien, enfin je pense.

- Tu m'as dit que Kaidan revenait quand ? S'informa Liara.

- Demain soir. On a largement le temps de planifier cette mission.

- Très bien, alors on a fini pour aujourd'hui ?

Elena hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Tant mieux parce que j'ai faim.

- Tiens, en parlant de ça, réalisa Elena, John nous a invité à dîner chez lui ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est une très bonne idée, allons-y, répondit Liara pleine d'entrain.

- Il te plaît, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Se défendit Liara.

- Pour rien, pour rien, sourit Elena. Aller, viens.

Elles prirent un taxi pour se rendre chez John. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte un large sourire illumina son visage. Il les invita à entrer puis ils passèrent à table. John remarqua alors l'absence de Kaidan. Il demanda alors à Elena où est-ce qu'il était passé et celle-ci lui répondit qu'il était en mission spécial pour l'Amiral Anderson et qu'il revenait demain. Pendant le repas, Elena fit part à son frère de son plan pour l'Homme Trouble et lui demanda si il voulait l'accompagner. Il fut surpris de sa proposition, il pensait que justement si il venait, elle penserait qu'il l'empêcherait de tuer l'Homme Trouble. Il ne lui fit pas part de cette pensée mais il accepta la proposition. Vint alors la fin du repas qui s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère conviviale. Elena fit mine de bailler et de s'étirer puis elle déclara :

- Bon, bah, moi, je vais m'en aller, je suis fatiguée. Mais restez tous les deux, ça ne me dérange pas.

John et Liara se regardèrent.

- Tu es sûre, tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Liara.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je peux me débrouiller. Et puis je suis trop fatiguée, mentit Elena

John et Liara se regardèrent une seconde fois puis d'un commun accord acceptèrent. Elena était contente de sa petite manœuvre, elle avait réussi à laisser seuls son frère et Liara. Sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'elle partait, Elena fit un clin d'œil à John. Celui-ci lui sourit, il venait de comprendre.

**Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine. Laissez moi vos coms ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si sa fic est lu et si elle plaît.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire de notre Elena Shepard ! Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le lendemain, Elena se leva tôt, elle devait convaincre à tout prix l'Alliance de lui apporter de l'aide. Il fallait aussi qu'elle informe John sur la mission. Toute la journée, elle courut dans les recoins de la base de l'Alliance. Elle avait réussi à convaincre le responsable de l'aider, il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter l'Amiral Anderson.

Elle décida de le faire en fin de journée. L'image holographique du l'Amiral se matérialisa devant Elena.

- Commandant Shepard, quelle surprise !

- Bonsoir Amiral, ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

- Moi aussi, je vois que vous avez bien récupéré.

- Oui, merci, grâce à Kaidan.

- Que Dieu lui en soit témoin, pria Anderson.

- En parlant de Kaidan, où l'avait vous envoyé ?

- C'est confidentiel Shepard, je peux juste vous dire que c'est une mission d'infiltration. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de réel danger.

Elena hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda Anderson.

Elena lui raconta le plan qu'elle avait mis au point, l'Amiral l'écouta avec intention en la coupant quelques fois pour lui demander des précisions. Quand elle eut fini, Anderson resta pensif.

- Je comprends parfaitement et je suis à 100% avec vous mais ce sont vos motivations qui m'inquiètent Shepard.

- Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir Amiral, je sais où est mon devoir.

- Vous êtes quand même impliquée personnellement dans cette histoire, remarqua Anderson.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Vos sentiments risque de prendre le dessus. Je sais ce que vous avez enduré.

- J'en doute, répliqua Elena. Et puis là n'est pas la question, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Très bien, soupira l'Amiral. Puisque vous êtes sûre de vous, je vous fais confiance. Mais si il arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrais rien pour vous, vous en avez conscience ?

- Si il arrive quelque chose, je répondrais de mes actes. Mais il n'y arrivera rien, ajouta Elena moins sûre.

- Très bien, répéta t-il, vous avez le feu vert.

- Merci Amiral, dit Elena en hochant la tête.

- A bientôt commandant, faîtes attention à vous, termina Anderson en coupant la transmission.

Elena sortit de la salle des transmissions puis alla rejoindre Liara qui était dans la salle de repos.

Elle l'a trouva assise à une table en train de lire un datapad. Elena vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et soupira, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- Tout est réglé, fit Elena, on n'a plus qu'à attendre demain.

- Pas trop de complication avec l'Amiral Anderson ? Demanda Liara.

- Non, ça va, il est avec nous, dit Elena en omettant volontairement d'informer Liara des réticences de l'Amiral.

- Kaidan rentre bientôt non ?

- Je l'espère, il m'a dit ce soir mais pas à quelle heure.

- Ah…

Une ride d'inquiétude vint se former sur le front d'Elena mais disparu très vite, elle faisait confiance à Kaidan.

- Dis donc toi ? C'était quoi ce plan hier soir ? Demanda soudain Liara.

- Quel plan ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit innocemment Elena avec un sourire.

- Mouais…

- Oh aller, ne fais pas la tête.

- Mais je ne fais pas la tête, je devrais même te remercier d'ailleurs.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- On a beaucoup parlé lui et moi, et je dois dire qu'il dégage quelque chose, un peu comme toi mais en différent.

- Explique.

- Eh bien toi, tu dégages quelque chose qui force les gens à t'écouter, à te suivre même jusqu'en enfer. D'un simple regard, même si infime qui soit, te fait gagner. Même quand tu marches, tu es fascinante. Tout chez toi pourrait faire craquer n'importe qui. Tu es une femme comme on en voit rarement Elena.

Elena eut un sourire gêné. Liara continua.

- Ton frère dégage la même chose, ça doit être de famille. On pourrait se perdre dans ses yeux. Quand il parle, on pourrait rester là à l'écouter pendant une éternité. Je crois ce qui me plaît le plus chez lui, physiquement, ce sont ses rides d'expressions. Ça le rend tellement…

- Si je comprends bien, fit Elena, tu as craqué sur lui.

- Plus que tu ne le penses, comme un coup de foudre en fait. Comme je te l'ai dit, hier soir, on a beaucoup discuté. Il m'a raconté sa vie et moi la mienne, quel rôle tu y as joué et tout ce qui s'en suit. Il m'a touché avec son histoire, j'en avais presque la larme à l'œil. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Il m'a regardé un instant puis il m'a embrassé. Ses lèvres étaient douces et je me suis laissé emporté.

- Tu as dormi chez lui ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ? Rigola Liara. Il a mis fin au baisé, un peu trop rapidement à mon goût d'ailleurs, puis je suis partie.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait vous arrivez.

- Oui, merci, je pense la même chose.

- Sais-tu que tu es aussi pour lui un coup de foudre ?

- Non je ne savais pas. Mais ça fait plaisir à entendre. Et puis avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, je ne savais pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. On pourra discuté, lui et moi, quand tout ça sera derrière nous. Mais il y a quand même un truc qui me dérange…

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien, tu sais les sentiments que j'avais pour toi…

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je les ai reporté sur John. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux et même si au départ, il m'a beaucoup fait penser à toi, aujourd'hui, je le découvre vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu te dises : ''Comme elle a vu que je n'était pas libre, elle s'est tourné vers mon frère jumeau.''

- Mais je ne pense pas ça Liara, pas du tout même. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, et puis l'amour ne se contrôle pas.

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je sorte avec ton frère ?

- Non. Je suis même très contente que ce soit toi et pas une autre. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Liara. Que rêver de mieux que de voir sa meilleure amie avec son frère ?

Liara lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Elena, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir.

Les deux femmes mangèrent au mess de la base de l'Alliance puis rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Elena resta un peu discuter avec Liara puis vint le moment où elle s'en alla dans sa chambre. Kaidan n'était toujours pas rentré, ce qui inquiétait un peu Elena. Elle regardait les heures défilées mais il n'était toujours pas là. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'endormir. La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Kaidan rentra enfin. Elena dormait profondément. Il fit un brin de toilette puis alla se coucher près d'Elena. Celle-ci, le sentant s'introduire dans le lit, alla se blottir contre lui. Kaidan l'embrassa sur le front puis lui aussi se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Elena se réveilla seule dans le lit. Elle se demanda où était passé Kaidan mais se rassura en entendant le bruit de la douche. Sur le sol, il avait laissé ses vêtements. Une tâche rouge attira l'œil d'Elena. Elle se leva puis attrapa le vêtement qui se révéla être un tee-shirt. La manche droite était imbibée de sang. Elena se précipita dans la salle de bain sans même frapper à la porte. Elle y trouva justement Kaidan devant le miroir en train de soigner sa blessure. Il se retourna vivement lorsqu'il vit Elena dans le miroir.

- Si tu comptait me le dissimuler, c'est râpé, fit Elena en laissant tombait le tee-shirt par terre.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

- Pourquoi essaye tu de me le cacher alors ?

- Je n'essaye pas de le cacher.

- Pourquoi as-tu sursauté quand je suis entré, si ce n'est pas pour ça ?

- Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.

- Admettons. Tu es sûr que ce n'est rien, il y a beaucoup de sang quand même.

- Mais oui, j'ai vu bien pire, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Laisse-moi t'aider au moins.

Kaidan soupira avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, d'accord puisque tu insistes.

Elena le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à nettoyer la blessure.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es fait ça mais en tout cas tu ne t'es pas raté, observa Elena.

- J'ai eu de la chance, la balle ne m'a que frôlé le bras.

- Heureusement que l'Amiral Anderson m'a dit que c'était juste une mission d'infiltration et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

- Ça a un peu mal tourné, on va dire.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas le droit de m'en parler.

- Tout juste, tu connais comme moi le règlement.

- Le règlement disait aussi qu'il était strictement interdit d'avoir des relations amoureuses entre membres d'équipages, remarqua Elena avec un sourire espiègle.

- Comment veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? Rigola Kaidan.

- Bonne question, répondit-elle. Voilà, c'est terminé, conclut-elle en s'écartant.

- Merci, je n'ai rien sentit, fit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bains, Elena s'allongea sur le lit.

- Alors ? Ces deux jours ? Demanda Kaidan en s'habillant.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Kaidan tourna la tête vers Elena et lui fit son sourire le plus éclatant. Elena y répondu avec un sourire ambiguë. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Kaidan la rejoignit en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Kaidan et Elena étaient toujours dans leur lit, on frappa à la porte. Les deux amoureux n'ayant rien entendu, on frappa plus fort. Kaidan releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Elena.

- On a frappé à la porte.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, sinon je ne me serais pas arrêté, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Bon, bah, laisse, j'y vais. Dans ton état, ce serais indécent, rigola Elena en enfilant un peignoir.

On frappa une troisième fois à la porte.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, fit Elena.

Derrière la porte se trouvait Liara, son visage montrait un air agacé.

- Dépêchez-vous un peu, on va être en retard, il est déjà 8h30.

- Oups, désolé, on n'a pas vu l'heure. On était…

- Vos ébats ne m'intéressent pas, Elena. Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît, ça fait un demi heure que je vous attends.

Aux paroles de Liara, Elena rougit légèrement.

- Oui, désolé, on arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle gênée.

- Je vous attends dans le hall, la prévint Liara.

Elena hocha la tête puis referma la porte. Elle retourna près du lit où Kaidan y était encore allongé.

- Euh, Kaidan ?...

- C'était qui ?

- Liara. Désolé, on va devoir remettre ça, habille-toi, lui dit-elle en lui lançant ses vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda t-il en se levant.

- Rien de très agréable, dépêche-toi, lui intima t-elle.

- Oui, bon, voilà, fit Kaidan agacé.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Elena et Kaidan retrouvèrent Liara dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- On peut y aller, fit Elena en sortant de l'hôtel.

Liara ne dit rien si ce n'est qu'avec un léger sourire qu'elle la suivie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Elena avait loué une voiture, elle en avait marre de prendre tout le temps un taxi. L'équipe passa prendre tout d'abord John chez lui puis alla à la base. Dans la salle de réunion, Elena faisait un récapitulatif de la mission. Liara, Kaidan, John et les hommes de l'Alliance qui allaient prendre d'assaut la base de Cerberus étaient présents. Tous écoutaient attentivement, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire compromettre la mission. Surtout lorsque c'était le commandant Shepard l'investigatrice de tout ça. Elena avait programmé l'attaque vers dix-sept heures, l'heure à laquelle où presque tous les employés quittés leur boulot. Même si c'était une base secrète. Elena avait aussi pensé qu'en effectuant la mission à cette heure, ça leur laissé tout le temps de régler tous les détails qui avaient été négligés la veille. La réunion se termina et tout le monde se dispersa. Liara partit vérifier des infos de dernière minutes et Kaidan alla dans la salle des transmissions transmettre son rapport à l'Amiral Anderson. Seul John resta dans la pièce en compagnie d'Elena.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Lui demanda t-il avec crainte.

- Plus que jamais, répondit-elle avec certitude.

- Je ne voudrait pas te perdre à cause de ça, insista John.

- On en a déjà parlé, John. Et j'ai pris ma décision.

- Ok, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Tu perds ton temps, c'est tout ce que tu fais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

- Tant mieux pour toi alors, répondit Elena désintéressée.

- Bon, je dois y aller. On se revoit ce midi, n'oublie pas qu'on mange tous les quatre.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. A tout à l'heure.

La matinée passa rapidement et, comme prévu, les quatre compères mangèrent ensembles. Même si le repas se déroula un peu dans la gêne à cause de la relation entre John et Liara qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter depuis la dernière fois, il fut agréable. Après le repas commença les préparatifs. Tout devait être près à partir. Il avait été décidé que tout le monde n'irait pas en même temps, ils auraient été vite repérés. Vers seize heures, Elena et son équipe, composé de Kaidan, John et Liara, partirent en direction de la base de Cerberus. D'après les informations qu'avait reçu Elena, l'Alliance était déjà en place, caché dans la forêt environnante.

Environ une heure plus tard, Elena et son équipe arrivèrent sur les lieux. Le chef des opérations, le capitaine Caligan, vint aux côtés d'Elena pour lui faire un topo de la situation. L'entrée de la base avait été repéré non loin d'ici et était facile d'accès.

- Avez-vous repéré d'autres entrées secondaires ? Demanda Elena au capitaine.

- L'équipe d'exploration devrait revenir d'ici peu, on en saura plus à ce moment-là commandant.

- Très bien merci capitaine, appelez-moi quand ils arriveront.

Caligan hocha la tête et repartit près de ses hommes pour leur donner les dernières instructions. Elena, quant à elle, attendait le retour de l'équipe d'exploration.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Elena aperçut les hommes de Caligan à travers les feuilles de la forêt. Ils vinrent faire leur rapport au capitaine.

- Rien à signaler capitaine, aucun mouvement suspect.

- Très bien, merci. Par contre, le commandant Shepard aimerait savoir si il y a des entrées secondaires.

- On en a repéré quelques unes mais il y en a qu'une qui fera vraiment l'affaire, répondit le chef de l'escouade.

Il alluma son Omnitech puis projeta la carte du terrain. Il montra à Elena où se trouvait l'entrée la plus adaptée et lui transféra les données.

- Merci. Capitaine, je vous contacte lorsque vous pourrez donner l'assaut mais restez près à toute éventualité.

- Compris commandant, bonne chance.

Elena hocha la tête en signe de remerciement puis fit signe à son équipe de la suivre. Tous les quatre partir en direction de la porte secondaire qui se révéla être une bouche d'aération.

- On va devoir descendre, observa Elena. Kaidan, ça va aller ton bras ?

Il la regarda d'un air agacé.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Tu es blessé ? Intervint Liara.

- Non, enfin si mais ce n'est rien, je vous assure. On y va maintenant ? On ne va pas discuter de mon état toute la journée, non ?

- Oui, bon, allons-y, répondit Elena en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un par un, ils descendirent la bouche d'aération. John descendit le premier, suivi de Kaidan puis d'Elena et enfin de Liara. En dessous d'elle, Elena voyait bien que Kaidan n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait dit. A chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait sur son bras, son visage trahissait la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Même si elle s'inquiétait un peu, Elena décida de ne rien dire. De toute façon, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle continua sa descente, elle ne savait pas où la mènerais ce conduit mais elle espéra que c'était dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas de danger. Liara avait réussi à avoir une partie du plan de la base mais apparemment ils n'étaient pas dans la bonne partie du plan puisque Liara n'arrivait pas à savoir où ils se trouvaient. Lorsque tout le monde déposa pieds à terre, Elena fit un rapide état des lieux. L'équipe se trouvait dans une petite pièce exiguë apparemment sans grande importance, une sorte de débarras. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte, personne dans le couloir, la voie était libre. Quelques mois plus tôt, Tali, qui était toujours sur le Normandy, avait mis au point une option sur l'Omnitech qui permettait de passer invisible à la vue des caméras. Avec cette option, Elena pouvait effectuer sa mission en toute sécurité, il suffisait seulement de ne pas se faire voir par les gardes qui patrouillait.

La première phase de cette mission pour l'instant était de se situer et pour ça il fallait que l'équipe soit dans la moitié de plan de la base que Liara possédait. L'équipe parcourait les dédales de couloirs sans savoir exactement où ils allaient. Au bout d'un moment, Liara intervint :

- Ça y est, je nous vois, on est dans la bonne partie de la base.

- Bien, une bonne chose de faite, répondit Elena. On va où maintenant ?

- Je suppose que notre homme doit se trouver dans la salle principale, donc on continue tout droit.

L'équipe continua donc dans la direction imposée. Au fur et à mesure, Liara donnait les instructions à suivre. Ils rencontrèrent quelques gardes mais très vite Elena prit les devant en les assommant. Elena remarqua que ce n'était as une base très perfectionnée de Cerberus, une base non terminée. C'était leur chance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la salle principale, Elena arrêta l'équipe.

- Liara, y a-t-il d'autres entrées pour cette salle ?

- Apparemment oui. Il y en a deux autres, à droite et à gauche.

- Très bien, peux-tu les verrouiller de là où on se trouve ? Il ne faudrait pas que notre homme s'enfuie.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Alors il va falloir les verrouiller manuellement.

- Attends, intervint John, je peux fermer les portes d'ici, ça fait partie de mes compétences.

- Ok, vas-y, je contacte Caligan.

Elle actionna son Omnitech puis annonça au capitaine qu'elle était en position. Elle lui ordonna d'attendre encore une minute puis il pourrait donner l'assaut. Elle coupa la communication puis demanda à son frère si il avait terminé. La réponse fut positive. Elle souffla un coup, empoigna son arme et avança vers la porte de la salle principale. Toute l'équipe était tendue, en particulier Kaidan qui se demandait si il arriverait à arrêter Elena à temps, si il arriverait à la convaincre de ne pas tuer l'Homme Trouble. Il regarda Elena mais ne voyait pas ses yeux. Il savait quand même que dedans devait briller la flamme qu'il avait vue quelques mois plus tôt et qu'il avait tant redouté de voir réapparaître un jour.

La porte s'ouvrit, un bureau était placé en retrait de la pièce en face de la porte. L'Homme Trouble était là, retourné, face au mur en train de regarder l'écran géant situé derrière le bureau. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer et fut surpris d'entendre la voix du commandant Shepard derrière lui.

- Retournez-vous lentement et levez les mains, ordonna Elena en pointant son arme sur l'Homme Trouble.

- Shepard ? Quel surprise dîtes-moi, fit-il ironiquement en se retournant les mains en l'air. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler affaire.

- Tout juste Harper. C'est bien votre nom n'est-ce pas ?

L'Homme Trouble tiqua en entendant son nom, plus personne ne l'appelait comme ça désormais. Il tenta de la jouer détendu.

- Je vois que vous avez bien fait vos devoirs Shepard.

- Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que ça vous gêne tout de même ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda l'Homme Trouble soudain sérieux.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je veux simplement votre peau, je veux que vous payiez pour tout le mal que vous avez fait, que vous m'avez fait.

- Vous êtes venue ici pour me dire ça et échouer ? Parce que voyez-vous, cette base est remplie de mes hommes prêts à attendre mes ordres.

- Ça c'est que vous croyez mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça pour tomber dans ce piège minable. Des hommes de l'Alliance sont actuellement en train de prendre d'assaut votre base et je crois bien qu'ils ont l'avantage depuis le début. Vous êtes perdu, Jack.

- Vous seriez capable de tuer un homme sans défense ? Ce n'est pas votre genre Shepard.

- Je me fout de ce qui est mon genre ou pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est vous mettre une balle entre les deux yeux et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me dérober.

L'Homme Trouble, alias Jack Harper, vit dans les yeux d'Elena qu'elle était loin de plaisanter. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle haine dans des yeux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer comme ça, ce serait un crime, tenta t-il alors.

- Je suis assez grande pour décider de mes décisions toute seule merci, répliqua sèchement Elena.

Plus en plus que la discussion avancée, la voix d'Elena avait pris des airs effrayant. On ne jouait pas avec elle, à aucun prix. Mais l'Homme Trouble s'y était tenté et il avait perdu. Elena tint bien son arme et s'apprêta à tirer lorsque Kaidan l'en empêcha. La balle destinée à tuer l'Homme Trouble alla faire un trou dans le plafond.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Elena, tu…

- Ne t'en mêle pas Kaidan, c'est entre lui et moi, le prévint Elena toujours avec la voix pleine de haine et son regard toujours fixé sur l'Homme Trouble.

- Elena, insista Kaidan, la voix pleine de désespoir. As-tu pensé des conséquences que ça pourrait engrangées ? Ne me dis pas que non, je sais très bien ce que tu penses.

- Tu n'as pas idée des souffrances que j'ai subies. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai souffert.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison mais tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé, j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais.

- Comment réagirais-tu toi ? N'aurais-tu pas aussi envie de te venger ? N'as-tu pas envie de le tuer ? Lui demanda t-elle maintenant au bord des larmes.

- Oh que si, et je pense que tu peux savoir à quel point, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, ni à toi et ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. On ne peut que se remettre à la justice et ça me déplaît autant qu'à toi, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause de ça, à cause de lui alors s'il te plaît lâche cette arme.

Elena détacha alors enfin ses yeux de l'Homme Trouble pour les plonger dans ceux de Kaidan. Ils se regardèrent ainsi une longue minute. L'arme était toujours pointée sur Harper mais petit à petit qu'Elena regardait Kaidan, la main qui la tenait baissée. Désormais, Elena pleurait et Kaidan, doucement, la prit dans ses bras à la fois soulagé et heureux d'avoir réussi à la convaincre. Une transmission du capitaine Caligan fit interrompre leur étreinte. Elena sécha ses larmes et répondit à l'appel.

- On aurait besoin d'aide ici Shepard. On est au niveau B1 et la porte refuse de s'ouvrir de notre côté.

- D'accord, je vous envoie des renforts, terminé.

Elle coupa la transmission puis ordonna à Liara et à John qui maintenaient toujours l'Homme Trouble en joue d'aller les aider. Tout se passa alors très vite. Liara et John sortirent de la salle mais entre temps Harper avait réussi à se dégoter une arme. Il tira en direction d'Elena qui n'avait rien vu contrairement à Kaidan. Avant que Harper ait pu tirer, Kaidan poussa Elena avec un champ biotique afin de la protéger puis tira lui aussi en direction de l'Homme Trouble. Les deux balles avaient fait mouche. Kaidan avait extrêmement bien tiré vu la situation puisqu'il avait fait un troisième œil à Harper en lui tirant entre les deux yeux. L'Homme Trouble aussi avait touché sa cible, Kaidan avait reçu la balle dans l'estomac mais l'avait quelque peu ralenti grâce au champ biotique qui avait frappé Elena. Désormais, Harper gisait par terre, mort et Kaidan essayait de contenir sa blessure en y maintenant ses mains dessus. Elena courut vers lui et s'agenouilla près de lui le visage plein de larmes. Avant même qu'Elena ne prononce un mot, Kaidan s'évanouit dans ses bras.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Kaidan était dans le coma. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Elena était à son chevet à attendre qu'il se réveille. Trois jours qu'elle se sentait coupable de son état. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, l'Homme Trouble était mort mais à quel prix ? Elle n'avait jamais souhaité que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour elle, encore moins Kaidan. Le médecin lui avait dit que Kaidan serait mort sans l'intervention de ses pouvoirs biotiques et qu'il ne savait pas lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Cela pouvait très bien se produire dans une heure que dans deux jours ou même que dans dix ans. Le médecin avait rassuré Elena, ce n'était qu'un léger coma et qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se réveille d'ici une semaine. Mais pour l'instant, il était toujours dans le coma et Elena ne savait plus quoi faire à part prendre son mal en patience.

Le quatrième jour, Liara vint la prévenir qu'elle avait une transmission de l'Amiral Anderson. Kaidan était dans l'infirmerie de la base de l'Alliance, Elena avait juste à traverser un couloir pour se rendre dans la salle des transmissions. Elle quitta difficilement Kaidan puis s'en alla.

- Bonsoir commandant, commença l'Amiral lorsqu'il avait l'image holographique entière d'Elena en face de lui.

Elena le salua d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai parcouru le rapport et je peux, aujourd'hui, certifié que l'organisation Cerberus est complètement démantelée.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit-elle ailleurs.

En voyant son manque d'enthousiasme, Anderson ajouta :

- J'ai entendu dire que ça ne c'était pas bien terminé pour vous, vous m'en voyez désolé.

- Oui, Kaidan est toujours dans le coma et c'est de ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas vous la coupable Shepard, c'est cet homme, Jack Harper.

- Peut-être…

- C'est quand même dommage qu'il soit mort, on aurait pu l'interroger.

- C'est mieux ainsi, il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit. Je regrette seulement comment ça s'est terminé, répondit Elena en baissant les yeux au souvenir de Kaidan sur son lit d'hôpital.

- Il va s'en remettre commandant. C'est un homme fort et je sais qu'en ce moment même, en son fort intérieur, il se bat. Ne perdez pas espoir.

- Merci Amiral, dit Elena toujours d'une voix triste. J'essayerais d'y penser.

Anderson soupira en voyant sa protégée affligée puis coupa la communication avec un sourire rassurant.

Elena repartit en direction de la chambre de Kaidan lorsqu'elle vit son frère et Liara assis dans la salle d'attente. Elle décida d'aller les voir.

- Alors, que voulez l'Amiral ? Demanda Liara.

- Juste me dire qu'après que l'Homme Trouble soit mort, Cerberus a été démantelé.

- Hum, et sinon ça va toi ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ici.

- Tu rigoles j'espère, intervint John en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben non, je ne vous retiens pas, ne vous sentez pas obligé.

- Kaidan est aussi notre ami, tu sais ? Et puis on t'apporte du soutient, tu ne va pas rester là, toute seule, à attendre qu'il se réveille, non ?

- Oui, bon d'accord mais ça me donne quand même l'impression de vous retenir.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, on est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'on fait, fit John avec un sourire.

Elena sourit à son tour.

- Vous êtes allé le voir ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, non.

- Ben, vas-y, John. Il faut que je parle à Elena de toute façon, intervint Liara.

- Parle-lui, le médecin m'a dit qu'il nous attendait et que ça pourrait l'aider, ajouta Elena.

- D'accord, répondit John en se levant, à tout à l'heure.

Il partit et Liara et Elena restèrent seules dans la salle d'attente.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Elena surprise.

- Oui, tu va sûrement te mettre en colère mais laisse-moi parler d'abord, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux ensuite, d'accord ?

Elena hocha la tête avec un air interrogateur.

- Tu te souviens lorsque tu es venu me chercher pour aller sur Terre ?

- Oui…

C'était le jour où elle l'avait embrassé et elle se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

- Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas accompagné juste pour te faire plaisir.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

- Ce jour-là, tu m'as dit vouloir te venger de l'Homme Trouble, vouloir le tuer.

- Où veux-tu en venir Liara ?

- Je suis venu sur le Normandy avec toi pour dire à Kaidan que tu avais l'intention de te venger, c'est la principale raison qui m'a poussé à t'accompagner. Je ne pouvais pas prévenir Kaidan autrement. Si il ne l'avait pas su, tu aurais tué l'Homme Trouble et à l'heure qu'il est, tu serais probablement en prison. Kaidan est la seule personne qui puisse te faire changer d'avis sur des choses importantes, je n'avais pas le choix, c'est lui qui devait agir. Et maintenant, il est dans le coma…, termina t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elena resta un petit moment muette puis se reprit.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Liara. C'est uniquement la mienne. Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait m'arriver si je le tuais alors qu'il était sans défense. Mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était me venger. John m'avait prévenu, tu m'avais prévenu mais je ne voulais rien entendre. La haine m'aveuglait. Je sais que la vengeance ne sert à rien mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je savais même qu'en le tuant, je ne serais pas soulagée du mal qu'il m'a fait. J'ai commis une erreur en ne prenant pas en compte vos avertissements. Kaidan est dans le coma par ma seule faute. Tu as bien fait d'agir comme tu la fais, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait.

- Alors tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Si mais seulement contre moi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Liara prit Elena dans ses bras pour lui témoigner son soutient.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en remettre, ne t'en fait pas.

- Je l'espère, merci.

Liara la lâcha et lui sourit.

- Au fait, fit Elena, vous avez parlé John et toi ?

- Oui, et tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté quand il m'avait embrassé ?

- Oui.

- Après je suis partie ?

- Oui, et…

- Eh bien il a cru que je le fuyais et c'est pour ça qu'après entre nous il y avait comme une gêne. Il a cru qu'en quelque sorte, je le repoussais. Ensuite, je lui ai expliqué qu'il se trompait et tout est revenu en ordre.

- Alors vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui, admit Liara avec un large sourire.

Elena lui sourit à son tour, heureuse pour eux.

Les deux filles se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre John dans la chambre de Kaidan. Elles s'arrêtèrent à la porte lorsqu'elles virent John en train de parler à Kaidan. A travers la porte, on pouvait entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il essayait de convaincre Kaidan de revenir de son sommeil en lui racontant combien Elena se sentait coupable et combien elle s'en voulait. Elena et Liara laissèrent encore un peu John parler à Kaidan puis entrèrent dans la pièce. John se leva et leur sourit.

- Vous avez faim ? Demanda t-il.

- Non, allez-y tous les deux, je reste encore un peu ici, répondit Elena avec un sourire las.

John hocha la tête puis emmena Liara avec lui laissant ainsi Elena seule avec Kaidan.

Le lendemain matin Elena se réveilla un peu désorientée. Elle observa la pièce où elle se trouvait et déduisit qu'elle s'était assoupie la tête sur le lit de Kaidan. Et maintenant elle avait mal à la nuque et elle avait faim. Elle se leva, regarda longuement Kaidan et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis elle quitta la chambre pour se diriger au mess de l'Alliance.

Elle mangeait dans un coin avec pour seule compagnie, ses pensées qui n'étaient guère gaies. Elle commençait à manger son dessert avec peu d'appétit lorsque qu'elle vit Liara accourir vers elle.

- Viens avec moi, vite ! Lui dit-elle tout sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi excitée ? Fit Elena incrédule.

- Kaidan s'est réveillé ! Aller viens je te dis !

Elena se leva d'un bond et sans attendre Liara couru vers la chambre de Kaidan. Elle arriva en trombe, ouvrit la porte à la voler et se précipita vers Kaidan. Les médecins avaient relevé le lit et désormais Kaidan était adossé sur son oreiller. Dés qu'il vit Elena un large sourire l'illumina. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras en sanglotant. Elle le serra si fort que Kaidan hoqueta, mais ne dit rien.

- Oh, Kaidan, j'ai cru que jamais tu n'allais te réveillais.

Celui-ci rit.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé comme ça, tout vas bien maintenant, lui murmura t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Liara avait sans doute du aller prévenir John, se dit Elena. Kaidan se dégagea de l'étreinte mais ne lâcha pas la main d'Elena, il voulait juste la regarder.

- Sinon ça va toi ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant m'est passé sur le corps, admit Kaidan avec un sourire. Mais après ça doit être normal.

- Le médecin m'a dit que tu allais vite t'en remettre.

- J'espère bien.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai pleins de paperasse à régler. Je repasserais un peu plus tard. Repose-toi.

Elena l'embrassa tendrement puis sortie.

Kaidan resta encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie puis le médecin l'autorisa à s'en aller en lui administrant du repos. Quand Elena était partie faire un tour, Liara lui avait raconté comment ça s'était terminé avec Cerberus et comment Elena avait été quand Kaidan était dans le coma. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur d'apprendre qu'Elena était resté à son chevet durant toute sa convalescence. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas de des sentiments d'Elena, ça faisait tout de même plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour toi.

Pendant que Kaidan était dans le coma, Elena avait prévenu l'équipage du Normandy que l'organisation Cerberus avait été dissoute. La menace ayant était anéantie, elle avait autorisé le Normandy à se poser sur Terre et l'équipage à prendre quelques jours de permissions. Elena ne leur avait pas parlé de l'état de Kaidan, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur avouer sa faute

De retour sur le Normandy, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la Terre, Elena présenta son frère à l'équipage. Incapable de quitter sa sœur et Liara, John avait décidé de les suivre, abandonnant la base militaire de la Terre pour rejoindre l'équipage du commandant Shepard.

Deux jours plus tard, sur le Normandy, Elena reçu une transmission confidentielle de l'Amiral Hackett. Elle l'a pris dans ses quartiers, seule. Selon l'Amiral, personne ne devait être au courant de la nature, du lieu de la mission. Elena devait y allait seule coûte que coûte. La mission consistait à délivrer un agent, le Dr Amanda Kenson, emprisonnée dans une prison de haute sécurité Butarienne. A l'origine, elle devait enquêter sur la rumeur d'un artéfact. Apparemment, elle l'avait trouvé et pensait que c'était un appareil Moissonneur qui donnait la preuve de leur venue imminente. Hackett insista sur le fait qu'elle devait y aller seule et que cette mission ne venait pas de l'Alliance. Le Dr Kenson était une amie de l'Amiral et il ne doutait pas de la véracité des paroles du docteur. Elena accepta sans hésité la mission, si elle avait une chance de découvrir où les Moissonneurs attaquerons, elle ne devait pas la laisser passer.

Elle coupa la transmission puis alla donner les coordonnées que l'Amiral Hackett lui avait transmis à Joker. Elena trouvait dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre des coéquipiers avec elle mais elle obéirait aux ordres. Elle rejoignit ses quartiers pour se préparer. Dix minutes plus tard, Kaidan entra à son tour.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda t-il en la voyant enfiler son armure.

- J'ai une mission à accomplir, seule.

- Ah, et euh…

- C'est confidentiel Kaidan, le coupa t-elle. Je rends service à l'Amiral Hackett, rien de plus.

- Et tu reviendras quand ? Fit-il inquiet.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Maximum cinq jours, je pense.

- C'est vraiment important ?

- Kaidan, je t'en pris, arrête de poser des questions.

- Ok, d'accord, dit-il en levant les mains.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Joker.

- Je t'accompagne.

Ils sortirent de leur cabine puis allèrent rejoindre le timonier.

- On arrive dans dix minutes commandant mais je me demande ce qu'on fout dans l'espace Butarien.

- Mettez-vous en orbite autour de la station, préféra répondre Elena, je descend avec la navette.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la soute avec Kaidan sur ses talons.

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller seule ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix mais rassure-toi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais emmené une équipe.

- J'espère que ça en vaut la peine.

- Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point, répondit Elena.

- C'est quand même long cinq jours.

- Je reviendrais avant, promit-elle.

Elle entra dans la navette non sans avoir étreint et embrassé Kaidan. La navette parti en laissant Kaidan seul avec ses inquiétudes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Trois jours plus tard, Joker reçu une communication d'Elena pour lui demander de la récupérer en vitesse sur le pont de la station. Il ne reçu aucune explication et ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant près de la station, il vit que celle-ci se dirigeait tout droit vers le relais cosmodésique. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte Shepard de là. Il s'approcha autant que possible du pont, Elena monta dans le vaisseau puis couru vers le cockpit.

- Sortez-nous de là Joker.

Il dirigea le vaisseau vers le relais puis actionna la commande qui permettait de passer le relais. Quelques secondes plus tard, la station percuta le relais cosmodésique. Une énorme explosion se produisit mais le Normandy était déjà parti.

Elena, épuisée et blessée, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Le Dr Chakwas la soigna, ses blessures étaient juste superficielles, elle n'avait rien de grave. Chakwas conseilla à Elena de se reposer. Elle obtempéra, à peine avait-elle posé sa tête dur le lit de l'infirmerie qu'elle s'endormie. Personne ne savait encore ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette prison. Sa rencontre avec le Dr Kenson, le temps qui restait avant l'arrivée des Moissonneurs, tous les membres de l'Alliance endoctrinés, son évasion, son impuissance à prévenir la colonie Butarienne à temps, sa rencontre avec l'Augure et enfin la destruction du relais cosmodésique.

A son réveil, Elena découvrit l'Amiral Hackett en train de discuter avec le Dr Chakwas. Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers elle. D'après lui, Elena avait fait du bon travail et elle avait pris les bonnes décisions. Avec la destruction du relais, elle avait causé la mort de 300 000 Butariens pour sauver 1 milliard de vie. Mais désormais, les Butariens sont en colère et cherchent, depuis l'entrée des Humains dans l'espace galactique, un prétexte pour leur faire la guerre. L'Alliance ne peut pas se permettre une guerre contre eux surtout avec la menace Moissonneurs. Les Butariens vont exiger qu'Elena réponde de ses actes. D'après Hackett, Elena devra s'attendre à comparaître devant un tribunal même si ses actes étaient nobles. Elle avait tout de même réussi à retarder la venue des Moissonneurs sur la Terre de plusieurs mois. Hackett n'aurait pas fait mieux, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui offrirait une médaille. Elena apprit à l'Amiral qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver le Dr Kenson, elle avait été endoctrinée et Elena avait été obligée de la tuer. Hackett la rassura en lui disant encore une fois qu'elle avait pris les bonnes décisions. Il lui serra la main en la remerciant puis s'en alla.

Elena ne savait plus quoi pensait, elle avait tué 300 000 Butariens à elle toute seule. Ça lui rappelait le massacre de Torfan mais en pire. Et à cause de ça, elle allait être jugée, après tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Mais elle en tirait quand même une satisfaction, elle avait retardé la venue des Moissonneurs de quelques mois et, pour elle, c'était une véritable victoire. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'un verre. Elle se dirigea alors sur le pont n°3 où se trouvait le bar.

Elle en était déjà à son troisième verre quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Elena se retourna, il s'agissait évidemment de Kaidan. Elena souffla, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir du monde, même si c'était Kaidan. Celui-ci ignora son agacement.

- Depuis quand bois-tu de l'alcool ?

- Depuis maintenant, rétorqua t-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler, répondit-elle irritée.

- Ok, mais arrête au moins de te faire du mal.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire du mal, crois-moi, fit-elle en montrant la bouteille.

Kaidan en décida autrement et lui enleva la bouteille. Elena protesta.

- Je ne te la rendrais que si tu me dis ce qui s'est passé. Au quel cas, tu pourras boire tout ce qui te plairas.

Elena se détourna et s'adossa au bar. Il eut un long silence puis Elena commença à parler. Elle ne lui cacha rien : sa rencontre avec l'Amiral Hackett, la mission que ce dernier lui a confié, sa rencontre avec le Dr Kenson, le temps qui restait avant l'arriver des Moissonneurs, tous les membres de l'Alliance endoctrinés, son évasion, son impuissance à prévenir la colonie Butarienne à temps, sa rencontre avec L'Augure, la destruction du relais, les Butariens morts et enfin le procès à venir.

- Et maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu comme l'Homme Trouble. Sauver une espèce au détriment d'une autre.

- Elena, écoute-moi, dit Kaidan en lui prenant sa tête entre les mains et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne seras jamais, tu m'entends, jamais comme l'Homme Trouble. Parce que ton cœur est bon, parce que des gens t'aiment, parce que je t'aime. Alors retire-toi ça du crâne. Tu as du prendre une décision et je te garantie que c'était la meilleure.

Kaidan la prit dans ses bras et Elena s'effondra en pleurs. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Petit à petit, les larmes d'Elena cessèrent de couler et elle se détacha de Kaidan.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Et moi sans toi, répliqua Kaidan avec un sourire.

- J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à pleurer depuis que tu es là. Comme si que tu me rendais plus sensible.

- Je te rassure, tu ne passes pas ta vie à pleurer et puis c'est normal que tu le fasses. Beaucoup de gens auraient déjà craqués.

- Kaidan ?

- Oui ?

- Merci, fit Elena en l'enlaçant.

Elena était perdue. L'histoire avec les Butariens la mettait sur les nerfs et la menace Moissonneurs attendue dans quelques mois n'arrangeait rien. La bonne nouvelle était que désormais le Conseil croyait enfin en l'existence des Moissonneurs. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien, enfin temporairement, puisque les Moissonneurs étaient décidés à attaquer la Terre. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles concernant la plainte des Butariens, aucun procès en vue. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait anxieuse, qu'allait-il se passer là-bas, réussirait-elle à s'en sortir ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais, par contre, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Jamais elle ne finirait dans une prison alors que les Moissonneurs étaient sur le point d'attaquer. C'était aussi son combat, et personne n'avait le droit de lui enlever.

Une nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Il était encore question de sa torture dans les bas-fonds de la station de Cerberus. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait eu un léger changement. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, elle se voyait se faire torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Là, l'Homme Trouble lui montrait d'abord le fameux holovidéo qui lui avait valu tout ça. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle y avait un trou lorsque qu'elle essayait de se rappeler pourquoi l'Homme Trouble l'avait fait souffrir à ce point. Maintenant elle savait. Et si elle arrivait à localiser la planète où se trouvait, peut-être encore, les vestiges Prothéens, elle pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose qui lui donnerait un avantage sur les Moissonneurs.

A côté d'elle, Kaidan se réveilla à son tour. Il avait senti Elena bougeait. Il regarda autour de lui puis il la vit assise dans le lit.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il en lui caressant le dos.

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je ne savait plus pourquoi l'Homme Trouble m'avait…enlevé ?

- Oui ?

- Eh bien maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Grâce à la balise sur Ilos, je comprends le Prothéen, c'est pour ça qu'il me voulait. Quand j'étais là-bas, il m'a fait voir un holovidéo qui parlait de vestiges Prothéens sur une planète située dans un système inconnu. J'étais la seule à comprendre ce que ça disait et bien sûr, je n'ai pas voulu coopérer. Et ça m'a valu trois mois de torture où tous les jours il me repasser la vidéo. Je suis sûre maintenant qu'il me droguait pour faire disparaître la vidéo de ma mémoire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte, trancha t-elle. Ce sont plutôt ces vestiges dont il était question. Si ils peuvent nous aider pour combattre les Moissonneurs, on trouvera cette planète.

Elena se rallongea.

- Tu en parleras demain à l'équipe ?

- Oui. Il faut agir vite, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Surtout si les Butariens viennent interrompre nos plans avec ce procès ridicule.

- Elena ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

En souriant, elle releva la tête puis embrassa Kaidan.

- Moi aussi, fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir, en vain. Le souvenir de son cauchemar était trop vif en elle pour qu'elle y parvienne. Elle jalousa Kaidan qui, à côté d'elle, était déjà retombé dans les bras de Morphée. Mais comment pouvait-elle dormir avec tout ce qui lui arrivait, ses cauchemars, le procès, les Moissonneurs. Elle adorait son métier, elle avait trouvé sa voie mais parfois elle avait envie de tout plaquer pour retrouver une vie normale. Bien qu'elle n'en ai jamais eu une.

Dans la pièce, légèrement éclairée par l'aquarium géant, Elena regarda longuement Kaidan en train de dormir. Il était tout pour elle, elle ne voyait plus la vie sans lui. Elle s'amusa à s'imager, elle et lui, mariés, une maison sur Terre. Au début, la Terre faisait partie du passé pour elle, mais depuis qu'elle y avait remis les pieds en compagnie de Kaidan et de Liara, tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus la planète qu'elle avait connue dans son enfance. D'une part, ce n'était plus une enfant et d'autre part, il y avait John. Son frère jumeau dont elle n'avait jamais connue ou même soupçonnée l'existence. La Terre était devenue son second foyer après le Normandy. Peut-être qu'après le combat avec les Moissonneurs, si ils survivaient, elle pourrait envisager de s'y installer en laissant sa carrière de côté quelques temps.

Elena ne dormit pas du restant de la nuit, au bout d'un moment, elle décida de se lever, agacée par son insomnie. Elle descenda au mess et se prépara un encas. Il était environ 5 heures du matin et le vaisseau était désert. Enfin presque. Derrière elle, Elena entendit des pas. Elle se retourna et vit Miranda marcher vers elle. Comme Elena, Miranda prit un encas puis s'assit en face de son commandant.

- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, fit soudain Miranda.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je crois savoir que depuis que Kaidan est à bord du vaisseau vous n'avez plus d'insomnie.

- Il faut croire quand ce moment ça ne fonctionne pas très bien, soupira Elena.

- Ce serait bien la première fois.

Elena leva un sourcil.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? Soupçonna t-elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, ça ne me regarde pas, s'excusa Miranda.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, allez-y, dîtes-moi.

- Eh bien, je suis moi aussi insomniaque. Et presque tous les matins très tôt, je viens ici me changer les idées. Et comme je le disais tout à l'heure, c'est la première fois, depuis que Kaidan est là, que je vous vois ici.

- Vous avez un sens de la déduction qui m'étonnera toujours, rigola Elena. Mais c'est à mon tour d'être surprise, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des troubles du sommeil.

- Je suis comme ça depuis mon enfance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris l'habitude depuis le temps.

- La présence de Jacob à vos côtés ne vous apaise pas ? Demanda curieuse Elena.

- On ne dors pas souvent ensemble à vrai dire, confessa Miranda.

- Ah…

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas envie de recommencer la même bêtise que la dernière fois.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Si vous permettez, bien sûr.

- La dernière fois, Jacob et moi, on a été un peu trop vite et du coup ça n'a pas bien marché. Donc aujourd'hui, on prend notre temps.

- Je vois.

- Vous devez trouver ça bizarre, non ?

- Non, au contraire, je trouve ça parfaitement légitime. Ce n'est pas parce que ma relation avec Kaidan n'est pas la même que la vôtre avec Jacob que ce n'est pas normal. Et justement c'est normal. Je pense que chaque relation est unique, chacun façonne sa vie comme il l'entend et chaque façonnage est unique.

Miranda hocha la tête en comprenant où voulait en venir Elena. Elle changea de sujet.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à dormir ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar et impossible de me rendormir, il y a trop de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête, lui expliqua Elena.

- J'ai lu le rapport, c'est ce procès qui vous ennuie ? S'inquiéta Miranda.

Elena soupira, puis après quelques secondes de silence dans la pièce, elle se lança.

- Entre autre…Je ne sais même pas si il va avoir lieu. Et même si il a lieu que suis-je sensée dire ? Que j'ai sacrifié 300 000 Butariens juste pour retarder la mort de toute l'humanité ?

- On les arrêtera à temps Shepard. L'humanité n'est pas perdue, pas encore. Il ne faut pas désespérer, pas maintenant. Vous êtes le pilier du Normandy, si vous flanchez, l'équipage n'y croira plus et tout ce pour quoi vous avez lutté n'aura plus aucun sens.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien Miranda. Mais que ce passera t-il si on me relève de mes fonctions ? Qu'à cause de moi, l'équipe est dissoute ? On n'aura plus aucune chance face aux Moissonneurs.

- Alors il ne faut pas que vous perdiez le procès.

- Facile à dire, les Butariens sont dans le genre coriace.

- Anderson et Hackett sont de votre côté.

- Oui mais ce sont des Humains, comme nous. Les Butariens ne tiendront pas compte de leur décision.

- Le Conseil ne peut pas nier tous les exploits que vous avez accomplis. Et puis vous n'aviez pas le choix. Ils auront agi de la même manière si ils avaient été à votre place, j'en suis persuadée.

- Peut-être que vous avez raison mais si le procès tourne mal, je veux que vous preniez ma place. On ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer.

- Comptez sur moi commandant, je ne vous décevrez pas.

- Merci Miranda, vous m'avez aidé plus que vous ne le croyez.

- Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous aider commandant.

Lorsque le vaisseau se réveilla enfin, les deux femmes étaient toujours en train de discuter de tout et de rien en attendant la première réunion de la journée.

Quand le mess devint trop bondé, Elena se leva non sans avoir remercié Miranda pour l'avoir rassuré. Elle monta dans ses quartiers et trouva Kaidan en train de s'habiller.

- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Je me suis levée vers 5 heures du matin. Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir après mon cauchemar.

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas fait, non ?

- …

- Il te hante toujours, pas vrai ?

- Ecoute Kaidan, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Avant même qu'il ait pu répliquer, Elena s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Quand elle en ressortie, Kaidan n'insista pas. Il savait très bien où le mènera cette discussion et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle. Il la suivie donc à la salle de briefing en silence.

Toute l'équipe y était déjà présente, Kaidan et Elena s'installèrent puis la réunion commença.

- Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar, révéla Elena à l'équipe. Et j'ai découvert pourquoi l'Homme Trouble m'avait enlevé. J'ignore comment il se les étaient procuré mais il était en possession de balises Prothéenne. Il avait besoin de moi pour les déchiffrer, je suis la seule à comprendre le Prothéen. Je ne m'en suis jamais souvenu avant parce qu'il me droguait. La drogue m'empêchait de me souvenir le pourquoi du comment. Mais aujourd'hui je sais et ces balises avaient un contenu inestimable. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de les récupérer. Elles pourront nous aider à détruire les Moissonneurs, j'en suis persuadée.

Elena se tut, jaugeant la réaction de l'équipe. Le silence fut brisé par Tali.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas juste un rêve ?

- J'en suis persuadée. Tout ce dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit a été réel, je l'ai vécu. Et je n'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai subi là-bas, alors oui, j'en suis sûre Tali.

- Je ne voulais pas mettre ta parole en doute mais il faut être certain dans ce genre de démarche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, lui sourit Elena. D'autres questions ?

- On va les chercher où ces balises ? Demanda John.

- Là où je les ai vu pour la première fois, fit doucement Elena en baissant les yeux.

Kaidan se leva alors brusquement et la regarda fixement puis partit brutalement. Il n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

- Kaidan ! Tenta de le retenir John.

- Laisse, je m'en occuperais plus tard, intervint Elena.

Un lourd silence se fit alors dans la pièce. Après une minute, Elena se reprit.

- Bon, tout est clair ?

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elles sont toujours là-bas ? Demanda Samara.

- Les balises sont assez grosses et dures à transporter, je ne pense pas que l'Homme Trouble ai eu le temps de les prendre avec lui quand il s'est échappé. Et puis si elles ne sont pas là-bas, elles sont forcément sur Terre.

L'équipe approuva, c'était plausible.

- La réunion est terminée, merci à tous. On se retrouve demain, ici, à la même heure, bonne journée, les salua Elena en s'en allant.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, Liara la retint.

- Elena, commença t-elle, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que tu retournes dans cet endroit.

- Moi non plus Liara mais il le faut. C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir vaincre les Moissonneurs. Et puis il faut le faire avant que le procès n'arrive. On ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi. Et John aussi s'inquiète.

- Ça me touche beaucoup Liara, mais ça va aller, merci.

Elena la salua d'un signe de tête puis monta dans l'ascenseur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

De retour dans ses quartiers, Elena découvrit Kaidan assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

- Tu m'expliques ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Il releva la tête, son visage exprimé un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe.

- Peut-être mais j'aimerais quand même que tu m'expliques, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Tu ne peux pas retourner dans cette station, c'est…impensable.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'y retourner, de revivre toutes les horreurs que j'y ai vécues ? Eh bien, figure toi que non. Si j'avais vraiment le choix, je n'irais pas. Mais là, j'y suis obligé.

- On a toujours le choix Elena, répliqua Kaidan en se levant.

- Ce sont les idéalistes qui disent ça. J'y suis obligé parce que sans ça, la race humaine sera exterminée. Je n'appelle pas ça un choix mais une nécessité.

- Alors laisse quelqu'un d'autre y aller à ta place, la supplia t-il.

- C'est à moi d'y aller…

- Laisse l'éthique de côté pour une fois, insista t-il.

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je n'y aille pas ? C'est mon devoir, et j'accomplis toujours ce que je dois faire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce qu'on a réussi à effacer.

- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices Kaidan. Ces balises sont notre seule chance de vaincre les Moissonneurs et si il faut passer par là, je le ferais quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je comprends parfaitement où tu veux en venir Elena mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que retourner là-bas va te faire du mal. Et te voir souffrir… C'est comme revivre les long mois où je me suis occupé de toi.

- Je suis désolé Kaidan. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, répondit Elena en baissant les yeux.

Kaidan soupira.

- Alors promet-moi que si ça devient trop dur pour toi, tu laisseras la suite de la mission à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle soupira à son tour, pour Elena, admettre ses faiblesses n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, elle avait souffert, bien plus qu'elle n'avait pu imaginer un jour.

- Je te le promets, répondit-elle alors enfin.

Satisfait, Kaidan s'approcha d'Elena puis l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais ce dont je rêve ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Non, vas-y dis-moi.

- D'une vie normale.

- Tu n'aimes pas notre vie ?

- Si bien sûr que si, mais, pour moi, une vie accomplie, c'est un mariage, une maison, des enfants,… Enfin tu vois.

Elena baissa la tête, elle aussi aurait aimé avoir une vie comme celle-là, malheureusement pour elle, c'était impossible. Elle pourrait en effet se marier avec Kaidan et se poser mais avoir des enfants avait été banni de son vocabulaire depuis le massacre de Torfan. Depuis ce jour, Elena était devenue stérile à cause d'une balle reçue au mauvais endroit. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Et la seule personne qui était au courant était le médecin qu'il l'avait examiné et Elena ne l'avait plus revu depuis ce jour-là. Admettre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants était une chose insurmontable pour elle. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors l'avouer à Kaidan… Un voile glissa sur ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer.

- Ça ne va pas ? Remarqua Kaidan.

- Si, si ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, le rassura t-elle en se reprenant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de te dire qui te met dans cet état au moins ? Demanda t-il.

- Non, non, ça va aller, merci, mentit-elle avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

- Ah… Et tu en penses quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu es avec moi ou quoi ? Ce que je viens de te dire, tu en penses quoi ?

- Kaidan, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour parler de ça.

- Justement, au contraire. Pour une fois qu'on a un moment de libre.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça Kaidan, insista Elena.

Il soupira mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

- Tu y as déjà pensé au moins ?

- Bien sûr, à chaque fois que je m'endors à tes côtés, c'est-à-dire tous les jours, répondit-elle sincèrement. Mais je te promets qu'on en rediscutera un autre jour, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux…

Elena remarqua que Kaidan était déçu, elle essaya de le rassurer.

- Kaidan, essaye de comprendre. Il y a trop de choses qui se passe en ce moment pour que j'y pense sérieusement.

- C'est toujours la même chose, il faut toujours que je sois compréhensif, l'accusa t-il.

- Kaidan…

- J'en ai assez, continua t-il. Il n'y a que moi qui fasse des efforts.

- Kaidan…

- N'as-tu pas pensé que moi aussi je puisse être mal ?

- Kaidan ! Le coupa Elena en haussant le ton.

- Quoi ? Fit-il sur la même intonation.

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, fit-elle en découpant chaque syllabes. Voilà t'es content ? Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant laisse-moi, lui intima t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Elena et Kaidan restait ébahi. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Kaidan ouvrait et refermait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. De l'incompréhension se lut alors sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Murmura t-il enfin.

- Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise alors que je n'arrivais même pas à me l'avouer à moi-même.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que je viens de te dire, s'excusa t-il en s'approchant d'Elena.

Il lui toucha l'épaule mais Elena le repoussa.

- Laisse-moi.

- …

- S'il te plaît Kaidan.

- Comme tu voudras mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Elena ne répondit pas, une boule était coincée dans sa gorge. Elle était soulagée de l'avoir dit à Kaidan mais elle ressentait tout de même un malaise. Comme si elle se sentait coupable de na pas pouvoir donner d'enfants à Kaidan. Après environ une minute, Elena entendit Kaidan s'en aller. Elle resta quelque temps, seule, à réfléchir. Ce que Kaidan lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne craque et qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants était vrai. Elle avait agi comme une égoïste. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi mais c'était toujours lui, en effet, qui faisait l'effort de la comprendre. Kaidan était là pour elle mais était-elle là pour lui ? Il prétendait que seule sa présence lui suffisait mais après ce que Kaidan lui avait dit, Elena en était moins sûre. Elle devait absolument lui parler si elle ne voulait pas que leur relation se ternisse.

Elena se reprit, sécha ses larmes puis actionna son Omnitech pour ordonner à Joker de mettre le cap sur la Citadelle. Le vaisseau avait besoin de se réapprovisionner et Elena devait parler avec l'Amiral Anderson. Il avait peut-être des informations sur le procès contre les Butariens. Joker lui appris qu'ils seraient arrivés à destination dans un peu moins de deux heures. Elena le remercia puis descendit au mess. Elle mangea en compagnie de son frère et de Liara. Elle ne vit nulle part Kaidan. Elle essaya d'afficher un visage enjoué mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Liara, connaissant la moindre des expressions d'Elena, le remarqua.

- Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Si pourquoi ? Répondit Elena innocemment.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là alors ?

- Quelle tête ?

- Celle que tu as quand tu t'es disputée avec Kaidan.

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes si tu le sais déjà ? Rétorqua Elena en plantant sa fourchette dans sa nourriture.

- Parce que je suis ton amie. Et je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

- J'aimerais qu'on arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi, merci, fit-elle sèchement.

Contrariée, Elena se leva puis partie sans un mot. Etonnés, John et Liara se regardèrent en s'interrogeant du regard.

- Si tu veux mon avis, fit Liara, tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es son frère et puis tu as fini de manger, pas moi.

John soupira puis abdiqua.

- D'accord mais tu me le revaudras, la prévint-il.

Pour toute réponse Liara l'embrassa avec un sourire.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, John trouva sa sœur assise entre deux caisses dans la soute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Rien. J'avais besoin d'être seule.

- Tu veux en parler ? Lui proposa t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Elena, vraiment.

- Pourquoi es-tu là à te morfondre toute seule alors ? Insista John.

- Je ne me morfond pas, se défendit-elle, je réfléchis, ce n'est pas pareil.

John rigola.

- Ok, d'accord, abandonna t-il, et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

- Rien de très passionnant, se déroba Elena en se levant.

- Tu te rappelles quand on s'était dit qu'on se dirait tout, la retint John en lui agrippant le bras.

Elena soupira. Ils se défièrent quelques secondes du regard puis Elena finit par s'asseoir au côté de son frère.

- C'est juste que…hésita t-elle, en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le moral. Entre les Moissonneurs, le procès, la mission de demain et maintenant la dispute avec Kaidan, je ne m'en sors plus.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ? J'ai vu ce matin qu'il était parti furieux de la salle de briefing mais…

- On ne s'est pas vraiment disputé en fait, c'est ma faute. Je me suis rendue compte ou plutôt Kaidan m'a fait me rendre compte que j'étais trop égoïste. Je n'arrive pas à croire comment j'ai pu, durant tout ce temps, ne pas penser que lui aussi pouvait avoir des problèmes. J'étais trop obnubilée par les miens. Maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai commis une grosse erreur…

- Comment ça ? Voulu savoir John.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis faîte comme le veut Kaidan. Dis-moi franchement, tu me vois abandonner ma vie de soldat ?

- C'est ce qu'il veut ?

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, il aimerait une vie normale et tout ce qui va avec. C'est-à-dire un mariage, une maison, des enfants, etc…

- Je suis sûr que tu peux combiner tout en même temps. Et puis je ne pense pas que Kaidan veuille que tu abandonnes ton métier, c'est ton foyer, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas le problème.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté le massacre de Torfan ?

John hocha la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- Eh bien, depuis ce jour, je suis dans l'incapacité d'avoir des enfants.

- Elena, je suis désolé…

- C'est dingue, pendant presque 8 ans, j'ai réussi à garder ça secret et en l'espace de deux heures, je l'ai déjà révélé à deux personnes.

- Ce n'est pas très bon de garder ce genre de chose pour soi tu sais, remarqua John.

Elena haussa les épaules, durant toute sa jeunesse elle avait gardé un tas de chose pour elle. Une de plus ou une de moins…

- Et comment a réagi Kaidan, fit John curieux.

- En fait je lui ai demandé de s'en aller juste après alors je ne sais pas trop. Il m'a juste dit que si j'avais envie d'en parler, il était là. Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Elena à son frère.

John n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il fut interrompu par la voix de Joker qui émanait de l'Omnitech d'Elena.

- On est arrivé à la Citadelle commandant.

- Bien, merci Joker.

Elena se leva puis, à son tour, John. Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans le sas, John lui répondit.

- Je pense que vous devriez parler. Faire le point, quelque chose dans le genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais surtout ne te pose pas trop de questions sur votre relation, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre quoi que tu penses.

Elena le regarda avec interrogation, avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur la passerelle. John en sortit en lançant un sourire à sa sœur qui était toujours dans l'ascenseur en s'interrogeant sur le sens des paroles de son frère.

Elena était allée seule à la Citadelle, elle avait donné les instructions sur le réapprovisionnement du vaisseau à Miranda puis était partie voir l'Amiral Anderson. Celui-ci n'avait reçu aucune information sur le procès au désespoir d'Elena qui ne savait pas de quoi le futur était fait. Anderson lui avait certifié qu'elle pouvait là où elle voulait tant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de convocation. Il lui avait aussi promis qu'il serait là à son procès et qu'il la défendrait si cela était nécessaire, tout comme l'Amiral Hackett. Elle l'avait remercié chaleureusement puis était parti rejoindre Miranda. La journée avait été longue, ce n'est que tard le soir qu'elle rentra au vaisseau. Elle se rendit dans ses quartiers. Aucune trace de Kaidan, elle se demanda où pouvait bien t-il être. Trop fatiguée pour le chercher, elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Après la confession d'Elena, Kaidan avait aussi voulu être seul. Il s'était alors dirigé vers le bar où il n'y avait jamais personne. Il n'avait pas bu, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'alcool et puis il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire lorsque qu'Elena lui avait avoué qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire était cette question stupide dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il aimait Elena plus que tout au monde mais jamais il n'avait pu penser qu'elle pouvait lui cacher quelque chose de ce genre. Mais lui avait-elle réellement caché ? Cette situation est absurde, pensa t-il, elle ne devrait pas avoir honte, pas avec lui en tout cas. Kaidan vit par la fenêtre qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Citadelle. Elena devait déjà être sortie voir l'Amiral Anderson. Il sorti du bar puis se dirigea vers le sas. Il devait absolument se changer les idées et une promenade dans la Citadelle l'aiderait sûrement.

Il arpentait les boutiques sans vraiment regarder mais au bout d'un moment, une chose attira son regard. Il s'agissait d'un collier. La chaîne était en argent et au bout pendait un magnifique diamant pur taillé avec soin. On n'en voyait plus beaucoup sur le marché et il devait coûter une petite fortune. Mais Kaidan s'en fichait, il le voyait déjà suspendu au cou d'Elena. Un cadeau idéal pour son anniversaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce diamant l'attirait autant, ses milles facettes brillaient tant avec la lumière du magasin qu'il lui fit penser au soleil. Exactement comme Elena illuminait sa vie. Voyant que Kaidan était en admiration devant le collier le plus magnifique qu'elle ait possédé, la vendeuse s'approcha de Kaidan. Elle lui parla de la signification de cette pierre présence, du symbole qu'elle représentait. Plus Kaidan l'écoutait plus il se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il essaya tout de même de négocier le prix. La vendeuse était dure en affaire mais il ne se laissa pas prendre et en retira un bon prix. La vendeuse l'emballa soigneusement puis tendit le paquet à Kaidan. Il la remercia chaleureusement puis s'en alla.

Kaidan se rendit sur le vaisseau puis alla aider Joker dans le cockpit. Même si maintenant il y avait IDA, lui et Joker aimait bien travaillait ensemble quelques fois comme sur le Normandy premier du nom. Les deux hommes passèrent la soirée ensemble, une soirée entre hommes ne faisait pas de mal quelques fois.

Quand Kaidan se rendit dans sa cabine, plus tard qu'il n'avait pensé, il découvrit Elena étendue sur le lit en train de dormir. Elle affichait un visage serein, dénoué de toute émotion. Kaidan la trouva si belle dans cette situation, plus que n'importe quelle femme. Il ne put réprimander un sourire en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se mettre au lit sans la bousculer puisqu'elle prenait toute la place. Il se faufila avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait dans le lit. Dérangée par cette soudaine intrusion, Elena reprit sa place inconsciemment. Soulagé, Kaidan s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Kaidan se réveilla seul. Elena était déjà partie, sûrement un train de préparer la mission. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, enfin presque. Il regarda l'heure, il ne lui restait plus que quinze minute avant la réunion quotidienne du matin. Il se leva, prit sa douche et se dirigea vers la salle briefing. Il salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête puis s'assit à sa place. Il regarda Elena, elle détourna les yeux. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'elle l'évitait. L'équipe attendit encore cinq minutes les retardataires puis la réunion commença. Elena avait décidé que la moitié de l'équipe participerait à la mission et que cette partie de l'équipe sera partagée en deux groupes. Ceux-ci avaient déjà été constitués. Même si la station était assez petite, il fallait au moins deux équipes pour chercher les balises. Le premier groupe constitué de Miranda, Jacob, Tali et Garrus s'occupera de la partie Sud de la station. Quant au deuxième groupe constitué d'Elena, Kaidan, Liara et John s'occupera de la partie Nord. La voix de Joker dans l'intercom interrompit la réunion.

- On arrive dans dix minutes à la station commandant.

- Très bien, merci Joker. Allez, tout le monde prêt et opérationnel dans dix minutes dans le sas, ordonna pour finir Elena.

Elena était anxieuse en arrivant au sas, elle avait peur. Peur de revivre les terribles moments passés dans cette station. Elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et découvrit son frère. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Elle réalisa alors qu'il était le seul à vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé là-dedans. Kaidan ne lui avait jamais demandé et elle lui avait juste laissé entendre.

Elena ouvrit la porte du sas et l'équipe s'engouffra dans la station. Arrivée à une intersection, l'équipe se scinda en deux groupes, ceux décidés auparavant. Plus Elena progressait dans la base, plus son angoisse montait. Elle essaya de garder contenance mais le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Elle tremblait et son front était trempé de sueur. Sur le mur d'en face, Elena vit une flèche pointant la direction des cellules, celles où elle avait été enfermé durant presque trois mois. Elle s'arrêta net. L'idée de continuer était insupportable. Elle avait promis à Kaidan que si ça devenait trop dur, elle passerait le flambeau. Et là, c'était un supplice, des visions d'elle dans la salle de torture l'assaillait, elle revoyait l'Homme Trouble la frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtait, l'équipe se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Continuez sans moi, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin, murmura t-elle en s'asseyant dos au mur. Liara, prends la tête pour moi s'il te plaît…

Liara hocha la tête, elle fit signe à Kaidan et John de la suivre et bientôt Elena fut seule dans le couloir.

Kaidan n'arrêtait pas de se retournait dans la direction opposée, il s'inquiétait pour Elena. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser seule. Devant lui, Liara s'arrêta et le regarda.

- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre Kaidan, je crois que c'est mieux pour elle, et pour toi par la même occasion.

- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Peut-être à t-elle besoin d'être seule un moment non ?

- Dans ces moments-là, être seul n'est pas la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver, intervint John. Elle a besoin de toi, va la rejoindre.

Kaidan hésita un moment puis se retourna et courut vers la direction opposée.

Quand Kaidan arriva auprès d'Elena, il la découvrit toujours assise dos au mur mais les genoux repliés et sa tête posée dessus. Ne sachant quoi dire, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans es bras. Elle pleurait, Kaidan le savait même si elle essayait de le cacher. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Elena brisa le silence.

- Tu avais raison, avoua t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. J'en ai encore fait qu'à ma tête, j'aurais dû t'écouter comme toujours. Et tu es encore venu à mon secours après tout ce que je t'ai fait…Tu dois me détester.

- Te détester ? N'importe quoi. En plus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'aimer et détester puisse être compatible.

- J'ai été égoïste Kaidan, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Tu es tellement présent pour moi, et moi…

- Et toi, ta vie est compliquée, c'est tout, continua t-il. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit hier, c'était hypocrite. Je sais ce que tu traverses, je n'aurais jamais dû remettre ça en question. Et puis tu n'as jamais été égoïste, combien de fois as-tu privilégié les autres à tes dépends ?

- Je ne sais pas...Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir la vie que tu voulais alors que tu m'as déjà tellement donné.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais hier et ce matin ?

- Je pensais qu'après ça tu ne me ferais plus confiance, que tu ne voudrais plus de moi parce que je t'ai menti.

- Tu ne m'as pas menti Elena, enfin pas vraiment. Je conçois parfaitement que ça puisse être dur à avouer. Et puis on peut être heureux même sans enfant tu sais ? Et si on en veut vraiment on adoptera ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Mais ça ne doit pas être un obstacle pour nous, tu comprends ?

- Oui mais quand même…

- Tout ce que je veux est ici, auprès de moi et rien d'autre. Je veux juste passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés.

- Tu disais que tu rêvais d'une vie normale, je ne peux pas croire que je te comble à moi seule. Tu finiras forcément par vouloir quelque chose d'autre.

- On ne peut pas prévoir le futur, c'est sûr. Mais en attendant, la seule chose que je veuille, c'est toi. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr…

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, sourit-elle en l'embrassant. Je t'aime Kaidan.

- J'espère bien, rigola t-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Tout à l'heure, fit Elena après un moment de silence, dans le sas, j'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment dit ce qui s'était passé ici. Je l'ai dit à John mais pas à toi.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à me le dire ? Demanda Kaidan anxieux.

- Pas vraiment, non, avoua t-elle après réflexion.

- Alors ne le fais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Je sais déjà ce qui c'est passé.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je suis venu te chercher, les gars qui était avec moi on découvert des holovidéos. Quand je les ai visionnés, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de vidéo de toi en train de subir la colère de l'Homme Trouble. Je n'ai même pas pu finir de regarder la première vidéo tellement ça m'était insupportable.

- Kaidan…Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

- Je regrette que tu aies dû voir ça, insista Elena.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas grave, rassure-toi.

- Et tu as fait quoi des vidéos ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Je les ai détruites.

- Tu as bien fait.

Elena posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kaidan et il resserra leur étreinte.

- Sinon, ça va mieux depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Kaidan après quelques minutes.

- Tu te souviens hier matin quand tu m'as demandé si il me hantait toujours et que j'ai esquivé la question ?

- Oui, très bien même, tu m'as laissé en plan dans la chambre, répondit-il en souriant.

- Oui, bon, désolé mais il faut dire que tu avais touché juste et que la nuit n'avait pas été très bonne, rigola t-elle à son tour. Non, en fait, tu avais raison, continua t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Même si ce n'est pas comme au début où je me réveillais sans cesse en criant, il est toujours dans ma tête. Presque toutes les nuits. Même si tu l'as tué et que cette histoire est finie, je n'arrive pas à oublier, à me le sortir de la tête.

- Quand je suis venu te sortir de ses griffes, le docteur Chakwas m'a dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'une aide extérieure…Mais j'ai refusé, j'étais persuadé, et je le reste encore aujourd'hui, que tu n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de personne. Tu avais juste besoin d'être entouré par des gens qui te connaissaient et qui t'aimaient, des amis, pas des inconnus. Mais maintenant que tu es guérie et que tu as recouvré toutes tes capacités mais qu'il te hante toujours, tu devrais peut-être envisager cette aide extérieure…

- Tu veux que j'aille voir un psy, c'est ça ? Lui demanda t-elle en se détachant de lui.

- Non, pas forcément, mais peut-être que ça t'aiderait.

- Kaidan, tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de moi, et encore moins à un inconnu.

- Ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça…

- Ne mens pas, ça se voit que tu y as déjà pensé et il y a un moment déjà.

- Bon d'accord mais je disais ça que dans ton intérêt. Je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux.

- Merci mais les psys c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu n'as jamais essayé.

- Si, une seule fois. L'Alliance m'y a obligé après Torfan. Ça a été un désastre, et après la première séance, je n'y suis plus jamais retourné. L'Alliance a fini par lâcher l'affaire.

- Pourquoi ça c'est mal passé ? Voulu savoir Kaidan.

- On va dire qu'il n'a pas posé les bonnes questions. J'ai même failli le frapper, je le trouvais trop…

- Ouais, je vois, ta délicatesse légendaire…commenta Kaidan en esquissant un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Le soupçonna Elena.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, se défendit-il toujours en souriant.

La voix de Liara dans l'Omnitech d'Elena lui empêcha de riposter.

- Elena, on a trouvé les balises, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Dis au second groupe de vous rejoindre, je vous envoie des bras supplémentaires.

- Bien, merci, à tout de suite.

Elena coupa la transmission puis se leva. Kaidan la suivi puis ils partirent tous les deux vers le Normandy.

Une heure plus tard, les deux balises Prothéennes étaient dans la soute. Toute l'équipe était réunie autour des deux machines Prothéennes. Ne savant comment les activer, Elena laissa faire Liara, c'était elle l'experte en Prothéen après tout. De ses mains habiles, Liara actionna l'hologramme de la première balise. La projection était mauvaise mais on devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un Prothéen tel Vigil sur Ilos. La créature parlait sans reprendre son souffle, comme si que ce holo était sa dernière chance. Et quand enfin elle eut fini de parler, l'hologramme s'éteignit.

- Bon alors Shepard, intervint Jack, qu'est-ce que ce truc raconte ?

- Pas grand chose malheureusement, répondit Elena. Il nous dit juste qu'ils ont mis au point une technologie très avancée mais il ne nous dit pas sur quelle planète elle se trouve. On aura peut-être plus de chance avec la deuxième balise. Liara tu veux bien actionner l'autre balise s'il te plaît ?

Liara répéta les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait effectués pour la première balise. L'hologramme se reproduit à l'identique mais ses paroles étaient différentes. Elena écoutait attentivement, certains mots étaient étrangers pour elle mais elle comprenait l'essentiel. Cette balise révélait les coordonnées exactes de la planète où se trouvait la technologie dont parlait la balise précédente. Puis l'holo prit fin et l'image s'éteignit.

Elena informa l'équipage du contenu de la balise et demanda si ils avaient des questions. Seule Miranda leva la main.

- Comment peut-on être sûrs que ces coordonnées ne sont pas un piège ou quelque chose dans le genre commandant ? C'est vrai, on n'a aucune garantie, ajouta t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que Cerberus aurait pu être berné sur ce coup là. Il ne m'aurait jamais capturé si il n'était pas sûr que ces deux balises n'étaient pas Prothéennes. Vous connaissiez l'Homme Trouble Miranda, je suis sûre que vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

Miranda acquiesça, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Elena.

- Bon, je transmets les coordonnées à Joker. On ne partira que demain, reposez-vous bien, on aura besoin de tout le monde là-bas. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend.

Tout le monde salua Elena mais elle retint Liara.

- Je peux te parler un moment ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Voilà, j'ai été voir l'Amiral Anderson mais malheureusement il n'a pas pu me donner d'information sur le procès contre les Butariens. Et en tant que nouveau courtier de l'ombre, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider…

- Ce genre d'informations doivent être très bien gardées, d'ici, je ne peux rien faire.

Voyant la mine déconfite d'Elena, Liara s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais si tu acceptes de faire un détour par mon vaisseau, je peux aisément de procurer ce genre d'informations.

- Aucun problème, d'autant plus que j'aimerais avoir ces infos avant de partir vers l'inconnu. Histoire de me préparer. J'ordonne tout de suite à Joker de mettre le cap sur ton vaisseau.

Liara acquiesça, ravie d'aider son amie. Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, Elena l'interpella une seconde fois.

- Liara.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- C'est tout naturel, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle sortie de la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, le Normandy arriva au vaisseau de Liara. Aidée de Féron, elle se mit au travail. Après nombreuses négociations et pirateries, Liara parvint au bout de deux bonnes heures à réunir les informations dont Elena avait besoin. Elle remonta sur le Normandy puis se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Elena. Quand la porte s'ouvra elle découvrit Elena avec un visage étonné.

- Déjà ? Je pensais que tu mettrais beaucoup plus de temps que ça.

- N'oublies pas qui je suis, sourit Liara. Et puis on ne fait pas attendre le courtier de l'ombre.

Elena rigola, elle était loin de la Liara qu'elle avait libéré d'un champ biotique sur Thérum.

- Alors ? Lui demanda t-elle en la faisant entrer.

- Kaidan n'est pas là ? Demanda en retour Liara en observant la pièce.

- Non, il est au mess avec John. Vas-y assied-toi, je t'en prie.

- Merci, fit Liara en s'exécutant. Bon, comme tu dois sans doute déjà le savoir, les Butariens sont furieux. Ils veulent te mettre en détention pour le restant de tes jours. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que de nombreux politiciens sont de ton côté, toutes espèces confondues, mises à part les Butariens, bien sûr. La rumeur court que le procès se déroulera dans environ un mois, ce qui laisse largement le temps pour se préparer et mettre toutes les chances de ton côté mais aussi récupérer la technologie Prothéenne. Je ne peux pas te garantir que le procès se passera devant le Conseil mais apparemment ce sera le cas…

- Génial, moi qui croyais que je ne les reverrais plus. Tu sais si ils sont pour ou contre sur ce que j'ai fait ?

- Malheureusement de ce côté-là, aucune information n'a filtré entre les mailles.

- Ok, d'accord, soupira Elena, merci pour ton aide.

- De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Dis-moi, je me demandais si ça te dérangerait si je transfère mon réseau sur le Normandy ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour moi, et puis le vaisseau du courtier n'est pas vraiment fait pour voyager dans l'espace.

- C'est d'accord, mais dis-moi quand on sera prêt à repartir.

Liara hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis s'en alla.

Deux heures plus tard, quand Liara eut fini de charger son matériel sur le vaisseau, Elena donna les coordonnées de la planète Prothéenne à Joker et lui ordonna d'y mettre le cap. Selon les estimations du timonier, ils devrait arriver dans environ une semaine.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite la semaine prochaine ^^ en ayant espoir que ça vous ai plu. N'hésitez toujours pas à laisser vos review ;) ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sweeet !**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les coms et les vus ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Elena retourna dans ses quartiers, seule. Elle devait encore finir ses rapports sur les balises Prothéenne. Elle avait conscience que c'était elle sa propre chef et que naturellement les rapports n'étaient pas obligatoire mais c'était comme un automatisme. Si elle ne les faisait pas, elle avait l'impression qu'elle faisait son travail qu'à moitié, et ce n'était pas son genre. Une heure plus tard, la voix de Miranda dans l'intercom l'interrompit.

- Commandant, on aurait besoin de vous dans la soute.

Dans la soute ? Intriguée Elena répondit :

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Miranda était dans la soute, il devait y avoir un problème. Ce n'est pas le moment, pensa Elena, on au beau milieu de nulle part et si on retarde la mission, le timing sera serré. Elle arriva enfin à la soute et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle découvrit que la soute était plongée dans le noir.

- Miranda ? Vous êtes là ? Demanda Elena.

Pas de réponse. Elle actionna son Omnitech pour éclairer la pièce.

- Surprise ! S'écria tout l'équipage en face d'elle.

Elena resta un instant bouche bée devant tout le monde avant de demander :

- Merci mais pourquoi ?

- Aurais-tu oublié la date de ton anniversaire ? Lui demanda Kaidan en s'approchant.

- Mon anniversaire ?

- Eh oui, répondit Kaidan en l'enlaçant.

- J'avais complètement oublié…

Kaidan desserra son étreinte. La lumière avait été rétablie et Elena vit que vraiment tout l'équipage était présent.

- Merci à tous, vous vouliez me faire une surprise et bien elle est réussie, rigola Elena.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, tout l'équipage fit la fête. Et elle ne prit fin que tard dans la nuit. L'équipage lui avait offert un nouveau pistolet dernier cri, le mieux en matière technologique, lui avait assuré Joker. Pour son 33ème anniversaire, Elena n'avait pas pu rêvé mieux. Elle était en compagnie de l'équipage le plus soudé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, entourée de ses amis, de son frère et de Kaidan.

De retour dans leur quartier, Kaidan intima Elena de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta tandis que Kaidan disparut derrière le bureau. Quand il revint vers elle, une boîte entre les mains, Elena parut étonnée.

- Encore un cadeau ?

- Pas un cadeau, mon cadeau, nuança Kaidan en souriant.

Il s'assit à côté tandis qu'elle ouvrait le paquet. En soulevant le couvercle, elle découvrit un magnifique diamant suspendu à une chaîne en argent.

- Il est magnifique, chuchota Elena en regardant Kaidan avec tendresse.

- Il m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu.

- Pourquoi un diamant ? Ça a dû te coûter cher, non ?

- Le diamant est la plus précieuse des pierres, expliqua Kaidan en lui mettant autour du cou. Il signifie un amour pur, limpide et respectueux. Il représente la pureté, la résistance, l'union, la perfection et l'amour éternel. Le mot diamant signifie en fait ''invincible'' et on dit que la pierre apporte la force, renforce l'unité et l'engagement. Et elle est appelée parfois pierre de la réconciliation.

- Ouah, je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en pierre précieuse.

- Pas vraiment en fait, c'est la vendeuse qu'il me l'a dit, avoua t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oh je vois, rigola t-elle à son tour. Mais pourquoi pierre de la réconciliation ? Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu coupable de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Je sais ce que tu traverses mais je ne savais pas ce que tu avais. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi important…

- Tout de suite après que tu m'ais dit comment tu voulais vivre l'avenir, un mariage, une maison, des enfants et tout ça, expliqua Elena, j'ai pensé que jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir la vie que dont tu rêves. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Encore maintenant d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'a pas a te sentir coupable Elena, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si, justement, c'est moi qui suis stérile, pas toi.

Quand Elena avait dit cette phrase, sa voix était devenue tremblante, son état lui pesait, Kaidan le savait.

- Depuis combien de temps a tu gardé ça en toi ?

- Presque 8 ans, je crois. Depuis le massacre de Torfan, en fait. Après que toute mon escouade soit morte, les secours sont arrivés et m'on récupéré. A l'infirmerie, j'ai découvert que j'avais de nombreuses blessures. Je n'avais rien senti tellement j'étais dopée à l'adrénaline. Il s'est révélé que j'avais reçu une balle au mauvais endroit. Et depuis ce jour…

Après ça, pendant un mois j'ai été mal. J'avais perdu toute mon escouade, l'homme que j'aimais et une partie de moi. Puis je me suis reprise, j'ai enfoui ça tout au fond de moi, comme à chaque fois depuis que je suis toute petite et j'ai avancé. Mais aujourd'hui, ça a refait surface…

Kaidan ne dit rien, il se contenta de l'enlacer. C'est Elena qui desserra l'étreinte pour l'embrasser.

- Merci pour le collier, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux.

- En écoutant la vendeuse m'expliquer la signification du diamant, j'ai pensé qu'elle te représentait à merveille.

Elena lui sourit puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Doucement Kaidan l'allongea sur le lit mais Elena en décida autrement, elle le retourna puis le plaqua contre le matelas et fondit sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, leur étreinte fut plus fougueuse. Kaidan lui mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'Elena lui arrachait presque ses vêtements. Jamais, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce ne fut aussi sauvage. Comme si qu'ils avaient besoin de sentir que l'un était là pour l'autre et inversement. Le désir était si intense que Kaidan et Elena ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils se faisaient mal. Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, en prenant sa douche, Elena découvrit que sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement enflée. Quand Kaidan la rejoignit et qu'il remarqua lui aussi les lèvres d'Elena, il déclara en les touchant :

- Je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort hier soir, désolé.

- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, fit-elle en souriant, regarde ton dos.

Et en effet lorsque Kaidan se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir, il vit que son dos était légèrement rouge et griffé.

- Ah oui, tu ne m'as pas loupé, remarqua t-il lui aussi en souriant.

- N'empêche, on a passé une merveilleuse nuit, non ?

- C'est vrai ? Ça t'a plu ? Demanda t-il étonné.

- Oui, je crois même que c'est la deuxième meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

- Seulement la deuxième ?

- Oui, la première était la nuit passé avec toi avant d'aller sur Ilos, déclara t-elle en l'embrassant. Et toi, ça t'a plu ?

- Pour sûr que ça m'a plu, tu m'as…surpris, avoua t-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

Elena lui jeta un regard amusé puis sortie de la salle de bains.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était dans la salle de briefing. La réunion d'aujourd'hui était importante, ils faisaient cap vers l'inconnu. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois et que ce n'était pas une mission suicide, l'équipe était tendue. La réussite de cette mission dépendait de l'avenir de la galaxie. Ensemble, ils mirent au point le protocole à suivre, ils réglèrent les détails et presque trois heures plus tard, la réunion se termina enfin. Chacun repartit à ses occupations. Elena, accompagnée de Kaidan, monta dans sa cabine terminer ses rapports. Kaidan, lui, consultait son terminal privé. Il se débarrassa de tous les messages inutiles et ouvrit les plus importants. Un des messages attira son attention, il venait de l'Amiral Anderson. Il le lut puis regarda Elena, contrarié.

- Elena ? L'interpella t-il avec une voix prudente.

Elle leva la tête de son datapad puis l'interrogea du regard.

- J'ai reçu un message qui ne va sûrement pas te plaire…

- Hum, hum, répondit-elle en redescendant son regard sur son datapad.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et qu'il n'avait pas toute son attention, Kaidan se leva puis alla retirer le datapad des mains d'Elena.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit-elle surprise.

- J'attire ton attention, puisque apparemment je parle dans le vide.

- Non, je t'écoutais parfaitement, répliqua Elena.

- Vraiment ? Vas-y, répète-moi ce que je viens de te dire.

- Euh…Bon d'accord je ne t'écoutais pas, avoua t-elle. Mais je travaille.

- Je sais mais là, je crois que tu vas devoir changer tes plans. Il faut qu'on repasse par la Citadelle.

- Comment ça ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit lire le message qu'il avait reçu d'Anderson.

- C'est une blague ? Déclara t-elle quand elle eut fini de lire.

- Non, répondit-il presque en chuchotant.

- Attends, ça veut dire que pour une durée non déterminée tu vas aller on ne sais où effectuer une mission dont tu ne sais rien pendant que moi je chercherais un moyen de vaincre les Moissonneurs ? Déduisit Elena les dents serrées.

- On dirait bien, soupira Kaidan.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Anderson te demande une chose pareille alors qu'il sait qu'on est sur le point de s'embarquer dans un système inconnu, s'énerva t-elle en se levant.

- Ça doit être important sinon il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ajouta Kaidan.

- Tu ne feras donc pas la mission avec moi et pour le procès, n'en parlons pas. Génial. Comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas ? Railla t-elle.

- Arrête, tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Et puis rien ne dit que ça durera plus d'un mois.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi, se calma Elena en allant se blottir dans les bras de Kaidan.

- Moi non plus mais on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut.

- Très bien, je dis à Joker de mettre cap sur la Citadelle.

Se détachant de Kaidan, elle actionna l'intercom.

- Joker, retour à la Citadelle, on a un colis à déposer.

- Très bien, commandant. Arrivée estimée dans environs deux heures.

La transmission coupée, Kaidan releva :

- Un colis ?

- J'ai bien le droit à ma petite vengeance non ? Rigola Elena.

- Eh ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi, répliqua t-il en souriant.

- Je m'en fiche, tu es là, c'est toi qui prends, et pas de discussion, répliqua t-elle.

- Bien reçu mon commandant.

Kaidan fit un salut militaire et Elena rigola mais reprit vite son sérieux.

- Quand tu seras parti, on n'aura aucun moyen de communiquer. Et on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer.

- De toute manière, on se retrouvera à ton procès. Je ne m'imagine pas autre part qu'à tes côtés pendant que tu traverseras cette épreuve.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, de tout mon cœur, la rassura t-il en l'embrasant tendrement.

- Allez, viens, allons manger, fit Elena en lui tendant sa main.

- Dépêchons-nous alors, il faut que je prépare mes affaires.

Ils descendirent au mess, mangèrent en vitesse puis remontèrent dans la cabine. Elena regarda Kaidan préparer sa valise. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, pas aussi vite. Mais elle y était obligé, les ordres venaient d'en haut. Et puis même si Elena était indépendante au niveau professionnel, Kaidan, lui, ne l'était pas et il était forcé de se plier aux ordres. Kaidan n'avait pas beaucoup d'effets personnels, sa valise fut donc bouclée en l'espace d'à peine vingt minutes.

- Voilà, tout est prêt, déclara t-il en retourna vers Elena assise au bord du lit.

Elle lui tendit la main, l'invitant à venir la rejoindre.

- Et si on passait ces derniers instants ensemble sous la couette, proposa Elena en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Pour toute réponse Kaidan fondit sur ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas comme la nuit dernière, tout n'était que tendresse et passion. Ils prirent ensuite une douche et bientôt le Normandy arriva à la Citadelle.

Elena convoqua toute l'équipe à la sortie du sas pour dire en revoir à Kaidan. Celui-ci salua tout le monde, s'attarda auprès de Liara et John puis s'approcha d'Elena. Il l'enlaça et elle le serra si fort qu'il manquait légèrement d'air pour respirer mais Kaidan ne dit rien. C'était aussi dur pour elle que pour lui de la quitter. Enfin, il se détacha d'elle puis la regarda longuement dans les yeux. C'était à elle de décider si elle voulait l'embrasser devant toute l'équipe, ce qui n'avait jamais été fait jusqu'à présent. Elena n'en fit rien, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, surtout pas devant l'équipe. Kaidan se détourna alors puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il était presque arrivé devant la porte lorsqu'il entendit Elena crier son nom. Il se retourna vivement puis vit qu'elle courait vers lui. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Derrière eux, Kaidan et Elena entendirent leurs compagnons siffler et applaudir de joie.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t-elle en faisant fi des exclamations de ses coéquipiers.

- Moi aussi. Prends soin de toi et surtout ne fait pas de bêtise, ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'essaierai d'y penser, rigola t-elle à son tour.

Elena embrassa Kaidan une dernière fois puis le laissa partir et bientôt il disparut derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Elena retourna auprès de son équipe et déclara :

- Allez, en route. Un long voyage nous attend.

La semaine de voyage intergalactique passa lentement pour l'équipe et Elena. Tous les matins elle s'entraînait dans la soute où y était établit un espace d'entraînement. Parfois, elle était rejointe par quelques membres de l'équipe. Elle était experte au combat à main nue. Elle était souple, agile et très douée mais lorsque qu'elle se mesura à Thane, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Depuis l'âge de six, il avait était entraîné au combat à main nue afin de tuer dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Après un long combat entre les deux experts ce fut le Drell qui gagna.

- Bien joué Thane, avait fait Elena en lui serrant la main.

- Vous aussi Shepard, je n'avais pas fait un tel combat depuis une éternité, avait t-il avec son habituel signe de tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain pouvait un jour arriver au niveau d'un assassin Drell. Je suis très honoré que ce soit vous.

- Merci, c'était un plaisir de me mesurer à vous.

Après l'entraînement matinal, toute l'équipe partagé son repas au mess. Elena était contente de voir tout le monde s'entendait à merveille. Même Jack et Miranda avaient cessé de se chamailler. Les après-midi de la semaine se passaient un peu moins bien pour Elena. Elle se sentait seule sans Kaidan mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser notamment lorsqu'elle allait se coucher. C'est pourquoi, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec l'équipe. Surtout avec son frère avec qui elle avait tellement de chose à rattraper.

Le Normandy arriva bientôt à destination, Elena avait rejoint Joker au cockpit pendant qu'IDA scannait la planète pour être le plus proche de la zone intéressante.

- J'ai découvert de nombreux vestiges Prothéens mais il y en a une forte concentration à quelques kilomètres où nous situons, analysa IDA, je Conseille d'y atterrir, il se peut que ce soit ce que nous recherchons.

- Merci IDA, répondit Elena, Joker emmenez-nous là-bas.

Il s'exécuta et bientôt ils arrivèrent à leur but. Elena convoqua tout le monde dans la soute. L'équipe fut dispersée en quatre groupes. Le premier composé d'Elena, John, Liara et Légion. Le deuxième de Garrus, Tali et Jack. Le troisième de Miranda, Jacob et Mordin. Et enfin le quatrième de Samara, Thane et Grunt. Les quatre groupes se séparèrent chacun de leur côté à la recherche d'une éventuelle arme Prothéenne. Elena avait prévu de rester sur cette planète pas plus d'une semaine et demie. Le procès approchait et il était hors de question d'y arriver en retard.

C'est au bout du quatrième jour que l'équipe de Garrus trouva un étrange objet. Experte en technologie Prothéenne, Liara analysa l'objet mais ne trouva rien, elle ne comprenait pas à quoi il servait. Déçue, Elena ordonna de continuer les recherches. Une heure plus tard, elle reçut une communication de Samara.

- Shepard, on a trouvé quelque chose, vous devriez venir voir.

- Très bien, j'arrive. Où êtes-vous ?

- Je vous envoie les coordonnées sur votre Omnitech.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe d'Elena se mit en route. Ce n'était pas très loin aussi elle arriva dix minutes plus tard. Samara rejoignit Elena et l'emmena à l'endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Je crois que c'est une sorte de galerie souterraine, commenta Samara. On n'est pas descendu, on vous attendez mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

- Vous avez bien fait, on va tous descendre un par un. Si jamais vous voyez quelque chose prévenez-moi.

Elena descendit la première. Elle actionna la lumière da son Omnitech. Les autres descendirent derrière elle et firent de même. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres et entrèrent dans un vaste espace.

- On dirait un laboratoire de recherche, observa Liara.

En effet, la pièce était de forme arrondie et tout autour se trouvait un plan de travail avec des ordinateurs et des écrans fixés au mur. Liara s'approcha de l'ordinateur principal et essaya de le mettre en route. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, il s'actionna.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, fit Elena. J'appelle toute l'équipe. On va établir un camp de base ici.

Trois heures plus tard, le camp était prêt et tout le monde s'activa à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

L'objet que l'équipe de Garrus avait trouvé avait été ramené au camp et en fouillant un peu plus dans la base de données, Liara avait trouvé qu'il s'agissait d'une arme. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment l'actionner. Près d'elle, Elena observa l'étrange objet. Depuis quelques heures, elle entendait un désagréable sifflement et elle était presque sûre qu'il venait de l'arme.

- Tu n'entends pas quelque chose, demanda alors Elena à Liara.

- Euh, non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

- Une sorte de bourdonnement, très agaçant. Je crois que ça vient de ça, fit-elle en montrant l'objet.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, demandons à quelqu'un d'autre pour voir.

Elena appela Miranda, elle avait des sens un peu plus développé que les autres.

- Non, désolé, je n'entends rien, dit Miranda lorsque qu'elle approcha son oreille de l'arme.

- C'est bizarre, commenta Elena.

- Peut-être pas, intervint Miranda après quelques instants. Quand on vous a récupéré, vos tympans n'étaient plus en état, on a été obligé de vous intégrer un amplificateur dans votre appareil auditif. Je crois que c'est pour ça que vous entendez le sifflement et pas nous.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? Ce sifflement n'est pas normal. J'ai l'impression que ça fait comme un signal, il se produit à intervalle régulier.

- Il faut que trouve plus de renseignement dans la base de données. Laissez-moi quelques temps et je crois que je serais en mesure de vous répondre, dit Liara aux deux femmes.

- Très bien, appelle-moi quand tu auras trouvé quelque chose.

Il fallut un peu moins d'une semaine à Liara pour déchiffrer les informations trouvées dans l'ordinateur central concernant l'arme Prothéenne. Et lorsqu'elle découvrit enfin à quoi elle servait, elle sauta de joie et cria à travers tout le camp qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le moyen de détruire les Moissonneurs. En entendant ses cris, Elena courut vers Liara.

- Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Demanda t-elle excitée.

- A 100%, répliqua t-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Ok tout le monde, venez par ici. Réunion générale, fit Elena en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour amplifier sa voix.

Quand toute l'équipe fut autour d'elles, Elena incita Liara a exposé sa découverte.

- Le sifflement que tu as entendu tout à l'heure était bien un signal, commença Liara en regardant Elena. Mais ce n'est pas un signal comme les autres. Grâce à l'ordinateur, j'ai découvert que les Prothéens avait créé cette arme pour anéantir les Moissonneurs.

- Attends, si elle sert bien à ça, intervint John, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas utilisé quand ils se sont fait attaquer ?

- Parce que les Moissonneurs les ont surpris. Avant qu'ils puissent utiliser cette arme, ils étaient déjà tous mort. Le scientifique en charge de la fabrication a vécu assez longtemps pour la terminer mais malheureusement il était trop tard. Je crois que c'est lui aussi l'auteur des deux balises qu'a découvert Cerberus.

- Et est-ce qu'elle marche au moins, demanda Jack sceptique.

- Je crois bien que oui, répondit Liara. Apparemment, le scientifique a fait des expériences et a démontré que cette arme fonctionnait. J'ai réussi à la réactiver et elle marche puisque qu'Elena a entendu le signal.

- Ok, intervint Elena, dis-nous comment ça marche.

- Le signal émis neutralise les Moissonneurs situés à moins de 1000km. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Il faudra donc diffuser le signal un peu partout sur Terre et plus si ils attaquent autre part.

- Je pensais justement aux ondes radios pour la diffusion.

- Très bonne idée Liara. Bon, je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, dit Elena. On restera ici encore une journée pour voir si on peut trouver autre chose et ranger le camp puis on repartira.

L'équipe acquiesça puis chacun repartit à ses occupations. Elena, elle remonta sur le vaisseau pour consulter son terminal privé. Elle attendait toujours la convocation pour son procès. Et en effet, elle l'avait enfin reçu. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le procès aurait lieu sur Terre et non sur la Citadelle. Les trois membres du Conseil feraient le déplacement ainsi que les représentants Butariens. Elena était sidérée, ils faisaient le déplacement rien que pour elle. Ça promettait. Elle n'avait aucun autre message. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne recevrait rien de Kaidan, les messages personnels passaient en dernier, ça ne servait donc à rien d'en envoyer parce qu'on les recevait, en général deux mois plus tard. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient séparés et il lui manquait terriblement. Pour éviter de trop y penser, Elena rejoignit les autres au camp.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

La dernière journée passa rapidement et bientôt ce fut l'heure de tout remballer. L'équipe s'activa et tout fut rangé en l'espace de deux heures. Tout le monde remonta sur le Normandy et se rendirent chacun dans leur quartier. Epuisée, Elena s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain, dans la matinée, on frappa à la porte de sa cabine. Elena alla ouvrir et découvrit Garrus.

- Garrus ? S'étonna Elena. Je vous en prie entrez.

- Merci Shepard.

Elena l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé puis lui demanda ce qui l'amenait.

- On a discuté avec l'équipe et on aimerait participer à votre procès.

- C'est hors de question, le coupa Elena catégorique, je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêler à cette affaire, d'aucune manière. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Il me semble que le lieutenant Alenko y participera, tenta Garrus.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Il sera là juste pour m'accompagner. Et puis vous savez très bien ce qui nous unis.

- Je sais, j'essaie juste de vous faire comprendre qu'on a tous envie d'être à vos côtés. De vous soutenir. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qu'on a envoyé au casse-pipe, ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

- Au casse-pipe ? Releva Elena.

- Bah on savait tous que vous ne seriez pas d'accord alors…, répondit Garrus en haussant les épaules.

- Ecoutez Garrus, ce n'est pas moi qui veux ça, c'est le système. Si ça dégénère, il y aura forcément des répercussions sur toutes les personnes présentes. Et je sais que vous ne les laisserez pas m'emmener sans vous battre.

- C'est vrai, admit-il, mais on a choisi notre camp et c'est vous.

- Bien, je vois qu'il est inutile de vous faire changer d'avis, abdiqua Elena.

- Très juste, sourit alors Garrus.

- Je vous laisse assister au procès sous une seule condition, s'opposa t-elle néanmoins.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous n'y serez uniquement qu'en tant que spectateurs, aucun de vous n'aura le droit d'intervenir, sous aucun prétexte, imposa t-elle, et je ne le répéterais pas.

- C'est très clair commandant, on ne vous décevra pas.

Garrus se leva et serra la main d'Elena qui souriait.

- Vous savez, je crois bien qu'ils ont bien fait de vous envoyer au casse-pipe, fit-elle alors.

Le Turien rigola.

- Merci Shepard. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, vous venez avec moi ?

- Non merci, refusa poliment Elena, j'ai encore quelques trucs à terminer.

- On se voit plus tard alors, conclu Garrus.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

Elena avait demandé à Joker de mettre d'abord le cap sur la Citadelle. Le vaisseau devait être réapprovisionné et l'Amiral Anderson avait demandé à Elena si elle pouvait l'emmener sur Terre en même temps qu'elle y allait. Anderson serait donc du voyage. La semaine de voyage jusqu'à la Citadelle se fit longue pour Elena. Pressée de revoir bientôt Kaidan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans sa cabine.

Le matin du troisième jour de voyage, Elena se réveilla en vitesse et courut dans la salle de bains pour y vomir dans les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle se fut rincée, elle se demanda qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Elle supposa alors qu'elle avait mangé quelque chose qui n'était pas passé puis alla prendre une douche. Après le repas du midi, ça la reprit. Elle décida alors d'aller voir Rupert, le cuisinier.

- Dîtes-moi Gardner, vous avez changé quelque chose dans vos aliments ?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance commandant. Ce sont les mêmes que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Elena, je crois que je fais une intoxication alimentaire.

- Ça me paraît peu probable commandant. Mes aliments sont d'excellentes qualités. Vous devriez tout de même aller voir le docteur Chakwas, recommanda Rupert.

- Ça va aller, merci quand même.

Gardner lui fit un signe de tête puis Elena s'en alla.

Les jours suivants, il n'eut aucun vomissement. Elle était sûre qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, il fallait juste que ça passe.

Après une semaine de voyage, le Normandy arriva enfin à la Citadelle. L'Amiral Anderson attendait Elena sur la baie d'appontage, ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Elena l'invita à entrer. Au passage, elle ordonna à Miranda de prendre le réapprovisionnement du vaisseau en main pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de l'Amiral. Durant les deux heures que durait le ravitaillement, Elena lui fit visiter le vaisseau qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir. Anderson put ainsi saluer et discuter avec les membres de l'équipage qu'il connaissait déjà sur le Normandy premier du nom. Lorsque le vaisseau partit en direction de la Terre, Elena convia l'Amiral Anderson dans ses quartiers.

- Alors ? Demanda t-il lorsqu'ils furent assis. Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Oui, je crois que les Moissonneurs disparaîtrons bientôt de la surface de la galaxie, sourit Elena.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite la découverte qu'il avait fait sur la planète Prothéenne et comment marchait l'artefact. Anderson était au ange, ils avaient finalement trouvé comment se débarrasser des Moissonneurs, l'humanité et toutes les autres espèces pourraient enfin vivre en paix.

- Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez décidé d'envoyer Kaidan à l'autre bout de la galaxie alors qu'on s'apprêtait à partir en mission ? Demanda alors Elena quelque peu énervée.

- C'est délicat Shepard, on avait besoin de lui sur Terre et…

- Sur Terre ? Le coupa t-elle.

- Laissez-moi finir.

- Oui, désolé, continuez, l'incita Elena.

- Et on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était le seul qui correspondait à nos critères et qui était disponible.

- Disponible ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Désolé, on n'avait pas le choix, répondit doucement Anderson.

- J'espère pour vous qu'il sera là au procès…

Avant même que l'Amiral puisse répondre, Elena se précipita aux toilettes en mettant sa main devant la bouche et lorsque qu'elle arriva à destination, elle vomit tout son repas de midi. Inquiet, Anderson la rejoignit.

- Shepard ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Pas très bien, non.

- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, imposa t-il.

- Non, ça va aller merci, s'opposa Elena avant de revomir.

Anderson l'assista et quand elle eut fini il l'a prit par les bras et descendirent à l'infirmerie. Elena ne s'y opposa pas, elle voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Elena s'assit sur un lit et l'Amiral resta debout à ses côtés. Chakwas s'approcha d'eux.

- Shepard ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On ne vous voit pas souvent ici dîtes-moi.

- Anderson a insisté, répondit Elena en désignant l'Amiral.

- Je vois…Vous vous souciez toujours aussi peu de votre santé, comme d'habitude, sourit le docteur.

- Ce n'est pas important, j'ai juste vomis.

- Que aujourd'hui ? Se renseigna Chakwas.

- Non, ça m'a prit aussi le jour où on est partit de la planète Prothéenne et puis plus rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Avez-vous changé vos habitudes alimentaires ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, j'ai été voir Rupert et il n'a rien changé.

- Ok, je fais vous examiner.

Le docteur Chakwas procéda à son examen mais ne trouva rien. Elle lui fit donc une prise de sang pour analyse.

- Je vous appellerez lorsque que j'aurais les résultats, c'est-à-dire dans environ une heure.

- D'accord, merci docteur, à tout à l'heure.

Elena partit de l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Anderson.

- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, commenta t-il, surtout pour vous mais ce n'est pas le moment que vous tombiez malade.

- Je l'espère aussi Amiral, vomir n'est pas très agréable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Anderson sourit, décidemment rien ne pouvait déstabiliser sa protégée.

En attendant le résultat de analyse, Elena et Anderson remontèrent dans les quartiers du commandant et discutèrent amicalement comme deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bout de temps. Une heure plus tard Chakwas annonça à Elena qu'elle avait le résultat de l'analyse et qu'elle pouvait descendre à l'infirmerie.

- Alors ? Demanda t-elle lorsqu'elle y arriva toujours en compagnie d'Anderson.

- Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais vous dire vous fera plaisir…, fit Chakwas.

Le docteur regarda l'Amiral ne savant pas si elle pouvait divulguer le secret médical de Shepard en sa présence. Elena la rassura d'un signe de tête et l'incita à lui révéler le résultat.

- Vous êtes enceinte Shepard, dit simplement Chakwas.

- Pardon ? Fit Elena abasourdie.

- Vous êtes enceinte, répéta calmement le docteur.

- C'est impossible, répondit catégoriquement Elena.

- Les analyses prouvent pourtant le contraire.

- Je vous dit que c'est impossible puisque je suis stérile, avoua Elena en haussant légèrement le ton.

Ce fut à Chakwas d'être surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une hypothèse mais fut coupée par Elena.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Miranda, dit-elle légèrement à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

- Je la fait venir, ce sera plus simple, intervint Chakwas qui voulait savoir ce que Miranda avait avoir là-dedans.

Le docteur convoqua donc l'agent Lawson à l'infirmerie et quand celle-ci arriva et vit Elena et Anderson dans la pièce, elle interrogea Chakwas du regard. Ce fut Elena qui répondit à sa question silencieuse en lui posant une autre question.

- Le projet Lazare a-t-il à voir dans ma récente capacité à avoir des enfants ? Lui demanda t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

- Euh, je ne sais pas, répondit Miranda quelque peu déroutée par la question. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par récente capacité à avoir des enfants ? Vous êtes enceinte ?

- Apparemment mais voyez-vous, il y a comme un problème, je suis censée être stérile.

- Je vois, fit Miranda. Etes-vous stérile de naissance ?

- Non, répondit Elena qui commençait à être agacée par toutes ces questions. J'ai reçu une balle dans le bas-ventre et depuis je suis stérile.

- Alors je pense, en effet, que le projet Lazare a joué un rôle là-dedans.

- Attendez une minute, n'étiez-vous pas censée avoir un dossier médical me concernant pour le projet ?

- Si, mais il n'était pas question d'une certaine stérilité. Et puis quand on a récupéré votre corps, on ne pouvait pas savoir, les tissus étaient tellement endommagés. Pardonnez-moi l'expression mais vous avez été refaite à neuf Shepard, quelque soit l'organe.

Elena ne répondit pas, elle était, en quelque sorte, sous le choc. Toute sa vie elle avait été persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant et du jour au lendemain, ça avait changé.

- Shepard, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda alors Chakwas en ne la voyant pas répondre.

- Désolé, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, répondit-elle le regard ailleurs. Mais je vous préviens, cette histoire reste entre nous et je ne tolérerais aucune fuite. C'est de l'ordre du privé.

Avant même que les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce aient pu répondre, Elena tourna les talons et alla se réfugier dans ses quartiers. En aucun cas elle ne voulait que ça se sache. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça à Anderson même si elle ne s'adressait pas uniquement à lui.

Dans ses quartiers, allongée sur son lit, Elena se surprit à caresser son ventre encore plat. Toute sa vie elle avait vécu dans l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant et, d'une phrase, tout ça avait changé. Elle se mit alors à penser à Kaidan. Comment allait-il réagir ? Sûrement en sautant de joie, pensa Elena. Mais même si elle était littéralement heureuse que son invalidité aie disparu, Elena savait que ce n'était pas le moment de tomber enceinte, et pourtant. La bataille contre les Moissonneurs approchait et elle serait obligatoirement sur le champ de bataille. Et ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour une femme enceinte. Avec un peu de chance, l'arrivée des Moissonneurs sera pour bientôt et la grossesse ne sera pas encore trop avancée. Elena évita de trop y penser, s'embourber dans ses pensées n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Après quelques minutes à ne penser à rien, Elena entendit frapper à sa porte, elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Amiral, je vous en prie entrez, le pria t-elle.

- Merci, fit-il en franchissant le seuil et en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elena le rejoignit, en silence.

- J'ai reçu un message me disant que le major Alenko était à la base de l'Alliance en ce moment même, lui apprit Anderson.

- Major ? Lui demanda t-elle surprise.

L'Amiral acquiesça en souriant.

- Vous avez donc des nouvelles de Kaidan, commenta Elena.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très bien, la rassura t-il.

- Merci Amiral.

Il eut un silence gêné.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu juste pour ça, conjectura Elena

- Non, en effet. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous faire part de mes félicitations, fit Anderson quelque peu gêné.

- Vos félicitations ? Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

- Pour votre récente grossesse Shepard.

- Ah oui, pardon. J'avais la tête ailleurs, s'excusa t-elle en rougissant.

Anderson sourit, voir rougir le commandant Shepard n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

- Ensuite, je voulais vous demander comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ecoutez Anderson, je vous aime beaucoup, mais là, vous savez, je n'en suis même pas au deuxième mois, alors si on commence déjà à me demander si je vais bien…Je trouve que c'est un peu prématuré.

- Je ne vous demandais pas ça à ce niveau là Shepard, sourit-il, je pensais plutôt au fait de passer toute sa vie en pensant que vous n'auriez jamais d'enfants et du jour au lendemain apprendre le contraire.

- Je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait, avoua Elena, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, quelle sera l'issue de la menace Moissonneur, l'issu du procès et tout ça. J'ai peur Anderson, pour l'avenir, pour lui, fit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre.

- Commandant, on arrive dans dix minutes sur Terre, intervint la voix de Joker dans l'intercom avant que l'Amiral ait pu consoler Elena.

- Merci Joker, déposez-nous au même endroit que la dernière fois, répondit-elle.

- Compris commandant.

La communication se coupa et Elena regarda à nouveau l'Amiral et lui fit un sourire désolé.

- Excusez-moi, je dois vous laisser mais on en reparlera plus tard, promit-elle.

Anderson acquiesça puis se leva.

- On se retrouve au sas Shepard, dit-il en franchissant le seuil de la porte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Avant d'aller au sas, Elena s'était changée et avait donné ses ordres à l'équipage. Le procès commençait normalement dans trois jours et elle avait donc offert à l'équipage ces trois jours de permissions. A l'entrée du sas, Elena retrouva l'Amiral Anderson qui l'attendait. Ensemble, ils traversèrent la distance qui les séparait du taxi qui les attendait pour les emmener à la base de l'Alliance. Ils firent le même trajet qu'Elena avait effectué quelques mois plus tôt en compagnie de Kaidan et de Liara. Le taxi arriva enfin à destination, ni Elena ni Anderson avait reparlé de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits dans les quartiers d'Elena. Tant mieux pour elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'en reparler, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était revoir enfin Kaidan. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du taxi, Anderson interpella Elena :

- Ça fait deux jours que le major Alenko est ici, je pense qu'il vous attend dans l'aile sud, au deuxième étage.

- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

- Non, désolé, encore de la paperasse de dernière minute à régler.

Elena acquiesça puis ils se séparèrent.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'aile sud, au deuxième étage. Elena était légèrement perdue, elle était bien dans l'aile sud et au deuxième étage mais elle ne trouvait pas Kaidan.

- Excusez-moi ? Demanda t-elle à un soldat qui passait par là. Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver le Major Alenko, s'il vous plaît

- Troisième porte à gauche, lui répondit le soldat en souriant.

- Merci, sourit-elle à son tour.

Elle se dirigea donc troisième porte à gauche. Ne sachant trop que faire, elle ouvrit la porte. Son visage se décomposa littéralement lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

- Elena, ce n'est pas ce qu…, essaya de se défendre Kaidan.

- Toi, tu la fermes si tu ne veux pas que ton visage ressemble à celui d'un Butarien, aboya Elena en le pointant du doigt.

Surpris Kaidan se tut, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait comme une furie dans sa direction, il se décala sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, son visage exprimé une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant et Kaidan savait pertinemment que dans ces cas là, il n'était pas bon de lui faire obstacle. Mais malheureusement la personne vers qui Elena se dirigeait n'en savait rien, elle se contenta demander d'une voix arrogante :

- Mais qui est cette folle ?

Elena l'empoigna par le col et la plaqua contre le mur.

- La folle, comme tu dis, est la copine du mec que tu viens d'embrasser comme une truie, cracha rageusement Elena en serrant les dents.

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faîtes mal.

- Tu veux vraiment avoir mal ? Lui demanda Elena en resserrant sa prise.

- Elena ! Ça suffit ! Lâche-la ! Intervint Kaidan.

Elle le regarda de son œil noir qu'elle gardait généralement pour les types qu'elle était sur le point de tuer. Kaidan se tut, coupé net dans son élan.

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer, ajouta durement Elena pour appuyer la chose.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable, la colère d'Elena encore plus.

- Alors maintenant, je te préviens, fit-elle en s'adressant de nouveau à la femme, si…

- Elena ! Arrête ça ! Fit une voix derrière.

Elle reconnu la voix de son frère.

- John, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda t-il en l'ignorant.

- Je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser.

- Ce n'est pas…, intervint une seconde fois Kaidan.

- La ferme ! Lui cria Elena.

John s'approcha d'elle.

- Lâche-la.

Aucune réaction.

- S'il te plaît.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Elena la lâcha.

- Heureusement que vous étiez là, remercia la femme, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

John la regarda un instant puis répondit :

- Une seule personne pouvait le faire, fit John en regardant Kaidan, mais apparemment ce n'est plus le cas.

La femme eut un sourire maladroit et s'en alla presque en courant. Elena tremblait légèrement, elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

- Viens, on s'en, fit-elle en prenant son frère par le bras.

- Elena, attend, s'il te plaît, la supplia Kaidan.

- Pars devant, je te rejoins, dit-elle à John.

Il regarda Kaidan d'un air de défi puis finit par s'en aller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda t-elle en croisant les bras. On a plus rien à se dire Kaidan.

- Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer.

- Pour dire quoi ? Que tu ne voulais pas mais que tu la fais quand même ?

- Arrête ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je m'en fous Kaidan, je crois ce que j'ai vu, c'est tout.

- Mais merde ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! S'énerva t-il à son tour.

Surprise, Elena ne répliqua pas.

- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, pas moi. Quand tu es rentrée, j'essayais de la repousser.

- Tu n'as pas dû y mettre toutes tes forces alors, railla t-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre d'homme ? Demanda t-il en la dévisageant.

- J'en sais rien, mais pour moi ça ne change rien.

- Non, attend, lui pria Kaidan en la prenant par les bras, tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas comme ça, pas…Elena…Je t'aime, ne fait pas ça. Laisse-moi une seconde chance.

Les yeux de Kaidan exprimaient toute la détresse dont il était possible. Il se sentait mal, très mal.

- Tu as déjà eu ta seconde chance, Kaidan, après Horizon. Et je n'en donne pas de troisième. Comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance en toi après ça ? Désolé, mais pour moi, c'est impossible.

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas pour une connerie pareille.

- C'est toi qui l'as faite la connerie, pas moi. Et je ne nie pas ce qu'on a vécu mais, aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de on. C'est fini Kaidan, je suis désolé.

Elena passa les mains derrière son cou et retira le collier que lui avait offert Kaidan. Elle lui mit dans les mains et tourna les talons ignorant les appels de Kaidan derrière elle. Elle pleurait, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait une chose pareille. Elle était anéantie, elle l'aimait mais c'était fini. Elle toucha son ventre, geste devenu automatique, ça la rassura un peu mais elle avait toujours l'impression d'être en miettes. Elle rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin et plongea dans ses bras. John la consola du mieux qu'il pouvait et décida de la ramener au Normandy. Mais Elena refusa, elle devait restée à l'Alliance à cause de son procès. Anderson lui avait donné une chambre, le frère et la sœur décidèrent donc de s'y rendre ensemble.

Une heure plus tard, Elena s'était endormi dans le lit et John veillait sur elle. On frappa discrètement à la porte, John alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec l'Amiral Anderson.

- Amiral ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Où est Shepard ? Elle va bien ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Elle dort mais je ne sais pas si après ce qui vient de se passer elle voudra discuter avec vous.

- Comment ça ?

John incita Anderson à sortir de la pièce et le suivi pour ne pas réveiller Elena. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Kaidan et elle se sont séparés, fit franchement John.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle l'a surpris en train d'embrasser une autre femme, et vous savez comment elle est.

Anderson imagina le pire.

- Elle était sur le point de la tuer. Heureusement, je suis intervenu à temps. Je crois que personne ne l'avait vu dans une fureur aussi noire, pas même Kaidan.

- Et comment va t-il ? Demanda l'Amiral anxieux.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'il n'y est pour rien, c'est cette femme…Apparemment, Elena n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Oui, je crois savoir qui est-ce, acquiesça t-il, c'est la femme qu'il a été sauver pendant la mission que je lui ai confié.

- Je crois que vous devriez aller parler à Kaidan, il ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état qu'Elena. Je l'aurai bien fait mais elle croirait que je prends son parti. Vous savez comment sont les femmes, commenta John avec un léger sourire.

- Quand Shepard se réveillera, vous pourrez lui dire de passer me voir ? Son avocat pour le procès est arrivé et il aimerait s'entretenir avec elle, expliqua Anderson.

- Comptez sur moi Amiral.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Il faut que j'aille parler au major Alenko.

- A bientôt Amiral et merci pour Kaidan.

Anderson acquiesça puis s'en alla. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre avec deux cafés, John vit qu'Elena s'était réveillé.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? J'ai entendu des voix.

- J'ai discuté avec l'Amiral Anderson puis je nous suis allé chercher des cafés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda t-elle en se levant.

- Il m'a demandé de te dire de venir passer le voir, ton avocat est arrivé et il aimerait s'entretenir avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avocat, contesta Elena, je me défends très bien toute seule.

- Je sais mais c'est obligatoire, c'est la procédure.

Elle soupira, agacée.

- Très bien, j'y vais.

John opina.

- D'accord, je vais rejoindre Liara, elle doit m'attendre.

- S'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien à propos de…Kaidan et moi.

- Elle voudra savoir pourquoi je suis resté avec toi, objecta t-il.

- Invente quelque chose alors, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, pas pour l'instant.

- Très bien, accepta John, de toute façon, elle finira bien par le savoir.

- Merci.

Ils sortirent de la chambre puis se séparèrent.

Elena se dirigea vers les bureaux d'Anderson, elle frappa puis on l'invita à entrer. L'Amiral la regarda quelques instants, inquiet mais se reprit.

- Shepard, je vous présente Maître Barrett. Il sera votre avocat durant le procès.

Elena et lui se serrèrent la main. D'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux courts et des yeux marron qui rappelaient cruellement à Elena ceux de Kaidan, il était plutôt séduisant. Elle détourna les yeux de son regard pour ne pas raviver ses larmes.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin commandant Shepard, le salua l'avocat en souriant.

Elena lui rendit son sourire, quelque peu désorientée.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter, intervint Anderson, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Barrett et Elena acquiescèrent. Quand ils furent seuls, l'avocat commença à parler. A lui poser toute sorte de questions, sur ces relations avec son équipage, avec l'Amiral Anderson mais aussi sur ses actions passées en omettant intentionnellement la raison du procès. Au bout d'un moment, Elena, lassées de répondre à des questions qui ne le concernait en rien, lui dit :

- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit là pour parler de ma vie mais pour les raisons qui m'a poussé à détruire toute une colonie.

- C'est la procédure habituelle, Shepard. Mais si vous voulez qu'on aille plus vite, on peut toujours passer cette partie de l'entretien, proposa Barrett.

- J'aimerais mieux, en effet.

Il entra donc dans le vif du sujet, posant à Elena toutes les questions dont il avait besoin pour la défendre convenablement lors du procès. Bientôt la fin de la journée approcha et il fut temps pour Elena de quitter l'avocat.

- Ça a été un plaisir, commandant, fit Barrett en lui serrant la main, on se revoit demain à dix heures ?

- Je pensais qu'on en avait terminé, objecta Elena.

- Un procès comme le vôtre ne s'organise pas en quelques heures Shepard, surtout pas avec un personnage tel que vous.

- Très bien, soupira t-elle, à demain alors.

L'entrevue finit, Elena retourna dans sa chambre. Elle préférait retourner sur le Normandy, entre les murs de l'Alliance, elle ne se trouvait plus vraiment à sa place, mais Anderson lui avait dit de rester ici. C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Bien qu'elle ait dormit une heure quelque temps plus tôt, Elena était fatiguée et son appétit n'était pas apparu. Elle décida donc de se coucher même si elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Elena entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte, elle repoussa la couette mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la personne qui était derrière la porte.

- Elena, ouvre-moi, la supplia Kaidan, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas très agréable de parler à une porte.

- Fiche le camp, lui répondit Elena.

- Pas temps qu'on n'aura pas parlé, exigea Kaidan.

Elle se leva puis s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, surtout pas avec toi, répliqua Elena désagréable.

- Fais un effort, insista t-il, juste cinq minutes, à moins que tu préfères que je défonce la porte.

- Vas-y, je suis derrière.

Il eut un silence.

- Elena…

- Ecoute Kaidan, le coupa t-elle, il est deux heures du matin, ce n'est pas franchement l'heure pour parler et puis je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais essayer de dormir si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

Second silence puis un soupir.

- Très bien, je te laisse tranquille mais crois-moi, je reviendrais.

Elena s'appuya dos à la porte et se laissa tomber, elle prit sa tête entre ses mais puis laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais cru que quitter Kaidan serait aussi dur. Elle en avait marre de pleurer et le fait d'être enceinte n'arrangeait rien. Elle se sentait faible et elle détestait ça. Elle ne savait plus qui croire, Kaidan ou ce qu'elle avait vu ? Trop fatiguée pour continuer à suivre le fil de ses pensées, elle se faufila dans son lit et s'endormit.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même façon, entrevues avec Maître Barrett quelque fois accompagnées de l'Amiral Anderson mais Kaidan n'était pas revenu la déranger en pleine nuit. Plus l'heure du procès arrivait, plus Elena était anxieuse, Liara ne lui avait pas donné plus d'informations que la dernière fois et donc elle ne savait toujours pas qu'elle était l'opinion du Conseil. Malgré ça, elle faisait confiance à son avocat, il avait l'air assez compétent, de plus c'était l'Amiral Hackett qu'il lui avait choisi et Elena savait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance dans ce genre de situation.

Le procès arriva enfin. Quand Elena entra dans la sale d'audience, elle vit que tout l'équipage était présent même Joker qui ne quittait presque jamais le Normandy à moins d'y être contraint. De les voir tous là, réunis, pour la soutenir, Elena sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Conduit par les gardes, elle s'installa à la place de l'accusé. Elle savait que l'attente était longue avant que le Conseil ne daigne entrer dans la salle, ça se passait toujours comme ça. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, Elena tournait la tête, espérant enfin que ça commence. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Kaidan qui fit son entrer. Il s'installa au fond de la salle, n'accordant qu'un bref signe de tête à l'équipage. Elena le suivit du regard, il avait des cernes, il était mal rasé et semblait avoir bu la veille. Le teint blafard et les yeux vides, on voyait clairement qu'il souffrait et qu'il n'était clairement pas au milieu de sa forme. Il évita soigneusement le regard d'Elena. Elle était affligeait de le voir dans cet état et, pendant un moment, elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer comme il avait fait lorsqu'elle même n'était au meilleur de sa forme.

Le Conseil fit enfin son entrer, accompagné des représentants Butariens. Il s'en suivit un long discours du Conseiller Turien sur les raisons de ce procès. Elena en avait déjà assez, à quoi servait cette mascarade ? Lorsque finalement le Conseiller s'arrêta, un long silence s'installa dans la pièce puis il demanda :

- Commandant Shepard, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Elena se leva, respira un bon coup et répondit.

- Je ne peux pas dire que détruire tout entier le système de Bahak ainsi que 300000 Butariens soit le meilleur choix de toute ma carrière. Mais malgré cela, j'ai retardé la venue des Moissonneurs de quelques mois et ainsi contribuer à la recherche d'un arme pouvant les anéantir. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, loin de là, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Je ne regrette pas mon choix.

- C'est un scandale ! Explosa un des représentant Butariens. Qui est-elle pour juger si la vie d'une centaine de milliers de Butariens est négligeable face à l'échéance, peut être désastreuse, de la race humaine !

- Nous savons très bien, tous ici, toute espèce confondue, que les Moissonneurs ne se contenteront pas qu'à la Terre. Toute la galaxie est menacée, répondit Elena sur le même ton. Et nous savons aussi que ce procès n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous autre Butariens de déclarer la guerre à l'humanité.

- Shepard ! Intervint la Conseillère Asari, asseyez-vous. Et vous aussi Tarkan, ordonna t-elle au représentant Butarien. On ne tolérera aucun débordement, est-ce clair ?

Elena et le Butarien hochèrent la tête en signe d'entendement.

- Les Butariens n'ont jamais acceptés que le Conseil ait refusé que leur espèce soit considérée comme une espèce concilienne, continua le Conseiller Galarien, je comprends parfaitement qu'ils soient en colère mais ça ne justifie pas une guerre. Surtout avec les Moissonneurs à notre porte.

Satisfaite de cette réplique, Elena se permit un sourire.

- Mais peut-on être sûr que ce geste est servi à quelque chose ? Lui demanda le Conseiller Turien. Avez-vous trouvé le moyen de détruire les Moissonneurs ?

- J'aimerais vous présenter le docteur Liara T'Soni, fit Elena en se levant et en tendant un bras vers Liara. Sans sa connaissance sur les Prothéens, on n'aurait jamais pu aboutir à quelque chose de concret.

- Très bien, on vous écoute docteur T'Soni, répondit le Turien.

Liara fit à toute la salle son exposé sur l'arme trouvé sur la planète Prothéenne. Elle répondit avec précision aux questions posées par le Conseil et quand elle eut enfin finit, le silence s'installa.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour savoir tout ça, intervint le second représentant Butarien, c'est le procès de cette humaine, pas des Moissonneurs.

La Conseillère Asari l'arrêta en levant une main autoritaire.

- Avez-vous quelque à ajouter docteur T'Soni.

- Oui. J'aimerais juste dire que le commandant Shepard n'est pas une femme insensible, au contraire. Elle a sauvé la Citadelle, elle vous a sauvé la vie, à vous Conseiller, au détriment de nombreuses vies humaines. Elle a sauvé la galaxie une seconde fois en nous débarrassant des Récolteurs. Son courage et sa force de caractère fait d'elle un héros, pas une meurtrière. De nombreux choix ont pesés et pèsent toujours sur ses épaules. C'est une femme d'exception, comme on en voit rarement. Quelque sera votre choix, je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

- Merci docteur T'Soni, nous en tiendrons compte dans notre décision. Nous reprendrons cette affaire demain, à la même heure et nous rendrons notre verdict, la séance est levée.

Tout le monde présent dans la salle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Véritable cohue, Elena essaya de retrouver son chemin mais elle fut interceptée par son avocat.

- Vous avez très bien joué votre rôle Shepard, je vous félicite. Sincère et concise.

- Merci, mais je pense plutôt que l'intervention de Liara a plus était remarquée.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis comme elle commandant, répondit Barrett en lui serrant la main. On se revoit demain.

Elena resta en retrait, elle voulait rester seule quelques instants. Elle savait que tout son équipage voulait la féliciter, leur excitation se sentait dans l'air. Peut-être croyaient-ils que le procès était déjà gagné mais pas Elena. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit, et heureusement, à la peine maximale mais il restait un doute. On pourrait toujours lui retirer le Normandy ou son titre de commandant.

Assisse sur une chaise, Elena attendait que la salle se vide. Elle sentit alors une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna et découvrit Kaidan, toujours aussi mal en point.

- On dirait que tu veux te laisser mourir, remarqua Elena.

- Si je le voulais, je ne serais pas venu, rétorqua t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comme l'autre fois, te parler.

Elena soupira, se leva, se mit face à lui et croisa les bras.

- Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais je ne m'excuserais pas. A part, peut-être, pour le mal que cette histoire a pu te causer. Je ne suis pas en faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai poussé à m'embrasser.

- Mais je n'attends rien de toi Kaidan. Tu sais ce que je déteste le plus au monde, l'infidélité et pourtant…

- Ce n'est pas comme si que j'avais couché avec elle non plus, explosa t-il. Tu me traites comme si que je t'avais trompé. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire alors quand Liara t'as embrassé ? Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu les choses ?

- Peut-être que si, avoua Elena, mais, tu sais quoi ? Je crois ce que j'ai vu et ça ne m'a pas plu du tout. Qui sait ce qui ce serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivée ?

- Réponds-moi franchement Elena. Crois-tu sincèrement que je puisse être capable de te faire une chose pareille ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, subi ensemble ? Crois-tu que je suis ce genre de gars ? Et sinon pourquoi essayerais-je de te récupérer avec autant d'acharnement pour te convaincre qu'il n'en ai rien ?

- Je n'en sais rien Kaidan. Je ne sais plus. Mais je ne retournerais pas avec toi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te refaire confiance.

Ils se turent un moment pour se regarder.

- Accorde-moi une dernière faveur alors, demanda Kaidan.

Elena soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Lui demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Embrasse-moi, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Hésitante, Elena s'approcha doucement de Kaidan. Et quand enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, plus rien n'exista autour d'eux. Elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser partir, elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus desserrer son étreinte. Elle avait envie de croire en lui mais l'image de cette fille hantait ses pensées. Elena aimait toujours Kaidan, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle mit fin au baiser et baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de Kaidan. Celui-ci lui prit le menton entre se doigts et lui releva la tête.

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas retourner avec moi, lui chuchota t-il.

Elena ne pouvait plus lui dire ça, pas après ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle baissa la tête une seconde fois.

- Désolé, murmura t-elle avant de s'en aller.

En la regardant s'éloigner, un sourire vint étirer la bouche de Kaidan. Il ne l'avait pas perdu.

Elena décida d'aller rejoindre Liara pour la remercier. Elle la trouva au mess avec pour seule compagnie un datapad. Elena s'assit à côté d'elle. Liara leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Tu as les yeux légèrement rougis, remarqua Liara.

- J'étais avec Kaidan, répondit simplement Elena.

- Ah. Je suis au courant. John ne peut rien me cacher, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire en remarquant qu'Elena fronçait les sourcils.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, avoua t-elle alors.

Liara lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Kaidan et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. On connaît tous Kaidan et je peux t'assurer sur ce que j'ai de plus cher qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il t'aime comme un dingue Elena. Tu as vu dans quel état il est arrivé au procès ? La seule fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'est quand ils ont annoncés que tu étais morte. Bon sang Elena, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il n'a rien fait.

- Tu as peut-être raison…

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, répliqua Liara en prenant Elena dan ses bras.

- Merci. Et merci aussi pour tout à l'heure, au procès, tu as été remarquable.

Liara lui fit son plus beau sourire. Les deux femmes restèrent ensembles le reste de la journée bientôt rejointes par le reste de l'équipe.

A la fin de la journée, Elena s'éclipsa du groupe. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre Kaidan. Elle traversa les dédales de couloirs qui menaient à sa chambre et quand elle y arriva, elle s'arrêta et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondait alors elle frappa une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Elena ouvrit donc la porte. Elle découvrit Kaidan allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux ouvert. Il semblait réfléchir. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle entra ni quand elle vint se placer à ses côtés dans la même position que lui. Après un court instant de silence, il prit enfin la parole.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi après m'avoir embrassé.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimais Kaidan, c'est juste que je me suis sentie trahie. Et puis j'ai longuement réfléchi, enfin depuis tout à l'heure, et j'ai réalisé que je connaissais déjà la vérité. J'ai laissé la colère fausser mon jugement et voilà où on en est maintenant. Tu crois qu'on est dans une impasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

Pour toute réponse, Elena se redressa et s'approcha de Kaidan pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je dirais que non, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Kaidan lui rendit son sourire le plus éclatant.

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans deux secondes, lui demanda t-il.

Elena obéit, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il partit dans la pièce située à côté qui devait être la salle de bains et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te rends ton collier, je préfère quand tu l'as autour du cou, expliqua t-il en s'exécutant.

- Merci, fit Elena en l'embrassant. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si dure avec toi Kaidan, j'étais hors de moi, si John n'avait pas été là…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pardonné, la rassura t-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants puis Elena se détacha de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Kaidan.

- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Si, très bien, au contraire. C'est juste que c'est assez important.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, l'incita t-il en la faisant asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'il faisait de même.

Elena prit une inspiration et se lança.

- Je suis enceinte.

Kaidan en resta bouche bée. Puis une larme coula sur sa joue.

- De…depuis combien de temps ? Enfin je veux dire tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Je l'ai appris juste avant d'atterrir sur Terre, lui répondit Elena avec un immense sourire.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Moi aussi mais apparemment le projet Lazare m'a guérie.

Heureux, Kaidan enlaça Elena. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un visage aussi rayonnant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être papa.

- Tu auras tout le temps de réaliser, le temps qu'il arrive, sourit Elena en passant une main sur son ventre.

Elle embrassa Kaidan puis l'emporta sur le lit. Après un long mois de séparation, ils se retrouvaient enfin.

Quelques heures plus tard, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Elena et Kaidan discutaient.

- Tu sais, tu m'as fait peur l'autre jour. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais lui arracher les yeux.

Elena émit un petit rire. Kaidan continua.

- Sans rire, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi folle de rage.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, se désola t-elle.

- Je peux arriver à comprendre que tu as pu être énervé. Mais c'est vrai que tu as été un peu dure, ajouta t-il en souriant.

Ils se turent un instant puis Elena reprit la parole.

- C'était qui cette fille ? D'où sortait-elle ?

Kaidan soupira, peu désireux de ramener ça sur le tapis même si c'était lui qui avait commencé. Il répondit tout de même.

- Elle s'appelle Lucy Devon. Je l'ai rencontré pendant ma mission. Elle était en difficultés, prise au piège par l'ennemi. J'ai dû la sortir de là. On a dû voyager ensemble et naturellement on est devenu amis. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'embrasse. Ça faisait presque trois semaines qu'on effectuait la mission ensemble. Je voyais qu'elle essayait de me draguer mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était te retrouver enfin.

Elena resserra son étreinte dans les bras de Kaidan, contente qu'il lui dise la vérité.

- Alors comme ça tu es devenu Major ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

- La mission a été un sucés, se contenta t-il de répondre.

- Hum, Monsieur fait le modeste ? Plaisanta t-elle.

- Non, je n'aurais pas eu ce grade si la mission avait été un échec.

- Peut-être, admis Elena, mais tu le mérite quand même.

- Merci, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

- Kaidan ?

- Oui ?

- Je préfère quand tu te rases.

D'abord surpris, il ne répondit rien puis éclata de rire vite suivi par Elena.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

Le lendemain matin, Elena se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Kaidan et alla rejoindre son avocat. Mettre au point des arguments qui tenaient la route pouvait s'avérer être long. C'est pourquoi elle ne quitta enfin Maître Barrett qu'au moment d'aller rejoindre Kaidan pour déjeuner. Il était accompagné de John et de Liara. Elena aimait les déjeuners à quatre qui étaient devenus presque une habitude lors de leur dernier arrêt sur Terre. Elle avait enfin trouvé une famille. La conversation du déjeuner fut essentiellement centrée sur la réconciliation d'Elena et de Kaidan et sur le procès. Aucun des quatre convives n'était certain de son issu et c'est avec une légère appréhension qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience. Elena reprit sa place de la veille et attendit que le Conseil fasse son entré. Après dix minutes d'attente qui paraissait avoir été une éternité, il se montra enfin.

- Commandant Shepard, commença la conseillère Asari, nous aimerions vous entendre de nouveau sur le pourquoi de la question qui nous amène ici aujourd'hui.

Elena se leva, parcouru la salle du regard croisant celui de Kaidan, confiant. Puis s'adressa au Conseil. Elle leur expliqua le dilemme qui s'était imposé à elle, qu'elle était la meilleure solution, selon elle, pour la galaxie. Pourquoi elle avait été obligé de détruire le relais et ainsi tout un système. Le Conseil l'écouta attentivement et quand elle eut fini, le conseiller Turien émis une objection qui fit bouillir Elena.

- En lisant votre dossier, j'ai cru comprendre qu'avant d'effectuer la mission de l'Amiral Hackett vous aviez eu quelques antécédents mentaux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes moyens quand j'ai décidé de détruire le système de Bahak ?

- Je ne…

- Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain là, intervint Elena en affichant un visage mauvais, où je vous jure que vous le regretterez.

- Vous me menacez ?

- Prenez plutôt ça pour une mise en garde. Il est vrai que j'ai étais dans un état plutôt déplorable pendant quelques mois, je l'admets. Mais j'avais totalement récupéré depuis déjà plusieurs semaines lorsque j'ai effectué cette mission. Tout mon équipage pourra témoigner.

A cette annonce, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. L'équipage essayait de défendre Elena mais il fut vite stoppé par la voix autoritaire de la conseillère Asari.

- Ne chercher pas de problème là où il n'y en a pas, continua Elena. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir sauver la galaxie des Moissonneurs sans qu'un procès ridicule vienne m'interrompre.

- Je conçois que ce procès puisse être futile à vos yeux Shepard, intervint le conseiller Galarien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Nous nous efforçons juste de comprendre et de résoudre la situation.

Elena acquiesça puis se rassit, ne voulant pas créer plus de trouble qu'elle n'en avait semé.

- Bien, nous allons rendre notre verdict.

Les trois conseillers s'échangèrent des coups d'œil puis l'Asari prit la parole.

- Commandant Shepard, malgré votre manque de discipline envers le conseiller Turien et votre franc parler, on a décidé qu'il n'y aura aucune poursuite contre vous et votre équipage. Vous avez agi comme un soldat devait le faire et une fois de plus le sort de la Galaxie repose entre vos mains.

Elena hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Néanmoins, objecta la conseillère Asari, nous aimerions que vous réintégriez l'Alliance et l'ordre des Spectres. Vous en aurez besoin. Je ne vous met pas le couteau sous la gorge Shepard, c'est à vous de décider. Il me semble que ce soit la meilleure décision si vous voulez sauver la galaxie et anéantir les Moissonneurs.

Elena n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps, c'étaient, en effet, des atouts à ne pas négliger.

- J'accepte, ce sera pour moi un honneur.

L'Asari lui sourit puis les trois conseillers quittèrent la pièce. Ce fut alors des énormes éclats de joie qui remplirent qui la salle d'audience. Du coin de l'œil, Elena vit les représentants Butariens s'en aller en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles. Des bras vinrent alors la serrer et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

- Je savez que tu réussirais, lui chuchota Kaidan.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t-elle en retour au creux de l'oreille.

Tout l'équipage vint féliciter Elena pour la réussite du procès et la réintégration de son statut de soldat de l'Alliance et de Spectre. Un poids se souleva des épaules d'Elena, le procès était terminé et elle allait enfin pouvoir respirer un petit peu.

Deux mois plus tard, les Moissonneurs attaquèrent. La galaxie avait eu le temps de mettre au point le dispositif pour les anéantir mais il fallait attendre que tous les Moissonneurs soient là. Comme ça avait été prédit, la Terre fut la première planète à être attaquée. Vite suivie par la Citadelle qui avait été déplacé près de la Terre. Toutes les espèces intergalactiques attendaient l'ordre pour pouvoir diffuser le signal contre les Moissonneurs dans toute la Galaxie.

Un délai d'une semaine avait été décidé par le Conseil pour pouvoir mettre le signal en route. Une semaine où il avait fallu résister aux assauts continus des Moissonneurs. Malgré l'insistance de Kaidan et ses trois mois de grossesse, Elena avait décidé qu'elle participerait aux combats. Rien ne l'avait dissuadé. Elle les combattait depuis le début et elle ne voulait pas être écartée. Pas après tous ces efforts. C'était aussi son combat. Après une semaine, le signal fut émis à travers toute la Galaxie.

Un à un, les Moissonneurs tombèrent comme des masses et bientôt tous furent neutralisés. La victoire était proche, il ne restait plus qu'à nettoyer les troupes des Moissonneurs au sol, zombies, abominations, et tout ce qui s'en suivait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue :**

7 mois plus tard.

La menace Moissonneurs n'était plus, la vie avait repris son cours. La Galaxie était en paix.

Tout l'équipage du Normandy avait été décoré puis avait eu droit à des vacances d'une duré d'un an. Seuls quelques membres de l'équipage avait désiré rester à bord dont Joker et Miranda qui était devenu le commandant du Normandy. Elena, elle, était en congé maternité, à son plus grand désespoir. Kaidan et elle avaient décidé de rester dans les appartements de Kaidan situés dans les quartiers résidentiels de la Citadelle, le temps que le bébé naisse. John et Liara, eux, étaient partis sur Thessia renouer avec les origines de Liara. Ils avaient promis de revenir pour la naissance du bébé.

Elena en avait assez. Elle avait besoin d'action, tout ce que lui refusait la grossesse. Elle avait l'impression d'être grosse comme un éléphant et d'avoir perdu toute son agilité. Elle se sentait empotée avec ce gros ventre. Kaidan essayait de la résonner mais n'y parvenait qu'à moitié. Heureusement pour Elena, et pour Kaidan, la grossesse arrivait presque à terme.

Quelques jours plus tard, Elena eut de violentes contractions. Pliée en deux sur le canapé, elle demanda à Kaidan de la conduire à l'hôpital.

- Maintenant ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, ça fait un mal de chien.

Kaidan s'exécuta. Il installa Elena dans la voiture et prit toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin pour l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture, les contractions se firent de plus en plus fortes et de moins en moins espacées. Elena gémit, elle n'imaginait pas que ça puisse faire aussi mal.

- Elena, tout va bien ? Demanda Kaidan inquiet.

- Non, je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux. Va plus vite !

Kaidan accéléra, il zigzaguait entre les voitures et bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

Les médecins prirent en charge Elena et Kaidan les accompagna. Après de longues heures d'intenses efforts, Elena accoucha enfin d'un joli petit garçon en parfaite santé. Les médecins lui donnèrent le bébé dans les bras. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Elena, vite suivies par celles de Kaidan. Ils étaient désormais les parents les plus heureux du monde.

- Comment désirez-vous l'appeler ? Leur demanda la sage-femme à côtés d'eux.

Elena et Kaidan se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire complice et Elena déclara :

- Ethan. C'était le nom de mon père.

- Ethan Alenko Shepard, murmura Kaidan. Bienvenu dans la vraie vie.

Les yeux emplis de bonheur, Elena embrassa Kaidan.

John et Liara furent les premiers à les féliciter et à s'extasier devant le petit. Bientôt, toute l'ancienne équipe du Normandy vint rendre visite à la nouvelle petite famille.

Quelques jours plus tard, la petite famille rentra chez elle. Alors qu'Elena donnait à manger au bébé, Kaidan arriva derrière elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Epouse-moi, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Elena sourit, cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elle attendait qu'il lui demande. Elle attendit que le bébé ait fini de manger puis alla le coucher. Kaidan, attendant une réponse, la suivit. Elena se retourna vers lui puis lui prit la tête entre les mains et approcha le visage de son amant vers sa bouche.

- Je serais ravie de devenir ta femme, lui chuchota t-elle.

Kaidan lui retourna son plus beau sourire et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

**Et voilàà ! C'est fini, oui je sais moi aussi je suis triste. Mais Elena et Kaidan n'ont-ils pas eu une belle fin ?**

**Peut-être un peu guimauve mais moi j'adore ^^**

**En espérant que cette fic vous ait plu, je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ;)**


End file.
